The Curse of the Robotnik Name (Re-written)
by Blade the Cyborg
Summary: I decided to re-write the story, adding extra detail and changing things a bit. Metal was a robot created to help Ivo Robotnik's daughter, Callie, with her disease, but ended up becoming the rival of a blue hedgehog who looked the same as him. Read the story of Metal Sonic's life and his origins. See what he will go through. May contain upsetting scenes.
1. Prologue

**This is the re-written version of 'The Curse of the Robotnik Name'. I may still update the original version after I finish this one or if I put it on hold. Or maybe I if I just get bored. So some things will change in the nature of some OC's and the plot might change a bit. Here I go, guys.**

_**The Curse of the Robotnik Name (Re-written)**_

**~Prologue~**

_(Current Year: 1990)_

Doctor Ivo Robotnik was sat in a room with his wife, Debra. She had just given birth to her new baby girl, who was unusually quiet.

"Ivo… she's sick…" Debra said weakly.

"So are you," Ivo reminded. "I'm going to help you, Debra. Then I'll help our baby."

"She's going to die, Ivo…" Debra revealed. "Please… You have to help her…" After that Debra began coughing a lot.

"Debra, take it as easy as you can. You'll be alright, I promise," Ivo promised.

"Ivo…" Debra coughed, the grip she had on his hand tightening. Suddenly her grip loosened as her body fell lifeless.

"Debra?" Ivo asked, shaking her. He checked for a pulse. There was nothing. Ivo's eyes widened. "N-No…." he gasped, his voice shaky. His hand trembled as he let go of her hand, which flopped to the side of the bed. He didn't even know how to react. He couldn't scream in front of his newborn. Instead he decided to cry softly for about half an hour, until carrying her to an incinerator and incinerating her body, looking away. He headed back to the room where his daughter was, lying quiet. Now he had no choice. He _had _to help her, or he'd have no family left.

Ivo immediately took his daughter to his lab room and put her on life support. An idea instantly struck his mind. His daughter was suffering from "Robotto Koka", which was a disease only a robot could cure. None of his robots were built with healing abilities. So he decided to build a robot which could help her. Ivo went to work as soon as he could, building a blue hedgehog robot with some yellow on him, along with red shoes. He gave it the ability to heal and a free mind, but of course he added abilities to attack. After hours of work, he switched on his creation. It had bright red irises which gave life to its lifeless black voids.

"Success…" Ivo told himself. He admired his creation, which was now standing before him. "Come with me, my 'Greatest Creation'. You have a job to do."

Ivo lead the robot to the room where his daughter was. The robot scanned the baby girl, naturally knowing what to do. He put both hands to her chest, directly where her heart was. Suddenly his hands began to glow, as did the area around it. The glow faded after a while, and there was a quick silence. The daughter opened her eyes and began crying, signalling she was healthy and alive.

The robot picked up the young child and held her in its arms. He did not know how to stop her from this "crying" thing, but eventually she stopped and looked up at the robot. She giggled, reaching for his nose and gently grabbing it. The robot didn't react at first, but then gently took hold of her hand. The child giggled again.

"She likes you," Ivo stated.

The robot turned to him.

"I think you should name her," Ivo continued. "And then I'll name you."

The robot searched for a name. He found one which he somehow liked. "…Callie," he said in his deep voice. "Her name is Callie."

"Callie… What a wonderful name," Ivo said, nodding as he smiled. "And your name shall be… Metal."

"Metal…" the robot repeated to himself. He liked the name. And this name was going to stay as it was.


	2. Child

**~Child~**

_(Current Year: 1992)_

Callie was now two years old. She was running around in her black all-in-one at toddler speed. She had very short brown hair and lovely green eyes. Metal was chasing her around.

"I'm going to catch you~!" he laughed.

Callie just giggled as she ran.

Metal flew up behind her and grabbed her gently. "Gotcha!" he said.

"Hey!" Callie laughed.

Metal set her down on the floor. "You're a speedy little one, aren't you?" he told her.

"I'm very fast!" Callie extended, striking a superhero pose.

"Indeed you are," Metal chuckled, ruffling her short brown hair.

Callie giggled.

An intercom then tuned in. "Metal, report to me at once," Ivo could be heard saying through it, then turning it off.

Metal picked Callie up. "Hold on," he instructed, flying.

"Weeeeeeee!" Callie laughed.

Metal made it to Ivo's office. Ivo stood up from his desk and smiled at them. He had gained wait over the past two years and grown a moustache.

"I see you two are having fun," Ivo noticed.

"Yes, we are, daddy!" Callie chirped.

"Good to hear," Ivo said with a smile. He then looked at Metal. "Metal, I need you to look at this." He put an image up on his screen. A blue hedgehog. "Tell me. Do you know who this is?"

Metal looked at the hedgehog on screen curiously. "I have never seen him," Metal announced. "What is his name?"

"I'm not so sure myself," Ivo admitted. "All I know is that he keeps thwarting my plans. I have sent robot versions of him down to fight him, but they are defeated. I also know that he has named these robots. Silver Sonic and Mecha Sonic."

"Why those names?" Metal questioned.

"I'm not positive, but I think his name might be Sonic," Ivo replied. "Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Maybe he just likes naming robots?" Metal theorized, shrugging a little.

"Nobody names robots," Ivo said. "The only robot I've ever named is you."

"They could just be names for when he refers to them," Metal guessed. "But why are you telling me about him?"

"I was just wondering if you knew about him, that's all," Ivo answered. "You can take Callie to bed now and then recharge."

"Good night, Master," Metal said, leaving.

"Night-night, daddy!" Callie waved as she was carried.

"Good night, you two," Ivo replied, waving at his daughter.

Metal went up to Callie's room. It was a pink room with butterfly stickers on the wall, with pink boxes, a white wardrobe, and a white bed with a pink heart duvet on it. There was also a white chair with two pink cushions with red hearts on, a white bookshelf built into the wall and a butterfly-shaped carpet and a normal carpet which was pink with a large white heart on it. Metal laid Callie down on the bed and tucked her in.

"Good night, Callie," Metal said to her.

"Metal, can I have a bedtime story?" Callie asked.

"Alright," Metal replied. He stood up and started walking over to the bookshelf.

"No, I mean one of your own stories," Callie said.

Metal turned around. "You want me to make one up?" he asked.

Callie nodded.

"Okay then," Metal said, sitting on the bed beside her. "What do you want it to be about?"

"I'm a princess and you're a knight!" Callie answered, sounding excited.

"Aren't you forgetting your daddy?" Metal reminded.

"Daddy can be the king!" Callie replied. "And Sonic can be the baddie!"

"Okay then," Metal said, trying to imagine what they'd all be like in a story like that. Sonic was the hardest as he didn't even know what he was like. Yet he had an idea in his mind, and so he proceeded to tell the story.

Once upon a time in a magical kingdom of Deatheggius there lived a king in his gigantic castle. His name was King Ivo. King Ivo had a beautiful daughter named Callie. She was the princess of Deatheggius. She loved to brush her hair every day and sing while looking outside her window.

"Oh, I do wish one day I will marry a handsome prince riding a well-groomed white horse," Callie wished to herself as she brushed her hair by the arch-shaped window.

Callie then went downstairs and went outside to take a walk. But as she walked, an evil blue hedgehog followed wearing a black cloak. He stroked his black moustache and grinned evilly.

"My-my, what a beautiful princess. I'll capture her and bring her to my tower and I'll lock her up in the highest room, where no-one will ever find her!" the blue hedgehog told himself, laughing evilly. And so he proceeded to follow Princess Callie.

The hedgehog followed the princess until she was alone, walking through a woods. And in an instant, he jumped out of the bush and tied her up!

"Help!" Callie screamed.

The blue hedgehog laughed his evil laugh again. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Nobody can hear you, princess! Now you are mine and you will be locked up in the highest room of my tower… FOREVER!"

Callie kicked him and squirmed but the hedgehog was too strong. "Who are you!" she demanded to know.

"I am the most evil hedgehog in the Deatheggius. I am… Sonic the Hedgehog!" the hedgehog answered as he ran as fast as he could to the tower. Callie screamed as loud as she could.

Sonic ran all the way up the spiral stairs when they arrived, finally reaching the highest room. He put her down and pushed her inside. "This is where you will stay, and nobody will ever be able to find you!" Sonic last said before exiting the room and locking the door.

Callie looked out of the barred arched-shaped window, looking at her castle which was far in the distance. "Oh, dear father, please send someone to save me from this evil place!" she called.

Her wish came true after King Ivo realised his daughter was missing. He put up posters all around the kingdom, but nobody had seen the young princess.

A week had passed, and still there was no sign of the princess. The king sat in his throne sadly, fearing that he would never see his daughter again. Until a confident blue robot walked through the large doors and to the throne room, bowing.

"Your highness," he began. "My name is Metal. I am one of the bravest knights in the kingdom of Deatheggius. I wish to help you rescue your daughter from wherever she may be."

"I believe she was taken by a mysterious blue figure known as Sonic the Hedgehog," the king replied. "He is the evillest hedgehog in all of Deatheggius and he must be captured and taken away to the dungeon."

"As you wish," Metal said with a final bow, then leaving. He mounted onto his well-groomed white horse and made it gallop as fast as it could, riding away to find the evil hedgehog.

Metal spent a long time riding his horse before finding a tall tower in the middle of a woods. He jumped off his horse once arriving and looked up, seeing the highest window which was barred. "Is there anyone in this cruel place?" he shouted.

Inside the tower, Callie heard the shouting. She went up to the window and grabbed the bars, looking down at the blue robot far below. "Oh, I thank you for finding me!" she yelled down. "Now please recue me from this tower!"

Metal pulled out his sword and ran inside, running up the tiring stairs. He finally reached the top and broke off the lock, barging into the room. He quickly picked up the princess and ran back down to the very bottom of the tower, only to confront the evil blue hedgehog, Sonic!

Sonic pointed his sword at Metal. "I see you have found my secret tower, Sir Knight" Sonic said. "But the princess is mine, and you can't save her!"

Metal put Callie down and pointed his sword at Sonic. "Then I challenge you to a fight. Whoever wins gets the princess," he challenged.

"Fine," Sonic said. "En guarde!"

Metal and Sonic both stood facing each other, pointing up their swords, and then pointed them at each other. "Allez!" Sonic announced.

Sonic slashed his sword, but Metal blocked it. He swerved his sword underneath Sonic's and tried to jab him, but Sonic jumped back. He blocked Metal's attack and swished back at him, But Metal easily moved tripped him up. He pointed his sword down at him.

"Okay, okay, I surrender!" Sonic said.

Metal grabbed Sonic by the arm and tied his hands behind his back, putting him on the back of the horse. He then picked up Callie and jumped on the horse with her.

"My hero…" Callie said.

And so, Sonic was taken to the dungeon and was locked up, Ivo reunited with his daughter and Sir Metal of Deatheggius was to become a prince. And they all lived happily ever after. The end.

"That was a great story, Metal," Callie praised before yawning.

"You should get some sleep now, Callie," Metal responded, standing up.

"Night-night," Callie said before falling asleep.

Metal would have smiled if he had a mouth. He walked to the door and turned off the light, then leaving, closing the door behind him.

Metal headed to the room where all robots went to recharge. He encountered a blue robot similar to him, but was more armoured and slightly taller. He was the one nicknamed "Mecha Sonic" by the blue hedgehog.

"Oh. Hello, Mecha," Metal said. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No," Mecha replied. "I'm just here to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" Metal asked.

"About Sonic," Mecha answered.

"Why?" Metal queried, confused. "I have nothing to do with him."

"Soon you will have much to do with him," Mecha corrected.

"How do you know?" Metal questioned.

"One day our creator will use you as his next rival," Mecha explained.

"But I'm not a fighter robot. I was built to cure Callie of her disease and to protect her," Metal reminded.

"Did you not know that you were built with attacks, too?" Mecha asked.

"They are for defence only," Metal countered.

"Our creator will soon use them for offence purposes," Mecha clarified.

"He can just create another clone," Metal stated. "I'm not built to be the hedgehog's clone."

"Have you not seen your own reflection?" Mecha asked, almost sounding angry even though he didn't have proper emotions.

Metal saw his reflection in one of the glass chambers, attempting to widen his eyes.

"You look so much like him, Metal. Of course you were created to be his clone. Our creator only kept it a secret from you, that's all. You're no different from the rest of us, Metal. You're just another robot created to kill who will be defeated over and over again, until one day you will have to be sent to the scrap heap."

Metal looked down as if ashamed, but then clenched his fists angrily. "If I am to battle him… then so I shall…" he growled, his red irises brightening. "But I won't be defeated… I'll destroy him… I'm not his enemy, he is mine." He then looked at Mecha, deeply into his orange robotic eyes. "I am not his clone, Mecha. I wasn't built to be his clone. I was built to help and protect Callie. That makes him the faker. Now if you don't mind, I am going to recharge. Good night."

Mecha went into his chamber, finding Metal amusing. He switched off.

Metal went into his chamber, shutting himself off for the night. He knew he couldn't be the fake hedgehog. He was created before his creator even knew who the hedgehog was. Also, helping Callie was his only purpose. At least, he _hoped _that it was his only purpose…

**So Metal has learned that he may have to battle Sonic one day. And what did you think of his fairy tale? **

**Oh, and here are the theme songs of the characters/upcoming characters in the story (all Sonic songs as I like to limit myself to keepings the songs in the Sonic universe).**

**Callie Robotnik – My Destiny (Theme of Elise)**

**EMMI/Emmi – Dreams of an Absolution (Theme of Silver)**

**Marilyn Robotnik – Look-Alike (Sonic OVA Theme)**

**Metal Sniper – Believe in Myself Sonic Adventure 2 Version (Theme of Miles "Tails" Prower)**

**Metal Sonic – This Machine (Theme of Team Dark)**

**I might add more later when the characters come in. If you have never heard these songs, then look them up! See you next chapter!**


	3. Enemy

**~Enemy~**

_(Current Year: 1993)_

Metal had awakened from his sleep-mode once again. So far, so good. He hadn't had to fight that hedgehog yet. All robots were in there chambers as Metal was, as always, the first to wake up. The only robot he didn't see was Mecha. _'Strange…' _Metal thought. Since nobody else was awake yet, he decided to go and look for him.

There was no sign of the tall robot hedgehog anywhere. Metal then saw Ivo walking around. "Master," he said, walking over to him. "Where is Mecha?"

"Hm?" Ivo asked.

"The tall blue robot hedgehog that is nicknamed 'Mecha Sonic'," Metal described.

"Oh right… That robot…" Ivo said nervously. "You see… I had to have him… dismantled…"

"Why?" Metal asked, shocked and angry.

"He had no purpose anymore and was defective," Ivo explained. "There was nothing else I could do with him."

Metal didn't know how to respond. He never really saw Mecha Sonic as his "friend", but he didn't _hate_ him. This event seemed to make Metal angry because of the loss of a robot, sad because of the same reason and scared in case it might happen to him. Anything he was told to do, he was going to do. There was no way some "defectiveness" was going to stop him.

Frightened, Metal eventually responded with: "Whatever I must do, Master, I will do. And I will not become defective and purposeless. I swear."

"That's what I want to hear!" Ivo praised. "A robot full of confidence and determination! I think you may have a number of possibilities within you. And by that, I mean much more than just being Callie's guardian."

"What possibilities do you think I have?" Metal asked, curious.

"I'll decide later after I look at your blueprints," Ivo replied. "You can just run along now."

Metal nodded once to show respect and then left. He was still in shock over what had happened to Mecha, but was trying to shake it off. He had to worry about himself – he didn't want the same fate.

Metal then saw Callie sitting on top of a workbench, kicking her legs quite happily, nodding her head to the side as she did. Metal walked over to her.

"You're up early," Metal said.

Callie looked at him. "I know," she replied, smiling. "So are you. Usually you're a sleepy-head."

"No, I'm not!" Metal argued immaturely, putting his hands on his hips. Where his hips would be, anyway.

"Yes, you are!" Callie laughed.

"No, I'm not!" Metal repeated, playing along.

"Sleepy-head! Sleepy-head!" Callie taunted, still laughing.

"Come here, you!" Metal said, picking Callie up as she laughed madly. He spun around once with her in his arms. He then put her down on the floor. Callie then hugged him.

"I love you, Metal…" she said cutely.

Metal hugged back. "I love you, too," he responded. "Now, how about we go and do some painting?"

"Yay!" Callie cheered, immediately running to her Play Room, where she had all of her stuff to do in the day – including painting. Metal would have smiled, walking behind her. He was quite far behind since she was running.

Arriving, Metal could see that Callie had already clipped the paper on the stand and was painting away with her paintbrush. He crouched down beside her.

"What are you painting?" Metal asked.

"You as a fairy princess," Callie answered as she painted, giggling.

"Is that supposed to be my long blonde hair?" asked Metal, pointing at the long line of yellow paint down the side of what must have been his head.

"Yes," Callie nodded, still a little giggly. "And I still need to do your pretty pink dress and wings!"

"Of course, how could you forget my dress!" Metal said, almost as if he had forgotten, too.

Callie laughed and painted his pink dress on, then his pink high-heel shoes and some blue fairy wings, Finally she drew the pink wand with the yellow stay at the end, doing yellow dots around it so that it looked like fairy dust. The area around was just a blue sky with black birds and white clouds. "I'm finished~!" Callie announced.

Metal looked at the painting. "Wow, you are some artist, Callie!" Metal praised. "I think you should put that one up on the wall with the others."

"Okay~!" Callie chirped, taking the clip from the board so she could take off the picture, then clipping the clip back on once she had the picture in her hands. Callie then got some blue-tack and stuck a little ball of it on each of the four corners on the back of the painting. Finally she ran over to the wall, stood on her tip-toes and stuck the painting on the wall. She then relaxed back on her feet.

"It looks beautiful there, Callie," Metal commented.

"Thank you," Callie accepted.

Again Metal would have smiled, until he heard the intercom tuning in.

"Metal, I need you over here – alone," Ivo said through it. The intercom was then turned off.

Metal looked at Callie. "You just keep painting in here until I get back, okay?" he instructed.

"Okay, Metal," Callie replied.

"Good girl," Metal said, ruffling her hair, which was now growing a little. He then turned around and left the room.

Metal arrived at Ivo's office. "You called, Master?" he said.

Ivo looked at him. "Metal, I know you're not going to like this, but you're going to have to become the next rival of Sonic," he explained.

"Can't you just build a new robot?" Metal questioned.

"I did," Ivo answered. "But he went wrong. His name was going to be Steel Sonic. Now I've just left him incomplete in my Scraps Room until I can decide what to do with him. I can't risk making that mistake again."

"What makes you think that I won't make a similar mistake?" Metal asked.

"You already look like Sonic and already have some attacks in your hardware," Ivo replied. "I just need to improve the attacks and add some new ones."

"I don't look like Sonic," Metal corrected. "Sonic looks like me."

Ivo sighed. "Just come with me to the Upgrades Room," he commanded, walking out. Metal followed closely behind.

Ivo got Metal to lie down on a table and had to shut him down for the process. An hour and a half passed until Metal had been fully upgraded. Ivo switched him back on. Metal sat up and looked around, almost as if he had no idea who or where he was.

"How do you feel?" Ivo asked.

Metal looked at him, taking about four seconds until finally responding. "Different."

"Believe it or not, but that is a good sign," Ivo assured. "We'll be leaving to Little Planet in half an hour. Callie will be coming, too. You should tell her that."

Metal stood up and left the room, still feeling uncomfortable. This new feeling felt odd, and he didn't like it. But he was going to get used to it.

When he got back to the room Callie was in, she looked rather happy.

"Metal, look at this new picture I did!" she cheered, holding up the picture for him to see.

Metal looked at it. It was a picture of him and Callie holding hands, painted very accurately for a three year-old. In fact, it was the quality of a nine year-old's work. On the top with different coloured letters it said: 'BEST FRENDS', both 'S's and the 'R' being backwards.

"Do you like it?" Callie asked. "I made it for you."

"It's wonderful, Callie," Metal answered, not taking his eyes off the picture. "In fact, I think it's the best one you have ever done."

"You really think so?" Callie asked.

"I know so," Metal confirmed. "I'll put this up on the side of my chamber."

Callie went with him when he went to the Robot Chamber Room, where he found his labelled chamber and stuck the painting on it. Callie smiled.

Metal then knelt down to Callie's level. "Callie, I need you to listen to me," he began. "In half an hour we'll be heading to Little Planet."

"What's that?" Callie asked curiously.

"It's a planet which your daddy… owns."

"Does it have an outside?" Callie asked.

"A what?" Metal responded.

"An outside," Callie repeated. "With green grass and flowers?"

"…Sort of," Metal replied. "I just had to let you know that so you could get ready. Then we will go there and I will have to fight that evil Sonic hedgehog."

Callie gasped. "But what if he turns you into a frog?" she asked, panicking.

This statement made Metal realise he had been telling Callie far too many fairy tales. Before he could face-palm, a worded response saved him.

"I'll be challenging him to a race if he survives the traps we have set up for him," he said.

"I hope that you win the race!" Callie voted. "I know you will win! You're amazing!"

"Don't worry, I'll win," Metal assured. "Come on, let us get ready for the journey."

**I think you know what might be coming! Where will Metal go on from the upcoming situation? Find out soon! **


	4. Encounters

**~Encounters~**

An hour had passed. It had been half an hour since Metal, Callie and Ivo had got in the transport vehicle. Callie was in the seat beside Metal, sleeping, her head resting on his arm as she leant against him. Metal just sat quiet, feeling somewhat nervous. This had never happened before. He had never left the Death Egg. And he had never fought a dangerous blue hedgehog. He didn't even know what Sonic was like. If all the other robots couldn't defeat him, then what was Ivo thinking by turning a guard robot into a fighter robot? Metal then couldn't help but get a flashback from the previous year. A flashback of Mecha Sonic warning him.

_"Soon you will have much to do with him."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Our creator will use you as his next rival."_

"_I'm not a fighter robot."_

"_Did you not know you were built with attacks, too?"_

"_They are for defence only."_

"_Our creator will soon use them for offence purposes."_

"_I'm not built to be the hedgehog's clone."_

"_You look so much like him."_

"_I am not his clone, Mecha. I am going to recharge. Good night."_

Damnit, if only he had listened to him. Then he would have been more prepared for this moment. And Metal knew for sure that these events will change him forever. He didn't know how, but he knew that they would. For once he had to be patient. He had to wait and see what changes were going to occur within him.

An hour passed, all the while silence filling in the air. Ivo landed the craft. The sound of the landing caused Callie to wake up and stretch, yawning. She looked up at Metal, who looked down at her.

"Now who's the sleepy-head?" Metal asked rhetorically, laughing a little.

Callie also laughed as she rubbed her eyes.

Metal took off his seatbelt, then taking off Callie's. He picked her up and carried her out of the craft. Callie rested her head on his shoulder, still tired.

"Metal…" Callie muttered tiredly.

"Yes?" Metal responded.

"Are we outside?..." Callie asked.

Metal looked around. "…Yes, we are," he answered.

Callie smiled as she fell asleep on his shoulder.

"Sleepy-head," Metal said quietly, again wishing he could smile.

Ivo turned to Metal after reaching a certain Zone. "Metal, I am about to give you your first mission," Ivo announced.

"I am ready for it," Metal replied.

"Good," Ivo responded. He held up a photograph of a little pink hedgehog female wearing a green dress, her hands behind her back as she smiled sweetly. "See this hedgehog?"

Metal took hold of the photograph, examining it until he had the image downloaded into his main computer. "Yes," he said.

"I want you to capture her and bring her to me," Ivo continued.

"Why?" Metal asked.

"She is Sonic's Number-One fan. If we capture her, we can lure Sonic into a trap," Ivo explained. "Now get to work!"

"But what about Callie?" Metal questioned, still with the sleeping toddler in his arms.

"Give her to me and I'll take her to the Stardust Speedway Zone," Ivo said. "That's where you are to meet me with that little brat. Understood?"

"Understood," Metal nodded, flying off.

Metal flew faster than usual. He felt good flying at this speed. In fact, he felt so good that he didn't know where he was going. He flew straight through a mountain and was unable to slow down. When he pierced through the other side, he saw the pink hedgehog standing love-struck with Sonic. As quick as he could, Metal grabbed the pink hedgehog and flew off before anything could happen between him and Sonic, looking back once at Sonic before disappearing out of sight.

Metal flew all the way to the Stardust Speedway Zone, handing the hedgehog over to Ivo.

"Very good, Metal," Ivo applauded.

Metal only bowed his head to thank him for the appreciation.

"Grr! Sonic will come and rescue me! He's gonna kick your butts!" the hedgehog growled, struggling against the ropes she was tied in as she was hung up.

"Silence, you little brat!" Ivo snapped.

The hedgehog fell silent, puffing out her cheeks in anger.

"Now, when you race Sonic, Metal, you will be the first to come through this gate. Then you can lock the gate and leave me to kill Sonic with my laser!" Ivo planned, laughing.

"Right…" Metal replied. "Out of interest, what happens if I _don't_ win?"

"But you _will _win," Ivo repeated.

"I'm only asking," Metal muttered.

"Then if I were you I'd try my best not to hit the gate," Ivo answered.

"Okay…" Metal said nervously. "Should I wait for him to come first?"

"Yes. Make sure our bait doesn't get away," Ivo answered. "In the meantime, I'll be over trying to fight off the little blue pest." Ivo then left in his little hovercraft. Metal stayed by the pink hedgehog.

"Let me go right now! If you don't Sonic will destroy you! And then he'll rescue me!" the pink hedgehog rasped.

"Keep quiet," Metal commanded.

"Make me!" the pink hedgehog agued.

Metal flew up, getting face-to-face with her. His eyes brightened angrily, making him look sinister. "You will be quiet, or I will have no choice but to silence you forever!" he hissed.

The hedgehog could only react by kicking him.

Metal made a hissing-static noise to show he had really been angered. The pink hedgehog flinched, frightened. Metal's eyes dimmed their glow and he had less of a dark expression. He had stopped growling and he landed on the ground again shamefully. He looked away from her, turning his eyes off as if closing them.

The pink hedgehog opened her eyes, looking at Metal oddly. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Metal said nothing. Instead, he went off to see how Callie was doing.

Callie was sleeping soundly in a warm bed in a little area of the Zone. Metal then decided to leave, not wanting to bother her. After all, he didn't want her to be awake when he raced that hedgehog. If he failed, he'd scare her. But in his mind, he knew that he was going to win.

Metal returned to guarding the hedgehog who was still trying to break free from her binds.

"You shouldn't be doing that," Metal said to her kindly. "If you fall loose you might get your neck caught and you'll choke to death."

"Then let me go!" the hedgehog pleaded.

"If I release you my Master will punish me," Metal replied.

"How bad?" the hedgehog asked.

"Very bad," Metal answered. "But you have quite a good deal in your hands. If I win the race, which I will, then I'll let you go. But if Sonic gets through, then he'll let you go."

"What do you mean that you're definitely going to win?" the hedgehog asked.

"If I fail I'll still get punished," Metal said.

"Why is Eggman so harsh on you?" the hedgehog questioned.

"Eggman?" Metal asked, not knowing who she meant.

"You're master. His name is Eggman, right?" the hedgehog repeated.

"His name is Ivo Robotnik," Metal corrected. "But either way, he's still going to punish me. I haven't been punished before. This is my first mission I've ever had."

"Your first?" the hedgehog asked, surprised.

Metal nodded.

"You've done a pretty good job, Mr… um…" the hedgehog said.

"Metal," Metal finished for. "My name is Metal."

"I'm Amy," the hedgehog added. "Amy Rose."

A while later Callie was awake. She walked over to Metal tiredly. "Metal… what's going on?" she asked.

Metal picked her up. "Nothing, Callie," he replied.

"Who's that?" Amy asked.

Metal looked at her. "This is Callie," he said. "I was created to save her life."

"Wait… Are you saying that you _weren't _built to be Sonic's copy?" Amy questioned, surprised.

"My only purpose was to protect Callie," Metal explained.

"But you look just like Sonic," Amy pointed out.

"No I don't," Metal said. "He looks like me."

"Metal, who is that?" Callie asked.

"That's Amy," Metal answered. "If we want to get Sonic, we need to use her."

"But Sonic's gonna win!" Amy said heroically.

"No, he's not!" Callie countered. "Metal always wins!"

Metal sighed robotically. "Callie, I need you to listen to me," he said, setting her down on the floor but staying at her level. "In this race, I might not win. I might let Sonic win."

"Why?" Callie asked.

"Because if I don't let him win, your daddy will kill him and Amy will be very upset," Metal explained.

"But then my daddy will kill you!" Callie reminded.

"No, he won't," Metal said. "He'll save me. Without me, who will protect you?"

Callie didn't have an answer, until Ivo eventually showed up. "Metal, I need you to get ready. Sonic will arrive shortly," he ordered.

"I'll be there in about a minute," Metal responded, turning back to face Callie.

"Metal, I don't want you to go…" she sniffled. "I don't want Sonic to kill you…"

"He won't, Callie… Don't worry," Metal assured. "Please, don't cry…"

Callie hugged him tightly, crying slightly on his shoulder. Metal hugged back. "I promise, I'll come back…" he promised. "You have my word." Callie then let go of him and nodded. "That's my big girl," Metal said, as usual ruffling her hair. He then stood up, and left, heading to the starting point of the race.

Metal waited longer than he thought he would be waiting for. He folded his arms, bored. "Where the hell are you, Sonic?" he asked. He was using cockiness to keep him feeling strong. He was also worried that Sonic might jump out at him from nowhere.

Just then, he heard the sound of running in the distance, coming closer fast. He saw a blue blur heading in his direction, until a blue hedgehog somehow popped from nowhere, standing in front of him.

"So, you're the new copy, eh?" Sonic asked rhetorically, sniggering. "You don't look as tough as the others. Now if you don't mind, I'll be heading through this gate now."

"Ah-ah-ahh," Metal responded smugly, waving his finger like Sonic usually does. "It's not going to be that easy. You'll have to race me if you want Amy back."

"So, no fight?" Sonic questioned, sounding disappointed. "Okay, then. Have it your way."

Both hedgehogs faced the gate, charging up as much as they could. They were both silent when Ivo was by them, until he went off. When he disappeared, Meta turned to look at Sonic.

"Listen, Sonic. Even though I'm determined to win, I'm going to let you win," Metal said quietly to him.

"Yeah, right!" Sonic reacted, not taking his eyes off the gate.

"No, really, I'm going to let you win," Metal repeated. "I can beat you at some old race any day. But I have to let you win. If you don't, my Master will kill you. Then Amy will be upset, and she reminds me of-"

The gate opened and Sonic sped through, not even listening to what Metal had said. Sonic laughed. "Ha! How's that for you back there?" he shouted to him, speeding off.

Metal caught up easily, flying close behind him. "Sonic, I'm going to have to use some attacks. I'll shout a warning to you when I'm about to use one," he told Sonic.

"Whatever," Sonic responded.

Metal used his attack that he used when he was behind, accelerating. "Jump!" he shouted.

Sonic looked back, jumping instantly. Metal screamed on ahead.

Sonic eventually caught up, and Metal let him pass. The end was nearing.

Metal used another speed attack. "Sonic, jump again!" Metal yelled. Again, Sonic jumped. Metal tried to slow down so Sonic could pass, but he found that he couldn't. "Sonic, I can't slow down!" Metal admitted.

"Nice try," Sonic responded, running through the gate. The gate closed.

Metal put his arms out in front of him, looking away. He crashed right into the gate. His screen emitted static and he fell off the road.

"Metal!" Metal could hear Callie screaming as he fell before turning off completely.

**Don't worry, the story is going to last longer! Metal isn't dead yet. But there it is, the Sonic CD part of the story! Hope you guys like it out there!**

**By the way, thank the two who are reviewing this story! I really appreciate it! :) **


	5. Year

**~Year~**

Sonic had help Amy escape as Callie and Ivo flew down in the hovercraft to Metal's side, after Ivo had a final battle with Sonic.

Callie was the first out of the hovercraft, shaking Metal. "Metal, wake up!" she cried.

Around them everything began returning to normal.

Ivo picked up Metal and put him in the hovercraft, then putting Callie back in it. He took off at once and headed off Little Planet, which was now free of its chains when they escaped. The planet disappeared. Ivo then returned to the Death Egg with Callie and Metal.

Returning, Ivo carried Metal to the Repair Room, lying him down.

"Is he going to be okay?" Callie asked, sounding worried.

"He'll be fine," Ivo assured, sounding a little angry. "You run along and play now while I do my work."

Callie did as she was told and ran to the room she did most of her stuff in. She was still very worried, and prayed that Metal was going to be alright.

Hours had passed and Metal was finally repaired. He woke up and sat up, looking around at his surroundings, then at himself, then at Ivo.

"You didn't leave me," Metal said.

"I couldn't leave you. Think how Callie would feel if you had been destroyed," Ivo answered.

"How is she?" Metal asked.

"She's fine," Ivo answered. "You should go and see her. She's in the usual room."

Immediately, Metal headed to the room Callie was in. When she saw him, she almost squealed in happiness. However, she managed to restrain it to a happy smile. She ran up to him and jumped up into a hug, clinging to him tightly.

"I'm so happy to see you! I thought Sonic killed you!" she said happily.

"I did, too," Metal replied. "It's good to be back. So, do you fancy writing a few stories?"

"Yes!" Callie replied excitedly. She got out the paper and her pen, starting to write. Her handwriting was what you'd expect from a three year-old, but the spelling was amazing for her age. Despite the backwards letters.

Later at night time, Metal carried Callie to her room and tucked her into her bed.

"Metal, will you be going out to fight Sonic again?" Callie asked.

"Not for a long time," Metal replied. "Good night, Callie."

"Night-night, Metal," Callie yawned, falling asleep.

Metal headed down to his chamber, looking at the painting on the glass. He then went inside and shut himself off.

**Short, quick chapter to end Callie's toddler years and the Sonic CD part. Hope you enjoyed and see you when Callie's a little older!**


	6. Born

**~Born~**

_(Current Year: 1996)_

Metal had come back from the Death Egg that Ivo built to fight in. He had been beaten by Sonic again. Callie, however, had to stay in the home Death Egg. She waited as Metal polished himself, finally coming out of the Polish Room as shiny as a new penny. He went over to the Games Room – a new room which had been installed which was mainly for videogames. In fact, everything about it was videogames. Metal walked into the room, seeing her playing on _'Crash Bandicoot'._

Callie paused the game when she saw him, standing up and smiling. She was now a little taller, being the exact same height as Metal. She had brown hair which was short, just above her shoulders. She wore a black dress very similar to a particular blue one, and wore black shoes which she could slip on easily. "Hello, Metal," she said.

"Hello, Callie," Metal responded, sounding a little emotionless.

"Why are you so sad?" Callie asked.

"I'm not sad," Metal replied.

"But you don't sound happy," Callie pointed out.

"I've been given a new nickname which I hate," Metal revealed. "Sonic has now started to call me Metal Sonic. But I'm not a 'metal Sonic'. He's an 'organic Metal'."

"Don't get so angry about it," Callie said. "It's nothing to get angry about."

"But I'm not a metal Sonic," Metal repeated. "I'm Metal. Just Metal. I'm my own person. I don't deserve such a disgusting title."

"I think it's kinda cute~" Callie pinioned.

"It deserves to rot in a hole," Metal pinioned.

"I'm still going to call you Metal," Callie said. "Metal Sonic is too long. I bet even that meanie Sonic will stick to calling you it."

"Hopefully," Metal added.

_..._

Later on Metal was called to test out a new training course set up for him.

"Okay, Metal, since you have failed three missions I decided that you should train in a course like this," Ivo explained.

Metal looked at the obstacle course that was set up for him. It looked easy. He looked back at Ivo. "I'll give it a go," he decided. "I'll even try my best not to

Ivo nodded, opening the door into the obstacle course. Metal went inside. Ivo closed the door and looked through the window, pressing a button to switch on the course. Blades started to spin, fire began coming out of tubes in the wall and walls began crashing together.

Metal counted down in his head before he set off. _'3… 2… 1….' _ Suddenly he was off at full speed.

Metal leapt over a small barrier using his hands. He swerved past the poles which were neatly in a line, then doing a very fast limbo under a flamethrower which was built into the wall. There was a spinning blade on the floor which he leapt over easily. Then he had to get past the blades quickly and carefully, along with the large knives that chopped downwards. He got past both of these easily, then facing the walls which crashed together. He had to time it right…

And he did.

Metal quickly sped through the three crashing walls and reached the end, getting a time of 1:54.

"Impressive," Ivo said.

"Thank you," Metal replied. "Now I am going to spend some time with Callie."

"You seem attached to her," Ivo pointed out.

"I was built to protect her life. That was my original purpose. How is it possible for me _not _to be attached to her?" Metal asked.

"I just don't want your connection with her to get in your way when fighting Sonic," Ivo replied. "It might make you softer."

"And if I spend too much time fighting Sonic I'll end up attacking Callie," Metal responded, walking off before Ivo could say anything back to him. He didn't need to listen to nonsense like that.

Ivo sighed. "He's gonna get himself into a heap of trouble…" he said to himself. "Well, I guess I should go check on that new robot I made from Steel Sonic's parts."

_..._

Metal was walking through the metallic hallways when Callie passed him, riding on her scooter. He got his booster going at a mild pace, flying beside her.

"Are you having fun, Callie?" Metal asked.

"Yep~!" Callie replied. "I'm going SUPER fast!"

"Indeed you are," Metal chuckled.

At that very moment both the two could hear Ivo shouting angrily. They both slowed down.

"Grr! You irritant little piece of scrap! Get back here with my blueprints!" Ivo shouted, and could be seen running through the other metallic corridor ahead.

Metal looked at Callie. "I'll go see what's happening," he said, flying to Ivo. "Is everything alright, Master?"

"Not really, no!" Ivo answered angrily. "You see, I was building a robot from Steel Sonic's scrap parts, but it took its blueprints and ran off!"

"Don't worry, I'll get those blueprints off him," Metal assured. "And I'll bring him back to you."

"A little warning: he's built with strength and extreme stealth. And he has a free mind which can't be controlled. Also, he cannot be deactivated," Ivo explained.

Metal noted this down in his head. "Got it," he said, flying off through the hallways.

_..._

Metal arrived in the Storage Room. It was dark and had no lights. The room was ginormous, with bits and pieces of robots and other machinery scattered around the perimeter. Metal began searching around the room, switching on his night vision.

"Come out while you can, failure. I'll eventually find you," Metal commanded, searching slowly, checking every area like a hawk. He heard a sound come from the back of the room, immediately heading over. He could hear the sound of a robot shivering, and could hear faint whimpering. _'I've got you now…' _Metal thought successfully.

Metal approached the source of the sound, finding a little robot crouched behind a giant robot arm. He had orange irises and looked very similar to Metal. His chest had a golden lightning bolt painted on it and he was silver. His top quill on his head was slightly longer and the other two quills were shorter. His eyes were less threatening that Metal's and he wore a belt with a holster holding a silver pistol, a black sniper rifle being on his back. His shoes were a very light chrome colour, as were the back of his hands. His back engine was also shorter than Metal's. In height, he's probably a little taller than the height up to Metal's waist. He looked up at Metal, still shaking. Metal only looked down at him angrily.

Metal grabbed the robot by the arm and pulled him up harshly, causing the robot to bleep in fear and look away from him, turning off his eyes. Metal forced the robot to stand as tall as he could, still happening to tower over him. His face was mere inches from the chrome robot's face.

"Hand me those blueprints. You're coming with me whether you like it or not," Metal confirmed.

The robot shook his head, trying to pull away.

"Come with me or I'll be forced to destroy you!" Metal snarled.

This only made the robot want to get away more.

Metal grew angry. He shot a lightning attack at him, injuring him badly.

The robot screeched and started whimpering again.

Metal snatched the blueprints from his grasp, picking the robot up and carrying him in both arms as if carrying a dead body.

The little robot curled up a little, scared.

Metal carried him to Ivo's office. "I have caught him, Master," he informed.

"Excellent," Ivo responded.

Metal handed Ivo the blueprints.

"I guess I'll have to start again with this one," Ivo said with a sigh after looking at the blueprints. "Take him to the Meltdown Chamber. I don't want to see him in my sight ever again."

"Might I ask what the title of this robot is, Master?" Metal asked.

"He was going to be called Metal Sniper because he was a stealth robot who could easily snipe people," Ivo answered. "Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Yes," Metal replied, carrying Sniper out.

_..._

Metal took Sniper to the Meltdown Chamber. He strapped him to the conveyor belt with leather belts.

"Trust me. It's better this way," Metal said to Sniper.

Sniper began making sounds as if he was crying softly. "W-Will it hurt…?" he asked.

"…I don't actually know," Metal admitted.

"I don't want to die…" Sniper cried.

"I can't help you, Sniper. I'm sorry," Metal apologized.

"Just let me go. I'll do anything," Sniper said, looking at Metal with pleading eyes.

Metal couldn't help but stare right into them. Those eyes… nobody could resist them. Metal then looked away. "Fine," he eventually said, taking Sniper off the conveyor belt. He picked him up and sped off to the Repair Room.

_..._

Metal began to repair Sniper when they got there.

"Ouch!" Sniper yelped at some point when Metal was fixing his arm.

"Did that hurt?" Metal asked, looking somewhat surprised.

Sniper nodded quickly.

"Strange…" Metal said. He eventually fixed Sniper.

Sniper managed to stand up, but his arm was still sore. Metal gave him a sling to support it.

"Is that better?" asked Metal.

"Yes," Sniper answered. "Thank you, Metal."

"You learnt my name fast," Metal stated.

"I was looking at your database on my main computer," Sniper responded. "I've also learnt that we are both built from the same parts, and we are the only two in existence with them."

"Are you saying that we're brothers?" Metal asked.

Sniper nodded.

"I almost killed my own brother…" Metal told himself, guilty.

"It wasn't your fault," Sniper said, overhearing him. "You didn't know I was your brother."

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you," Metal apologised. "And for threatening you. It wasn't a usual thing of mine."

"When you become threatening you can easily scare the enemies away," Sniper explained.

"I've already tried doing that to my rival," Metal announced. "It didn't work. He was too cocky."

"You were pretty scary to me," Sniper clarified. "But I am a bit of a coward."

"So was I when I started off as a fighter robot three years ago," Metal compared. "I bet that in the future you'll be quite the robot. Nobody will stand a chance against you."

"You really think so?" Sniper asked, sounding happy.

"I don't think. I know," Metal replied.

"I'm gonna be as scary as you, then!" Sniper said, doing his best to strike a heroic pose. "The terrifying Metal Sniper!"

"I think you'll get along with a friend of mine," Metal said, chuckling a little.

"Really? Who's your friend?" Sniper asked curiously.

"Her name is Callie," Metal answered. "She is our Master's daughter and is currently six years old. She's really nice, don't worry. Come on; I'll take you to meet her."

"Okay," Sniper reacted, walking with Metal to where Callie was last left riding on her scooter.

_..._

Meanwhile, Callie had snuck into the control room which activated Metal's obstacle course. She was very quiet, but she turned it on. She knew that she had some robot abilities, which was why she was very accurate with her writing and painting. Almost accurate, anyway. Maybe she had the same skill as Metal did? Of course, Callie was going to find this out by trying out the obstacle course. And so she went inside.

Callie took time to climb over the barrier. She just walked around the lined-up poles. When she came to the flamethrower in the wall, she crawled under it carefully, as low as she could go so she didn't get the slightest bit burnt. Then there was the spinning fan on the floor. Callie tried to do a runners-up to jump over it, only just managing. When landing on the other side, she almost fell backwards into the rotating blades. Her heart was racing when she regained balance. Now there was no way back. Nothing was going to make her jump over than fan again. But when she looked ahead…

She realised that there was no more moving on for her. But she had to try getting to the end. If she shouted for help, she'd be in big trouble. So she decided to take the risk.

**Uh-oh! Callie's in trouble! That's what happens when you leave a six year-old unsupervised and doors unlocked. And also, we have introduced Metal Sniper (the character with 'Believe in Myself SA2 version' for his theme)! What will happen to Callie? And how will Metal get away with keeping Sniper alive? Find out next chapter!**


	7. Hidden

**~Hidden~**

Metal became confused when he saw that Callie wasn't in the hallway where he last left her. He tried not to take much mind to it, searching around again.

"She should be around here somewhere…" Metal told himself, thinking out loud.

Metal looked ahead and could see Ivo. He looked at Sniper. "Quick! Hide!" he whispered.

"Where?" Sniper asked, looking around.

Since there wasn't enough time for this, Metal grabbed Sniper and flew him into the room beside them, which was the Upgrade Room. He shut the door with the code quickly, then acting normal as he was approached by his creator.

"Did you dispose of the failed robot?" Ivo asked.

"Yes, Master," Metal answered.

"Good," Ivo responded. "I'll try building him again some other time – I'm building something else right now."

"What are you building?" Metal asked, interested.

"It's a robot echidna called Metal Knuckles," Ivo replied. "I've decided to make named copies now. I'm also going to start working on a machine called Tails Doll."

"Interesting," Metal stated.

"By the way, Metal, have you seen Callie anywhere?" Ivo queried.

"No," Metal answered. "I was looking for her just now."

"Hm. Odd," Ivo muttered. "Well then, I'll leave you to it. I'll be seeing you later." With that, Ivo walked off.

After Ivo was fully out of sight, Metal pressed the buttons on the small panel on the wall, activating the door, making it open. Sniper looked at him.

"Has he gone?" Sniper asked quietly.

"Yes, he's gone," Metal replied.

Sniper sighed in relief. "Whew. That was definitely a close call," he said.

"I agree," Metal agreed. "But not even Ivo knows where Callie is. Come on, we have to find her. I'm getting worried."

Once again Metal began his search with Sniper. It was about five minutes into the search when they heard a faint buzzing sound, the faint sound of a flamethrower and walls crashing together.

"Oh no…" Metal gasped.

"What?" Sniper asked.

"Come on!" Metal shouted, grabbing Sniper by the arm and flying along at full speed.

…

Callie was looking at the clashing walls. She took in a few deep breaths, ready to get past them. They were moving pretty quickly. Callie looked back, seeing the death-traps she had gone through. There was no way she was going back that way. Besides, she was so close to the end. All she had to do was get by these walls.

"I can do this… I can do this like Metal can…" she told herself. But just as she was about to run, a cold metallic hand grabbed her by the arm tightly. The course then powered off.

The one who grabbed her was Metal, who flew her to the end and back into the small control room. Sniper was the one who turned the course off.

"What did you think you were doing?" Metal asked.

"I thought I could be like you if I finished the course…" Callie admitted.

"You could've gotten yourself killed," Metal reminded.

"Sorry…" Callie apologised, sniffling a little.

Metal knelt down to her level. "Look at me," he said softly.

Callie looked at him.

"If I hadn't come here you would've been crushed by those walls. Think how sad me and your dad would have been," Metal explained.

Callie thought about it. She realised how silly it was to try finishing the course. It was built for Metal, and nobody else.

"We would be very sad," Metal said, ending the silence. He then stood up, deciding to change the topic. "Callie, I'd like you meet my little brother, Sniper."

"Hello," Sniper said shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Sniper!" Callie responded.

"I think you two will get along really well," Metal pinioned.

…

It was night time, although it was hard to tell due to being in space. Again Metal tucked Callie into bed. He also put Sniper into Mecha's old recharge chamber, then going into his own and recharging for the night.

…

That night, Callie got out of her bed and slipped on her black, fluffy slippers. She whipped on her black dressing gown and tied it on after wrapping it round herself. She had forgotten to turn off her PlayStation. She went down to her Games Room and turned off the console, then turning off the light before leaving.

On the way back to her own room, she tripped up on her scooter and fell down some metal stairs, crashing through a door into a room. Already she had bruises showing up on her skin, and she rubbed her had. "Ow…" she groaned painfully, tears in her eyes waiting to escape. However, she held them back. After a few minutes she stood up shakily, about to head back up the stairs. But she had never seen this room before, so turned around to see what was in it.

It was quite a small room. But it was filled with lots of old-looking stuff. There was blue dress hanging up. The dress had a stitch on it where there must have been a hole, and there was also a stitch in line with the one on the front, only on the back, being the exact same size. The dress looked very similar to the one Callie was wearing, just bigger and a different colour. It also looked very old.

Callie was curious about this dress, but looked around some more. There was a photograph in sepia tone framed, an old diary, a pair of blue shoes and a blue head band. There were countless other things, too.

"What is all this?" Callie asked herself. "And why have I never been allowed in here?" She looked around, before picking up one of the photographs. A portrait photo of a girl and a hedgehog, both the two smiling. The photo made Callie smile a little. "These two look like me and Metal," she compared. She put the framed picture in her gown pocket and headed out, closing the door, walking up the stairs and returning to her room, sleeping for the rest of the night.

…

**Callie's safe! She almost got herself killed! But Ivo still hasn't discovered Sniper… What will he do once he does? And who are the two in the sepia-toned photograph, hedgehog and human? All will be revealed next chapter!**

**Also, I've just done a new front cover to this story, different from the other. I want to hear your thoughts about it! If you can't see it very well, then you can find it on deviantART! See you next chapter!**


	8. Found

**~Found~**

Callie woke up that morning and got dressed, taking the photo out of her gown pocket and put it on the white table beside her bed. She headed out and went to the Games Room where she played on _'Crash Bandicoot' _again.

…

Metal was walking down the hallways with Sniper.

"I think Callie's a really nice girl," Sniper said.

"She is a really nice girl, that's why," Metal replied.

"I wonder where she is right now," Sniper wondered.

"She's probably in her Games Room," Metal responded.

…

Ivo was walking through the hallways when he saw Metal and Sniper walking together.

"That defiant bucket of bolts!" he rasped.

…

Both robots had no idea that Ivo was right behind them, before both robots were grabbed by the forearm. They immediately turned around.

"Oh… Hello, Master…" Metal greeted, hiding his nervousness.

"Metal… Is this Metal Sniper standing by your side?" Ivo asked, restraining his anger.

Metal bowed his head in shame. "I couldn't destroy him, Master… It didn't feel right…" he admitted.

"You insolent machine! I have every right to turn both of you into scrap! Just like I did with Steel Sonic!" Ivo shouted at them both. Sniper flinched when he yelled, but Metal just stayed standing shamefully with his head down.

Ivo grabbed the two again and dragged them down to the Prison Room, a room which he was actually planning on using to hold Sonic and his friends captive inside. He disabled their powers and threw them both inside a cell together, locking them in.

"I'm ashamed of you, Metal. I expected better from a robot like you," he growled at Metal before leaving the room and closing the door. After the door closed, the room seemed very dark. Both robots switched on their night vision.

"I hope Callie's okay…" Metal sighed sadly as he sat on the floor, staring at the hard, metallic ground.

"You care about her a lot, don't you?" Sniper asked him.

"I can't help it. I have to care about her," Metal replied. "…She's my best friend."

"I see," Sniper said.

"Who wouldn't care about her? She's a cute kid with… a heart. And she makes me feel as if I also have a heart, which I don't…" Metal explained.

"…Do you love her?" Sniper asked.

Metal was silent, a little surprised by the question. He didn't know. After all, robots couldn't experience the emotion known as 'love'.

"I don't know what 'love' feels like," Metal eventually admitted. "I don't think you do, either."

"I do," a female voice said. Both robots looked. They saw a robot hedgehog leaning against the wall next to the door, one foot resting on it and arms folded. This robot looked like the Archie Comics Mecha Sonic from issue #39, only the blue was replaced by a very light violet which was almost pink and the yellow was replaced by a nice red colour. The inside of her silver ears was an indigo blue, her eyes were pink instead of red and her shoes were aqua blue.

_(Cue music: watch?v=BFV9J40TDO0)_

"Who are you?" Metal asked.

"My name is EMMI. It's short for: 'Eggman's Mechanical Manufactured Intelligence'," the violet robot answered.

"By Eggman, do you mean Ivo?" Metal questioned.

"Yes," EMMI replied. "He built me to be a time-travelling robot."

"Why?" Metal asked.

"So I can see when he accomplishes in the future and secrets of his past," EMMI answered. "Maybe other reasons, too."

"When were you made?" Metal questioned.

"The same year you were," EMMI answered. "You never saw me because I spent a lot of my time time-travelling. And before you ask, I wasn't named by Ivo. I was named by a hedgehog I met in the future called Silver. I feel kinda sorry for him."

Metal just sat in confusion.

"If you want to know what love feels like, I'll explain it to you," EMMI continued. "Love is an emotion towards someone that you would never harm or let be harmed. You want to keep them safe forever and you both trust each other. But most of all, you are kind to each other and you are inseparable."

Metal thought of this. All of these explained Metal's feeling towards Callie.

"I… I think I do love her…" he admitted. "I never want to see her hurt, and I don't want to see her sad. I want to make her happy."

"So you do love Callie," Sniper said.

Metal would have blushed. Maybe Callie would hate him if she learnt this. Both the two were still only six. Metal then decided to ask EMMI why she knew about love.

"How do you know about love?" he asked.

"…I can't really say," EMMI replied. "If Ivo finds out, then I'm a goner."

"We won't tell Ivo. We promised," Sniper promised. "Right, Metal?"

"Right," Metal agreed.

_(Cue music: watch?v=1MlgxNyhtHU)_

EMMI let out a sigh. "I was programmed to have life-like abilities. But when I was made, the system malfunctioned and I was given the complete abilities of life. I can feel emotions, I can cry real tears, I can eat, think, breathe, become tired, feel textures, feel pain and I can die," she answered.

"So you have a malfunction?" Metal asked.

EMMI nodded.

"Can't you get it fixed?" Sniper asked.

"No," EMMI replied.

"Why not?" Metal questioned.

"Because it will kill me," EMMI answered. "It will hurt, too."

"Can't you just get all abilities removed at once?" Sniper asked.

"Because the dying ability takes too long to remove," EMMI responded. "If I get that removed first, the pain will be too great and I will die of pain. If I get it removed last, I would already be dead because without my breathing ability, I will suffocate and die."

"…No wonder it has to stay secret," Sniper said.

"EMMI, do you love someone?" Metal asked.

"That's a little personal, isn't it?" EMMI reacted.

"I was only asking," Metal replied.

"…Promise not to make fun of me," EMMI said.

"I promise," Metal promised.

"I promise, too," Sniper promised.

EMMI sighed. "I know it sounds weird, but I love Silver the Hedgehog," she admitted. "Even though he's in the very far future, he's on Sonic's side…"

"Romeo and Juliet, anyone?" Sniper compared.

"You love the good guy. I can see why," Metal said, both he and EMMI ignoring Sniper's remark.

"You know that we're the bad guys, don't you?" EMMI reminded.

"I know," Metal replied sadly. "I just hope one day we can all be good."

"I don't want to spoil the future for myself," EMMI said. "But I'm not sure if we ever will become good."

"Do you know if our Master is going to kill us?" Sniper asked.

"I don't know," EMMI revealed, sighing. "If he's going to do such a thing, I'll save you. And that's a promise."

"Thank you," Metal thanked.

EMMI looked at the time on her eye-screens. "I should be heading out to my next mission in the future. I'll be back soon," she announced, leaving the room.

Metal and Sniper just sat quietly and patiently, waiting to know what their fate was going to be.

'_If I'm going to get dismantled… I want to say my last goodbyes to Callie…' _Metal thought.

…

**I know we didn't see much of Callie in this chapter, nor did we find out who the two were in the photograph, but shortly we will! And how will Callie react to Metal's feelings towards her? Plus, a newcomer is in the story! It's EMMI, the one who had 'Dreams of an Absolution' as he theme! Oddly enough, she loves Silver, too. Also, as you can see, I'm starting to add music to put in the background. All the music will be from Sonic games. Let me know if this is better or worse. See you in the next chapted!**


	9. Past

**~Past~**

Later on that day Ivo came inside the room, causing Metal and Sniper to snap from their little trances and stand up.

"I've decided to make a generous choice on what to do with you both," Ivo said. "Metal, after next year you will not be doing any more missions. Clear?"

"Clear," Metal replied. That was a very good thing for him. He wanted to stay with Callie.

"As for you, Sniper, you are to remain with all your powers disables and your weapons taken away from you," Ivo continued. "Is that clear?"

"Clear…" Sniper responded glumly. It was better than being melted down, though. Or dismantled.

And so both two brothers were serving their punishment. Not like they were at all bothered, but still.

"I think we should go check on Callie," Metal said.

Sniper nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

Metal and Sniper headed to the Games Room, where they found EMMI and Callie.

"Hey, there they are," EMMI said to Callie.

Callie smiled and ran up to them happily, giving Metal a tight hug. "I was scared that you might have been hurt!" she said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Metal replied. "Although I do have some good news.

"What?" Callie asked, wanting to know.

"Next year there will be a race which a lot of us are going to have. That will be my last mission. Then we can spend a lot more time together," Metal explained.

"Yay! That's great news!" Callie cheered happily.

"I thought you might be happy," Metal predicted.

So for the remains of the day the four of them played videogames.

…

That night, when Metal and Sniper were recharging, Callie was sat on the side of her bead in her black gown as usual, looking at the photograph.

"Just who are you…?" she asked curiously.

At that moment EMMI entered the room.

"You seem to have something on your mind," she said.

"I do," Callie admitted. She held up the photograph. "Who are they?"

EMMI examined the picture. "Where did you get this?" she asked.

"In a room downstairs," Callie answered.

EMMI sighed. "That was an out-of-bounds room, but I'll tell you, anyway," she announced. "The hedgehog is the Ultimate Life Form called Shadow. And that girl next to him is your second cousin. Her name was Maria."

"I've never heard of them two," Callie said.

"You weren't supposed to know about them," EMMI replied.

"Why?" Callie asked.

"I'll tell you the story if you have to know," EMMI answered.

…

_(Cue music: watch?v=U_HNK3nfu_c)_

A long time ago, about 44 years ago, your great grandfather lived aboard the Space Colony ARK. The ARK was one of the first space colonies to exist, where lots of research went on to benefit mankind. You can see it outside your window. Many worked aboard the ARK, and many lived aboard it, too. Maria, your great grandfather's granddaughter, was one who lived aboard it. She had never seen planet Earth before, and always wanted to visit it. But she couldn't because she was ill. She had NIDS – Neuro-Immuno Deficiency Syndrome. If you knew her, you would have got along.

Her grandfather, Professor Gerald, created the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow. He thought that if he used the same fruits on Maria he could cure her of her disease. Maria and Shadow became very good friends, until Guardian Unit of Nations got word about the creation of "Project: Shadow". In 1952, they invaded the ARK and destroyed anything that had something to do with this project – including the staff. Even Maria was a victim because she was like a sister to Shadow. She was only twelve years old. However, she had no ill will towards the humans after she was shot. In her dying breath she told Shadow to give mankind a chance, then ejected his pod before she died. Unfortunately, Shadow was found and taken to a military base where he was tested on, and nobody has seen him since. Some say he's still at that base, which is known as Prison Island. Others say GUN killed him and disposed of his body. No-one really knows.

However, Shadow was the last to be created out of the Ultimate Life Forms. There was the Biolizard, whom was the prototype of Shadow. But before him, there was Marilyn. She was an exact clone of Maria, only in different clothes and she had red irises like Shadow's. And she loved to wear her hair tied back. Nobody knows what happened to her – she disappeared long before the attack.

…

Callie was in complete surprise. So this is why she wasn't allowed to hear about Maria, because of a tragedy.

"She was like your mother," EMMI said, ending the silence.

Callie looked at her.

"Your mother never knew her, nor were they related, but she was very much like her. That's what made your father so attracted to her," EMMI continued.

"…What happened to my mother?" Callie asked.

"…She died…" EMMI answered.

"I know she died, but how did she die?" Callie asked again, more specific. "She wasn't shot like Maria, was she?"

"No," EMMI replied. "She was sick. After she gave birth to you, you were also sick. However, your disease was curable. Your mother's, however… she wasn't so lucky…" She let out a sigh, sad.

"…EMMI?" Callie asked.

"Yes?" EMMI responded.

"Do you think… when I'm older…" Callie began before being interrupted by EMMI.

"No, you won't. You have Metal to protect you. He cares about you, and he will never let harm come your way. That's what he was built for," EMMI explained.

"What if my sickness gets worse?" Callie asked.

"It won't," EMMI replied. "Metal cured it a long time ago. It won't come back worse. Trust me."

"Okay," Callie reacted.

EMMI realised what the time was. "Well, I guess it's time for me and you to go to sleep. Goodnight."

"Night," Callie replied, putting the photograph back on the side of her bed and falling asleep.

EMMI went to her own room and fell asleep.

Before Callie fell asleep, she thought to herself: _'Marilyn was never found and she disappeared long before the attack… Maybe she's still aboard the ARK?' _

…

**Another short chapter from me! The next chapter will be the last for her six-year age part! There won't be much of a jump, though. See you next chapter! **


	10. Birthday

**~Birthday~**

It was Callie's seventh birthday three weeks after she found out about Maria, Shadow and her mother. She was seven years old now, and everyone was celebrating.

"Happy birthday, Callie," Metal said to her, handing her a present which was neatly wrapped in silver wrapping paper with thick stripes of glitter, a lovely silver ribbon tied to it. It was so neat that Callie didn't want to ruin it by opening it.

"Oh, Metal, the wrapping is too professional to tear apart," Callie said.

"It didn't take me a long time. It's just part of my robot nature – accuracy," Metal responded. "Just open it."

Callie began to open the present, trying her best not to ruin the wrapping paper, even though Metal kept telling her that it really didn't matter. After finally unwrapping it, Callie had got two things she really wanted. A black notebook which was quite big was one of them. The second was a necklace. The chain was silver while the main jewel was in the shape of a teardrop, again being the colour black.

"Do you like them?" Metal asked.

"I love them, Metal!" Callie replied happily, hugging him tightly. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Metal responded.

Callie put the necklace around her neck.

"It looks beautiful on you, Callie," Metal stated.

"Thank you," Callie replied, smiling.

"So, what are you going to put in the notebook?" Metal asked.

"I'm going to use it as a scrapbook," Callie answered. "To put all my happy memories in them!"

"That's a wonderful idea," Metal agreed.

Callie then opened the rest of her presents. From Metal Sniper she got a new video game – _'Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'. _She was happy when she got that because she loved the _'Crash Bandicoot' _series. From her father she got _'Final Fantasy VII'. _That was a new game to her – she had never heard of Final Fantasy. EMMI's present was last, wrapped in pink girly paper normally. It felt like there was clothing or something inside. Possibly a blanket or something like that. However, EMMI told her to open it later, but wait until she "grows into it", whatever that meant. Callie thanked everyone for their gifts to her, but then she had a present of her own to give to a certain someone – Metal. How could anyone possibly forget it was Metal's birthday, too?

"Metal, you didn't think that we all forgot it was your birthday too, did you?" Callie asked, laughing a little.

"Yeah, wait until you see what we all made for you!" Sniper added joyfully.

Callie put a blindfold over Metal's pixelated eyes, leading him through the corridors with the others. She eventually took off the blindfold after arriving.

"You can open your eyes," she said.

Metal opened his eyes and saw an entire room which was huge, all built to fit his personal likes.

A lovely recharge chamber with his name plated on it in gold. Posters of movies he and Callie had watched. Shelves of books, CDs and DVDs. A stereo. And in the middle of the room was a brand new car, built just for him.

"Happy birthday, Metal!" Callie said, hugging him tightly.

Metal hugged her back. This was surely the best birthday these two had ever had.

…

**Okay, I lied about it being the last of Callie being six. But she's only a year older! And look, she even remembered Metal's birthday! However, EMMI has got her something. But what? Find out soon!**


	11. Dress

**~Dress~**

_(Current Year: 1997)_

Later on that day Callie had opened the present EMMI gave her. Since it was folded, it looked like some sort of blanket. But when she unfolded it, it was the same blue dress from the room filled with all the old stuff from almost fifty years ago – Maria's dress. It included the headband and the slip-on shoes.

Callie held the dress up to herself, measuring the size. It was far too long for her to wear now. EMMI then walked in.

"Your dad said I could give it to you," EMMI said.

"Why did he say I could have it, though?" Callie asked.

"I just told him that you'd look really nice in that dress," EMMI answered. "He agreed with me, and suggested I gave it to you."

"Thanks," Callie thanked.

"You're welcome," EMMI replied, smiling.

Callie folded the dress back up. She put it in the draw under her bed with the shoes and headband.

"That will fit you in a few years' time," EMMI assured.

"Are you sure I will look okay wearing that?" Callie asked.

"You'll look just like your cousin," EMMI responded. "Just with brown hair and green eyes. Unless you put blue contacts in your eyes and wear a blonde wig."

Callie laughed a little. "I don't think I'll take it that far," she said.

"You never know," EMMI responded. "Now, how about we see Metal with his new car?"

"Good idea!" Callie replied. She and EMMI went to see Metal and his new, original car.

…

Metal was racing around in his car in one of the largest rooms of the Death Egg. He loved it! How he sped around at high speed without wearing himself out. He saw Callie and EMMI enter, pulling up beside them.

"Hello there," he said.

"You learned to drive pretty fast," EMMI pointed out.

"I'm a robot, I watch and I learn," Metal responded.

"I'm a robot as well," EMMI reminded.

"What design?" Metal asked.

"…Malfunctioned android…" EMMI answered glumly.

"I'm part robot," Callie added.

"You're a human with the abilities of a robot," Metal corrected. "Some abilities, anyway."

"I was nearly right," Callie responded.

"Indeed you were," Metal chuckled. "I think I might use this car for future use against Sonic."

"When I learn to drive, you can race me!" Callie laughed.

"You'll beat me," Metal said. "Because you'll get a faster car."

"I know!" Callie said, still laughing.

"Hey, Metal. Fancy racing me some time?" EMMI asked, arms folded as if she was cool.

"Any time, any day, anywhere," Metal responded.

"I'll start building my own car," EMMI said, walking off, smiling.

After she left, Callie leaned in and whispered to Metal: "You're gonna win!"

Metal laughed a little. "You can count on it, Callie," he replied.

Sniper then walked in. "Anybody want a Go-Karting race?" he asked.

"I do!" Callie answered, excited. "Come on, Metal! Let's go!"

Metal turned off the engine of his car and climbed out of it. "Bear in mind I might break the pedals," he reminded.

Callie laughed a little. "You like to break stuff now, don't you?" she asked.

"Like that rotten hedgehog's skull…" Metal snarled, his irises brightened as his dark side began to awaken.

Callie looked at him. "…Metal? Are you okay?" she asked, worried.

Metal immediately blinked and snapped back to reality. "Oh, no…" he said, shocked.

"What is it?" asked Sniper.

"It's happening…" Metal replied, not looking at any of them, instead staring straight ahead in utter shock and fear.

"What is?" asked Callie.

"It's a malfunction robots suffer when they have to serve two completely different purposes…" Metal explained. "One side begins to take over, making the robot highly dangerous…"

"Don't kill me…" Sniper shivered.

"I'll try my hardest to keep myself normal," Metal responded. "Maybe that Kart Race will clear my main computer a little bit."

"Literally?" Sniper asked, cocking his head in confusion.

"Not literally," Metal answered. "Come on – last one there is an organic hedgehog!" He sped off, followed by Sniper and Callie.

'_What am I…?' _Metal thought, confusing himself.

…

**Metal has two personalities which are merging into one! But maybe this will get better and work out. Next chapter will maybe be something… different. Goodbye for now!**


	12. Fifty

**~Fifty~**

Professor Gerald Robotnik was working on a project. He called it: "Project: Marilyn". The reason he was working on this project? To save his three year-old granddaughter, Maria. He had almost finished. Marilyn was a clone of Maria made from some of her DNA (a strand of hair used to get that extract) and some energy from a Chaos Emerald. Marilyn had powers to protect and to destroy. She would age at the same time as Maria, which also meant that if Maria died, she would stop aging and gain ageless immortality. Her purpose was to try extracting the disease out of Maria's system and take it as her own.

Marilyn had at last been finished and opened her eyes.

"Success…" Gerald told himself. "I have finally made artificial life!"

Marilyn blinked a few times when her capsule was opened. She looked up at Gerald.

"Hello there, Marilyn," Gerald said, smiling, kneeling down to her level. "My name is Professor Gerald, but you can just call me grandpa."

"Grandpa…" Marilyn repeated. It instantly clicked as she learnt it. But the power began to dip.

Maria came into the room. "Grandpa, what's going on?" she asked.

"It's just another power dip, Maria," Gerald answered, looking at her. "Sorry if it frightened you. Would you like to meet Marilyn?" Gerald stood up, but Marilyn was hiding behind him. "It's okay, Marilyn, there's no need to be shy."

Marilyn slowly came from her hiding place. "H-Hello…" she said shyly to Maria, looking down at her feet.

"Hello," Maria replied. "I'm Maria Robotnik."

"I'm Marilyn Robotnik," Marilyn responded. She looked up a little and smiled.

Maria smiled back. "Do you wanna play with me?" she asked.

"Okay," Marilyn responded.

Maria took hold of Marilyn's hand and they both ran off together, laughing cutely.

Gerald watched them as they ran, smiling warmly. "She's growing up…" he said, referring to Maria. "At least now she has a friend who can protect her – and may even cure Maria."

…

**This was rushed! So yeah, for about two, three or more chapters I'll be doing Maria, Marilyn and Shadow. Then we'll move onto Callie moving onto either being eight or nine years old. Next chapter is when Marilyn fails and then Shadow comes to life! Ciao! **


	13. Cure

**~Cure~**

_(Current Year: 1946)_

Marilyn and Maria were running through the ARK together happily.

"Hey, Maria, guess what?" Marilyn asked.

"What?" Maria asked.

"Today's the day we try to cure you!" Marilyn answered, sounding happy.

"I know!" Maria responded, excited.

"But I'm still nervous… What if I fail?" asked Marilyn nervously. "What if I can't cure you?"

"We'll still be friends, Marilyn. It won't matter," Maria replied.

"Okay…" Marilyn responded, still nervous.

…

Later on, Gerald put Marilyn inside a capsule. Maria was just standing beside Gerald.

"Okay, Maria. I think Marilyn might be able to help you – then you can visit Earth," Gerald explained.

"But if she fails, she can still stay, right?" Maria asked. "She's my best friend."

"Of course she can. It wouldn't be her fault if she failed," Gerald answered. He then flipped a switch. "Both of you might feel a slight urge to jump."

Marilyn felt the urge, but remained as she was.

Maria felt the urge and jumped.

Gerald laughed a little when Maria jumped.

Maria also laughed.

Suddenly, Marilyn began to look weary.

"Marilyn, are you okay?" Maria asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Maria…" Marilyn replied. "I'm absolutely…" She trailed off and passed out.

Gerald immediately stopped the process and got her out. He checked for a pulse. Thankfully he felt it on her wrist.

"She's fine," Gerald revealed. "I think it might have been too much for her to handle."

"Will she wake up?" Maria asked, still worried for her friend.

"Yes, she will wake up," Gerald answered. "She's just sleeping, that's all. I'll just take her up to her bedroom so she can rest." With that, Gerald lifted Marilyn up and took her to her room, laying her on the bed. He let out a sigh. Maybe he couldn't cure Maria after all.

Gerald headed back to where Maria was. "Maria, why don't you go and play with your dolls while I work on a project?" he suggested.

"Okay then, grandfather," Maria replied, heading off to where she usually played with her dolls.

Gerald began to work on another project. One he called "Project: Shadow". This time it was to be in the form of a hedgehog, but he realised that it would be very hard to bring to life. So he had requested the help of a certain black creature which was living on the Black Comet…


	14. Replaced

**~Replaced~**

_(Current Year: 1948)_

Marilyn was walking with Maria.

"I wonder what my grandfather has been working on all this time…" Maria wondered.

"Me too…" Marilyn agreed. "It's been some time now."

Just then Maria was tagged on the back by a grey-haired boy running past her. Maria began chasing him, laughing.

"Na-na-na-na-naa!" the boy said, slapping his hand on his bottom as he stopped ahead of her. Maria then grabbed him before he could run off again. She then let him go as if he had broken free from her grasp and was running off again. Maria began chasing him.

"Get back here, you cheeky monkey!" Maria yelled playfully.

The boy had got to some distance and stopped in front of the Professor's lab. He got on his tip-toes to see what was going on through the window. What he saw was horrifying. A black and red hedgehog coming to life from a capsule… a monster and the professor looking over it. The boy almost fell over in horror.

Maria ran up behind him, laughing a little. She was about to grab him again, until seeing he was scared. "What's wrong?" she asked.

The boy pointed to inside the room. Maria looked through the small window, gasping at the sight. "What is that?"

Marilyn managed to catch up with them. "Okay. What's going on over here?"

Maria pointed to the window. "Look," she simply said.

Marilyn looked through the window, also looking shocked herself. "What in the world is that thing…?"

"That's what we were both thinking," said Maria.

Gerald then began approaching the door, unaware that the three children were out there.

"Hide!" Marilyn whispered loudly, grabbing them both and running off. She and the other two hid around the corner.

The black creature had disappeared when the three decided to take a peek at what was going on. The black hedgehog was walking beside Gerald up the corridors.

"Well then, Shadow, I suppose I should introduce you to my granddaughter, Maria," Gerald said to the hedgehog known as Shadow. "Wherever she is…"

Shadow didn't say anything. He was quiet as he just walked beside Gerald.

Maria decided to step out from the corner she was hiding behind slowly after Gerald and Shadow walked past. Gerald noticed her and stopped, smiled, turning around to face her.

"Ah, there you are, Maria," Gerald said when he saw her.

Shadow also turned around to face her.

Maria still seemed a little shy. It was obvious by the way she was standing and her facial expression.

Marilyn and the young boy were still around the corner, listening in.

"It's okay, Maria. He won't hurt you," Gerald assured. "This is Shadow. Don't be shy now, you can say hello."

"H-Hello…" Maria said shyly. "I'm Maria…"

Shadow could only wave.

"It seems he is having a few problems with his speech," Gerald noticed. "I don't think I managed to set his speech correctly."

"Shadow, would you like to play hide and seek with me?" Maria asked.

Shadow thought, and then nodded, smiling happily.

Maria smiled. "Okay then! I'll count to ten while you go and hide."

Shadow immediately sped off when Maria began counting. But before Maria could resume her count, Gerald spoke to her.

"Maria, you must not ever let Shadow meet Marilyn. He must never know about her," Gerald explained.

"Why not?" asked Maria.

"Because Shadow is the successful version of Marilyn," Gerald answered. "He is the key to your cure. If he meets Marilyn, I fear that they will start fighting."

"Okay, grandfather. I'll make sure Marilyn stays away from Shadow," Maria replied, then skipping off to find Shadow, realising that over ten seconds had passed.

…

Marilyn did not like the sound of Shadow. A more successful version than herself? She couldn't have that! Marilyn then turned to the boy.

"From what I just heard, I think that Shadow might be aggressive," she announced.

The boy nodded in agreement. "He must be evil. Like that alien creature that created him."

"You mean my grandfather?" Marilyn asked, a little surprised.

"I mean the other one," the boy corrected.

"Oh, right," Marilyn said, understanding.

"But Professor Gerald isn't really your grandfather," the boy stated. "He created you like he did with Shadow."

"I prefer to call him grandfather," Marilyn responded. "He told me to call him it."

"Oh, right," the boy said in response.

"We need to get rid of Shadow – he could hurt Maria," Marilyn continued.

"Then we need to get rid of him fast!" the boy agreed.

…

**Marilyn doesn't seem to like Shadow! And we all know that the boy is the GUN Commander. The problem is, he has no known name. Besides Abraham Tower, which is used in the Archie Comics. A few more chapters before going back to Metal and Callie!**


	15. Voice

**~Voice~**

_(Current Year: 1951)_

Years had passed, and still Shadow hadn't spoken a single word.

Maria was looking out of a window.

Shadow walked up beside her.

Maria looked at Shadow for a moment before speaking. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Shadow looked at the planet she was looking at. He knew all about it. The planet was called "Earth". So in response to Maria's question, he nodded.

Maria smiled, looking back at the Earth. "Grandfather told me that when I'm better I can visit there," she continued.

There was a silence for a moment.

"…Maria…" Shadow said.

Maria looked at him, surprised. "Shadow, you spoke!"

Shadow smiled as he looked up at her.

Maria smiled back. "I knew you could talk, Shadow!"

"By hearing you talk I've managed to teach myself," Shadow replied.

"Because you're the Ultimate Life Form," Maria responded, smiling.

Shadow smiled back. But that name, "the Ultimate Life Form", always made him wonder. Why was he created?

…

Marilyn had heard the conversation. She clenched her fists angrily, then ran off. "Stupid Professor… How dare he try to replace me with some stupid hedgehog! I'm gonna kill that thing in its sleep!"

…

_(Cue music: _ watch?v=If04AnC_OjU)

"Shadow, what do you think it's like on Earth?" Maria asked.

"The Professor said his life's work was dedicated to all of those who live down there," Shadow answered. "He once told that the reason for his existence was making people happy through the power of science."

"Shadow…" Maria said.

"Maria… I just don't know anything anymore. I often wonder why I was created. What my purpose is for being here. Maybe if I go down there, I will find the answers. Maybe…"

_..._

Marilyn ran into one of the rooms of the ARK. The room had some boxes in it with the GUN logo, which obviously meant weapons. She punched one of the wooden crates, smashing it open. Inside was a machine gun.

"Perfect," Marilyn said to herself as she picked it up, cocking it. She smirked, almost looking evil.

…

"So, you really think my grandfather can make everyone on that planet happy?" asked Maria.

"That's what the Professor said his life's work was dedicated to," Shadow replied. "I'm still wondering why I was created…"

"You were created to help all those down on that planet," Maria answered. "One day, when I'm better, we can go together. Right, Shadow?"

"Yes, Maria. We can go together," Shadow answered.

…

That night, everyone aboard the ARK was asleep. All except for one Ultimate Life Form who felt rejected.

"Alright. It's time to end this thing's life once and for all," Marilyn told herself as she approached the room Shadow was sleeping in. Luckily she had a silencer in her gun, so it wouldn't cause a panic around the colony. Marilyn aimed her gun at Shadow, her finger on the trigger.

"Time to die," she said as she was just about to pull the trigger. But she was grabbed and pulled out of the room.

Panicking, Marilyn used the butt of her gun to hit her assaulter in the stomach hard, then using the back of her fist to punch their face. She quickly got up and turned around, aiming her gun. Her heart almost stopped when she saw it was the Professor.

The Professor's nose was bleeding as he stood up, looking angrily at Marilyn.

"I knew you were too dangerous," he said.

"Grandfather, wait, I-I can explain!" Marilyn responded quickly and hesitantly, dropping her gun.

"I can't have you going around trying to kill Shadow and attacking anyone who tries to stop you," Gerald replied. "I'm sorry, Marilyn, but you're a danger to those aboard the ARK."

Marilyn hung her head in shame. "I understand…" she sighed.

Gerald took Marilyn to a room full of hibernation chambers. Marilyn had to lay down inside one.

"Shadow will protect Maria, won't he?" Marilyn asked.

"That's one reason I created him," Gerald answered.

"Will I ever be able to come out of here?" Marilyn questioned.

"…I can't guarantee it," Gerald admitted, before locking her inside and leaving the room.

Marilyn instantly went into hibernation.

…

The young boy had seen everything, for her was awake as well. He had seen how violent Marilyn really was, but it was all because of Shadow. He now _hated _Shadow.

…

Somewhere down on Earth, GUN had only just heard about Shadow's creation.

"Another Ultimate Life Form?" the Commander said to himself when he heard the news. "What was wrong with the other one Gerald had created?"

"We don't know, sir," the messenger soldier admitted. "We think possibly because Project: Shadow could be used for a weapon against us."

"Then I want that thing destroyed!" the Commander exclaimed, slamming his fist on the control desk. "Prepare the army, soldier. Eliminate anything aboard the ARK which has something to do with that project!"

"Yes, sir," the soldier responded, leaving.

…

**Next is probably the final chapter before we go back to Metal and Callie. So now we know where Marilyn is! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	16. Accident

**~Accident~**

_(Current Year: 1952)_

Maria and Shadow were both looking out of the window again, sitting beside each other. Since Maria had become so distant to Marilyn, she had no idea that she was missing.

Shadow looked at Maria and smiled.

Maria smiled back.

Both the two looked back through the window and saw a ship closing in.

"Huh?" Maria asked. "What's that, Shadow?"

Shadow looked, trying to see what ship it was. "It's a GUN ship," Shadow answered. "What are they doing here? Nothing's gone wrong."

"Maybe my grandfather knows why they're here," Maria said. "Let's go, Shadow!"

Shadow and Maria began running to try and find the Professor.

EMMI saw them both. "Why are you both running?" she asked.

"Oh, hey, EMMI," Maria said. "Me and Shadow were just looking through the window at the Earth when we saw this GUN ship heading up here towards the ARK."

"That's unusual," EMMI stated.

"We were just on our way to my grandfather to find out what the ship is here for," Maria continued.

"Your grandfather is in the Research Lab," EMMI responded. "Come on, I'll take you to him."

EMMI lead Shadow and Maria to the Research Lab, where Professor Gerald was just working on a project, as usual. He saw the three and looked at them.

"Is something wrong?" Gerald asked.

"Grandfather, Shadow and I spotted this GUN shuttle heading towards the colony," Maria explained. "We wondered if you knew anything about it."

"That's strange…" Gerald stated. "I know nothing about this shuttle. I have a bad feeling this…"

EMMI looked around the corner of the corridor, not seeing anything. However, she could hear the sound of an army running and shouts. She gasped, quickly heading back to Maria, Shadow and the Professor.

"From what I can hear, it sounds like an invasion," she announced, trying to keep calm.

"An invasion?" Maria asked, shocked. "But why?"

"I'm unsure," EMMI admitted.

The shouts were coming closer. "Destroy Project: Shadow and everything connected with it!"

"Are they talking about Shadow, grandfather?" Maria asked.

Gerald didn't answer her question. Instead, he looked directly at Shadow and spoke. "Shadow, get Maria to the room you both usually stay in when admiring the Earth. There's an escape pod in there which can just hold two. I want you both to escape to Earth in that pod. Understand?"

"I understand, Professor," Shadow answered. "But what about your own safety?"

"I'll be alright, Shadow. Now go! Before the soldiers find you!" Gerald commanded.

Shadow nodded, grabbing Maria by the hand and running off with her.

EMMI looked up at Gerald. "Professor, I'll lead you to your escape pod," she said.

"Freeze now, both of you!" a voice shouted. Both the two looked. The room's exit was blocked by armed GUN soldiers aiming at them.

…

Shadow and Maria were being chased by a unit of GUN soldiers. Maria was panting a little, out of breath.

"Find them before they escape!" a soldier was heard shouting.

Thankfully they reached the room they were told to go to, locking the door so nobody could get in.

Maria leant on the control panel, out of breath.

Shadow stood in the circle which measured the escape pod's space. "It can fit us both in," he said. "But the only way to activate it is by using the control panel." Just as he was about to step off it, the glass surrounded him. "What?" he asked himself, until he noticed it was Maria. Maria had realised that there wasn't enough time, and that the soldiers were about to come in. Plus, she knew she wouldn't last long on Earth – but Shadow would.

"Maria!" Shadow shouted. He noticed that the door had been opened by one of the soldiers shooting the locking panel.

"Shadow, I beg of you… please, do it for me… for a better future…" Maria said.

"Maria…" Shadow said again, noticing the soldiers.

"For all people… on that planet… Give them a chance to be happy…" Maria continued. "Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it… That's the reason you were brought into this world…"

A soldier aimed his pistol at Maria. "Step away from the controls," he commanded.

Maria didn't move nor look at the soldier.

Shadow remained completely helpless. He tried to break out of the capsule, but it didn't work.

"Don't play games with me, girl! Step away from the panel or I'll shoot!" the soldier snapped.

'_I will save Shadow… I will not let them kill him…' _Maria thought as she took in a deep breath. She pressed the button on the panel, but as soon as she did, the soldier shot her in the chest. The pod hadn't launched yet, it still had twenty seconds, so Shadow witnessed the most horrifying event he could ever witness in his life.

_(Cue music:_ _ watch?v=wfsuOMwstCo)_

Maria fell backwards, her eyelids becoming heavy.

"Maria!" Shadow shouted, his heart sinking.

Maria fell onto the ground, but weakly turned herself onto her front and dragged herself to Shadow's capsule, not getting very close.

"Please, Shadow… I need your help…" Maria said to Shadow weakly. She reached her hand up slowly almost as if reaching for him. "Everyone's fate depends on… you!" she revealed before falling onto her front and losing all signs of movement.

"MARIA!" Shadow hollered before his capsule was ejected after the countdown ended.

…

EMMI and Gerald were walking where they were forced to walk, soldiers aiming at them as they were handcuffed. They were both forced aboard the ship the troops came in. Gerald and EMMI both noticed that there was an escape pod leaving the ARK, but they both managed to see that only Shadow was inside it. This caused Gerald to panic.

"Where's Maria? Where's my granddaughter?" he asked, sounding worried.

None of the soldiers knew what he was on about, until he heard a voice.

"The girl in the blue dress who had blonde hair… is dead…" the soldier speaking stepped forwards sadly, looking very guilty.

Gerald felt as if he was hearing things. "No… you must have the wrong person… Not Maria…" he denied.

"It was her…" the soldier announced. "She helped Project: Shadow escape… I didn't know what I was doing…"

"No! Why! HOW COULD YOU!" Gerald screamed, trying to run to the soldier to attack him. However, the other soldiers held him back.

EMMI sighed sadly, clenching her fists. Of course, this wasn't her timeline. She was sent to the past to find out everything about Gerald, Maria, Marilyn and Shadow. This was her only chance to find as much as possible. But she still didn't know where Marilyn disappeared to. And she didn't know a way to discover Shadow's fate. Besides, right now EMMI was angry over what had happened to Maria. Her fists clenched even tighter and her eyes brightened as she gritted her teeth. She was staring into nothing as she looked straight ahead of herself.

"I was created to discover my creator's family secrets…" she began. "What happened to Maria was always a mystery… But now I know… You humans are so heartless that you would kill a twelve year-old girl for helping her friend escape… My creator will learn of this, as will his sick daughter who will hopefully not have to go through the same process… History will not repeat itself!"

The soldiers looked at EMMI, confused. Gerald did the same.

EMMI saw the young boy crying slightly, upset about what had happened to Maria and his family. EMMI snapped out of her little daze and looked at him. She then looked at the soldiers.

"Can I just have a moment with him?" she asked.

"Make it quick. After that you're coming with us and we're going to find a way to reprogram you," a soldier answered.

EMMI went over to the boy and knelt down to his level. "Listen," she said softly. "There's something I need you to do for me. I know you may hate these people for what they've done, but you have to go with them and become one of them."

"They killed my family," the boy reminded, as if ignoring EMMI. Of course, he was traumatized.

"I know, but you have to trust me. You're a very smart boy. If you become one of them, you will grow up to be their new Commander. Once you're their Commander, you can prevent anything like this from happening ever again," EMMI explained.

"They killed Maria," the boy reminded.

EMMI sighed. She rested a hand on his shoulder. "When you're Commander, none of these people will be there," she said. "Just imagine it: fighting wars and commanding an army. All of your soldiers will look up to you and know what you have been through – you'll go down in history!"

The boy thought for a moment.

"Time's up, robot, get in the ship!" a soldier commanded.

EMMI sighed again, standing up.

"EMMI, will I ever see you again?" the boy asked.

"Of course you will," EMMI answered with a smile. "But it will be in a very, very long time." She then teleported back to her time, leaving everyone around her – including Gerald and the boy – in complete surprise.

…

And so, EMMI went back and told Ivo everything about her trip in the past. She also explained how Shadow and Marilyn both mysteriously disappeared and she had no idea where to find them.

…

The soldier who shot Maria raised the young boy to be the next Commander. All GUN soldiers told him that it was Shadow's fault for the death of his family and Maria. And so he grew up to become the Commander of GUN. However, he never saw EMMI again after she disappeared, so he assumed she was dead. However, he may be meeting her again someday. Maybe.

…

Gerald, however, went insane. He plotted his revenge – by destroying the planet. After he was caught doing this, he was chained to a chair so he couldn't escape. He requested to make a video of his last moment before he was executed, which was to remain in his diary. And little did anyone know that this would be important one day…

…

Marilyn remained in hibernation aboard the ARK for the years to go, still waiting to be awakened.

…

Shadow was experimented on when he was on Prison Island, a secret military base. He was considered too dangerous to be used as a weapon, so was locked away, never to be seen again.

…

As for Maria, she was buried down on Earth. Her burial clothes were picked by her auntie and uncle. The burial clothes were very much different from her usual blue dress – she was wearing a black dress like one a maid would wear. She had no shoes or hairband. Ivo was never told about what happened to Maria, although he was forced to turn up at her funeral. Ivo kept the dress and stitched it up, along with keeping the shoes and hairband. He didn't keep these for a particular purpose, just so he never forgot about his mysterious cousin who lived in space with his grandfather.

…

**Ta-da! Okay, we're moving back onto Metal and Callie next! So now you know why EMMI sometimes gets sad when thinking of Maria and how she knows so much – because she was there! And to avoid the confusion Sega began, I combined Maria's main death from Sonic Adventure 2 with her death in Shadow the Hedgehog after **_**'Lost Impact'. **_**Like how I did that? And also, since people make jokes that the Commander was stupid for joining GUN after they killed Maria and his family, I tried to make it look more normal. See you next chapter! **


	17. ARK

**~ARK~**

_(Current Year: 1998)_

Callie was now eight years old. She was looking at the dress her father gave her for her birthday last year, even though it was EMMI who gave it to her.

EMMI then came in the room. "Why do you keep looking at that dress like that?" she asked.

Callie looked at her, then back at the dress. "I don't know. For some reason it feels like I'm more connected to it than I think I am," she answered.

"Because Maria was your cousin, remember?" EMMI reminded.

"I know," Callie replied. "But it feels like… there's much more to it than meets the eye."

"You'll figure it out eventually," EMMI assured. "Maybe it's to do with something that has happened, or something that's going to happen."

Callie looked back at EMMI again. "Why do you know so much?"

EMMI looked at her oddly. "Maybe because I'm a robot, and robots tend to be know-it-alls," she answered.

"But about me and Maria… you know so much…" Callie added. "Why is that?"

"…I'll let you know everything sooner or later," she simply replied. "Why don't you go and see Metal? He's playing _'Crash Bandicoot 2' _on his own."

"Oh, I just remembered! The last of the trilogy comes out this year!" Callie said, excited.

EMMI smiled. "You are so much like Maria."

"But you never knew Maria," Callie corrected.

EMMI sighed sadly.

"What's the matter?" asked Callie.

"It's just…" EMMI began, before stopping herself. "Nothing…"

"If you say so," Callie said before heading off.

EMMI warped to the future to see what Silver was up to, also to help him and Blaze out against Iblis. She had also realised that Silver seemed to like Blaze…

…

Callie went to find Metal, who was in the Games Room. He had just beaten _'Turtle Woods' _on the game.

"I did the first level," he said when he saw her.

Callie laughed a little. "You do realise that I'm on _'Pack Attack', _don't you?" she reminded.

Metal remembered this. "…Ah."

Callie laughed again. "Come on, why don't we do something different for once? You know, something… adventurous?" she suggested.

"Like what?" Metal asked.

Callie thought, and then it hit her. "Why don't we visit the ARK?"

Metal bleeped a shocked buzzing sound like he usually does. "The ARK?" he repeated.

"I want to see what it's like," Callie continued. "My cousin lived there, Metal. And Marilyn… she could still be there."

"Ever since that race we all had last year, I've not been the adventurous robot I used to be," Metal admitted, sighing. "And I wonder what happened to Tails Doll and Metal Knuckles… Will they ever get out there again?"

"Only my father knows for sure," Callie admitted.

"I hope they haven't been dismantled…" Metal hoped.

"They won't have been," Callie assured.

Sniper came in the room.

"Hey, Sniper, feel like going to the ARK?" Callie asked.

Metal sighed and face-palmed, shaking his head slowly.

"Why would we go there?" asked Sniper. "Isn't that place old and scary?"

"Old: yes. Scary: no," Callie answered. "But from the story EMMI told me a while ago, Marilyn might still be on that colony."

"It sounds… kinda fun~!" Sniper said happily. "Metal, can we go? Please?"

"Fine…" Metal answered. "Since Ivo is on Earth right now in his Egg Carrier, we should be alright."

"How do we get there?" Sniper asked.

"We fly," Metal replied.

"But what about Callie? Can she breathe in space?" Sniper questioned.

"Yes, I can," Callie answered. "And I can fly using a new invention me and EMMI made together. I'll be right back!" Callie then ran off to get her invention.

A few minutes later, Callie came back. What she held was a black and brown board with no wheels.

"What's that?" Sniper asked curiously.

"Extreme Gear," Callie simply replied. "I've seen things like this in those movies, so I decided to design one. When EMMI saw my design, she helped me take it a step further by bringing it to life."

"Cool," Sniper said. "Are you sure you can work that thing?"

"Of course I can," Callie answered, standing on it. It wobbled slightly, but she regained balance. "Space Colony ARK, here we come!" Callie zoomed off through the Death Egg and out of one of the exits for Eggman's little Egg-craft things.

Metal and Sniper followed, flying close behind.

…

Callie had never been out in space before. She had always known she could breathe in it. But EMMI couldn't. Besides Metal, Callie could easily say that EMMI was her best friend. She could just be a little… strange, at times. Callie had to find out why.

In no time, the three reached the ARK. It was dark and dusty when they got inside.

"Creepy," Sniper stated, shuddering.

"Why are we here again?" Metal asked.

"Oh, come on, Metal, we're here for some fun!" Callie answered. _'And to see if Marilyn is still here…'_

"Me? Have fun? Goodbye," Metal reacted, turning to walk away. Callie grabbed him by the arm gently, but pulled him back.

"Metal, stop being awkward," Callie commanded.

"I'm not being awkward," Metal corrected. "I just… don't like having fun in giant, old abandoned space colony which could fall apart any minute. My fun is playing videogames and trying to beat your scores."

"You are getting so competitive," Callie laughed. "You know, I think we should come here more often when my father is on Earth. It's a good place to play hide and seek."

"So good that we'd never find each other in fifty years," Metal responded, almost as if trying to make a joke about Marilyn.

Callie sighed. "You've become more distant to us all than ever before," she said to Metal. "Why are you so grumpy nowadays?"

"I'm not grumpy," Metal argued. "I'm just cautious, that's all."

"Well, sometimes you need to chill," Callie said. "Like in the old days. You used to be as free as any free thing or person. The way you ran around or flew around… Remember those days?"

"I never look back," Metal confirmed. "It distracts me from the present day."

"Guys, come on! I'm rusting over here!" Sniper shouted, having already started to walk ahead.

Callie looked at Metal and smiled. Metal looked back at her.

"…If he goes missing I'm going to blame you for making him adventurous," Metal clarified.

Callie laughed a little. "Come on, Metal, let's just have some fun~!" she chirped, grabbing him by the hand and running with Sniper.

…

_(Cue music: watch?v=CWnQJwaKTmk)_

"Sure is creepy," Sniper said after they began walking.

"You keep saying that," Callie reminded.

Metal looked around. He didn't say it, but he agreed with Sniper – this place was indeed creepy.

"I wonder if Marilyn really is still here…" Callie wondered.

"She might be," Metal replied.

There was a silence for a moment as they walked, looking around at the abandoned colony.

"…It's hard to believe that this place was once a home to people," Callie then said. "Including Maria…"

"The Death Egg might be the same in fifty years," Metal pointed out. "Your cousin would probably be exploring it saying that it's hard to believe we all lived aboard it."

Sniper was a little bored. He didn't like it when he couldn't join in conversations. He then saw a button on the wall on his left. Sniper looked at Metal and Callie, seeing that they were walking ahead and hadn't noticed his curiosity. So he looked back at the button and pressed it, only to fall through a trapdoor.

…

It took a few minutes until Metal and Callie realised that Sniper was missing.

"Wait a minute… where's Sniper?" Metal asked, noticing his little brother wasn't there.

"I thought he was right behind us," Callie replied, looking behind to see no sign of Sniper. "Oh my goodness, where is he!"

"We have to go and find him!" Metal exclaimed.

"I'll go one way, you go the other," Callie instructed.

"I'm not letting you go off on your own!" Metal disobeyed.

"Metal, you never let me go off on my own…" Callie complained. "Just this once. Let me be independent, okay?"

Metal thought, before finally deciding to answer. "…Fine. But if you get into trouble, then I'll have to keep watching over you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," Callie answered, nodding.

"…Just be careful," Metal last said softly, flying off.

Callie hopped onto her Extreme Gear and flew another way.

…

Callie entered a room, jumping off her Extreme Gear and holding it under her arm. She walked around. The room was almost in the shape of a circle, and it was large. In the centre was a circle, and nearby it was a control panel. For some reason this room gave Callie a curious feeling.

Suddenly, the room began to feel cold, causing Callie to shiver. Her breath was visible because she was so cold, as if she was outside in the snow. The windows all became icy. Callie fell to her knees.

"W-W-What's… g-g-going… o-on?" she asked herself, panting due to the coldness.

Callie was looking down, trying to rest her eyes by looking at the ground. But she saw something fade into view from nowhere. Feet. Bare legs wearing some familiar blue slip-on shoes. Callie looked up, looking into some blue eyes before passing out.

…

**I know, the original version had a better interpretation of this part! And it was cheesy. If you did read the original version, you'll know who the ghost is. It's kinda obvious, too. So anyway, we can see that Metal is beginning to become a more angrier robot and is drawing more distant to Callie. Will things change soon? Find out!**


	18. Ghost

**~Ghost~**

Metal was worried about Callie. He didn't like leaving her on her own – especially in a place like this.

'_I hope Callie's alright…' _he thought.

…

Callie opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times. She sat herself up, looking around.

"Huh… Where am I?" she asked herself groggily. The last thing she remembered was a pair of blue eyes before she passed out.

Callie noticed that she was still aboard the ARK, in the same room and same spot she passed out in. However, the room was late and it wasn't cold. In fact, the temperature was normal. Callie got on her feet, confused.

Callie was then approached by a very familiar girl with blonde hair with a blue headband, wearing an extremely familiar blue dress. She had those same blue eyes and shoes. The girl now looked very much alive and real.

"Can you tell me where I am?" Callie asked.

"You're aboard the ARK, Callie," the girl replied.

"How do you know my name?" Callie questioned, surprised.

The girl laughed a little, and then she answered. "Did you think that I didn't know my own cousin's name?"

'_Cousin…?' _Callie thought. That's when it came to her mind. _'Wait a second… It can't be…' _

"Are you Maria?" Callie asked.

The girl nodded, smiling.

"But… You're…" Callie stuttered, confused and in shock.

"I know I am," Maria replied, knowing what Callie was about to say.

"Then how are you here?" Callie questioned.

"This is a ghost ARK," Maria answered. "Everyone who was killed in the attack lives here, as do all the others who died in other ways."

"Wait… does that mean that I'm dead, too?" asked Callie, her panic rising quickly.

"No, you're alive," Maria assured. "You're just unconscious at the moment."

"So this is real?" Callie asked. "Or am I seeing all of this in my head?"

Maria laughed again. "Of course this is happening inside of your head, silly!" she answered. "What makes you say that it isn't real though?"

Callie thought about what she said. From her view, she was in a dream that was real. That's how she liked to say it, as it was fairly simple.

_(Cue music: watch?v=gJ5dXMLhQPc)_

Callie remained slightly baffled.

Maria took hold of her hand. "Come on, let me show you around!" she said, running. Callie ran with her.

Maria led Callie to the Research Lab. "This is the Research Lab," she said. "My grandfather's research goes on in here. Of course, it's no use for those alive today now since we are nothing but mere shades."

"So why does your grandfather do all of this research?" Callie questioned.

"It's his hobby," Maria answered. "You'll understand if you ever became a shade."

"Can you ever visit the present day?" Callie asked.

"Yes," Maria answered. "We can just simply click our fingers and we will be in the present time, but we will not be seen or heard."

"But how did I see you?" Callie questioned. "Just before I passed out, I saw you."

"You were entering this alternate ARK," Maria explained. "Now come on, you need to meet my grandfather."

…

Maria led Callie inside the Research Lab, where Professor Gerald could be seen working. Maria went up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Yes, Maria?" Gerald asked, knowing it was her.

"Would you like to meet your great granddaughter?" Maria responded.

Gerald turned around, smiling when he saw Callie. "So you're Callie? Maria has told me much about you."

Callie had remembered that Maria already knew about her, so didn't bother to question the statement. Although, she would like to find out what Maria had been saying about her.

"It's nice to meet you," Callie eventually replied. "But I never thought I would… I thought it would be impossible…"

"Nothing is impossible, as grandfather always says," Maria said, before Gerald could say the quote himself.

"You remember that one well, don't you, Maria?" Gerald asked, laughing.

"Of course I do, grandfather," Maria replied, hugging Gerald. Gerald hugged back and then stood up.

"So, Callie, if you have anything to ask, you may do so now," Gerald clarified.

"Well, there are a few things on my mind…" Callie admitted. She wasn't sure whether to ask about Marilyn. However, she thought it was okay to ask about Shadow. "I was wondering if you knew what happened to Shadow…"

"Shadow?" Gerald asked. "He's still alive."

"So he wasn't killed by GUN after he was captured…" Callie said to herself. "He must still be on that island. I have to tell EMMI this."

"EMMI?" Maria asked, overhearing Callie.

Callie looked at her. "She's a friend of mine," she answered. "She's told me much about you. Somehow she knows a lot and gets sad when she mentions your name."

"That's because we were friends, too," Maria replied.

"What?" asked Callie, surprised.

…

_(Cue music: watch?v=6VuvqqBcrlE)_

EMMI was standing on a wrecked building beside Silver and Blaze.

Iblis was rampaging again, having arisen from his ashes after his previous defeat.

"Man, he's more powerful than he was before!" EMMI pointed out.

"We can still defeat him!" Silver replied, determined. "We've done it countless times before, so what changes things this time?"

Iblis smashed his fist down on the building the three were standing on. Luckily they moved just in time, jumping in different directions, landing on their fronts.

"Silver! I'll fly up and distract him while you find a car or something to throw at him with your phsycokenesis" EMMI shouted over to him, flying up and firing at Iblis' face to get his attention.

Silver had just heard what EMMI said as he began looking for a car or any other object to throw at Iblis.

"Silver, there's a broken car over here that you can throw!" Blaze called.

Silver used his powers to levitate and glide over to where Blaze was. He used his phsycokenesis to life the car and threw it at Iblis, almost hitting EMMI.

"Hey, be careful, Silv!" EMMI shouted down to him.

"Sorry!" Silver shouted back.

EMMI, distracted, was knocked down by Iblis and was falling into the molten lava below.

"Oh no," Silver said, jumping down after her.

Silver made himself fall faster towards EMMI.

EMMI was trying to use her boosters on her feet, but she had lost focus and therefor couldn't fly.

Silver managed to catch her when he caught up with her. "I've got you," he assured.

"But who's got you?" EMMI asked.

Silver used his phsycokenesis to suddenly stop and float, merely inches away from the lava.

EMMI looked at the lava, seeing how close they both were. She then looked up at Silver, looking deep into his amber eyes.

"Are you okay?" Silver asked.

It took time for EMMI to even realise he had spoken before shaking her head quickly to snap out of her little daydream.

"I'm fine," EMMI answered. "Thanks for saving me."

"Silver! EMMI! Look out!" Blaze yelled. Silver and EMMI both looked up at what she was pointing at. Iblis was going to attack again.

Silver used his phsycokenesis to throw EMMI back up to the wrecked building Blaze was on. He then flew to the building and tried to climb up it.

"Hurry, Silver, he's aiming at you!" Blaze shouted.

Silver climbed as fast as he could. EMMI grabbed his hand and pulled him up as Iblis smashed his fist where Silver was before EMMI had pulled him up. This, of course, shook the foothold and caused them all to fall over.

"We need to learn a quicker way to beat this guy," EMMI stated.

"I might have an idea," Silver replied.

The three got back on their feet. Silver found some metal boxes nearby and managed to use his power to make them all levitate. He threw them one by one at Iblis, until he had thrown enough to defeat Iblis once again.

…

Iblis melted down into ashes in the lava, bubbling a little before the lava became still.

"That was a good tactic, Silver," EMMI praised. "You should do that every time."

"Unless he gets stronger," Blaze reminded.

"Unless he gets stronger," EMMI repeated, acknowledging Blaze's point. She then realised the time. "I suppose that I should be heading back to see what my friends are doing in my time."

"We'll let you know if there's any more trouble," Blaze said.

"Bye, Blaze," EMMI replied, waving.

Silver stepped forward. "Goodbye, EMMI. Keep safe, okay?"

"I will do, Silver," EMMI assured, laughing slightly.

Silver also laughed a little.

EMMI then began activating her built-in time-travelling device which was on her wrist.

"Goodbye, Silver," EMMI last said before warping back to her own time.

What EMMI didn't see was a shadowy hedgehog figure watching from the distance, its quills spiking up slightly…

…

Metal Sniper walked around the darkness of the room he was in. "M-M-Metal?" he called hesitantly as he walked, his night-vision on. He saw a room ahead of him, so he ran towards it. Inside was nothing but chambers. All the chambers were old and dusty with nothing in them, all except for one.

Sniper approached the hibernation chamber cautiously. The round window, where a face was usually seen through, was dusty. He couldn't see what was inside. Sniper decided to leave the chamber, turning on his heel. However, he tripped over his own feet. Sniper tried to regain balance, wobbling on the spot violently, until finally gravity won and he fell onto a control panel beside the chamber. The chamber opened, smoke releasing from it. "Uh-oh…" Sniper said, wishing he could gulp at the sight as he stared in utter horror. A shadow was seen through the smoke climbing out of the chamber. Sniper remained frozen, not knowing what to do.

…

**Sorry it took so long! As you can see, Callie has actually met Maria and Gerald aboard a ghost ARK! And Sniper has set free what must be one of Gerald's experiments… but which one? And which figure was watching EMMI? Speaking of EMMI, Callie has discovered that EMMI was a friend of Maria's! And that Shadow is still alive! What will happen next? What will EMMI do when she finds out where Metal, Callie and Sniper have gone? Will Sniper manage to avoid getting killed by whatever creature he has set free? Find out shortly!**

**By the way, two more theme songs to add:**

**Shadow the Hedgehog- Throw It All Away by Everett Bradley (Sonic Adventure 2)**

**Maria Robotnik - Dear My Friend by Brent Cash (Sonic Unleashed)**


	19. Necklace

**~Necklace~**

"How can EMMI have been your friend? She was made the year I was born," Callie said.

"I'm not sure," Maria answered, being honest. "Although, sometimes she would just… teleport."

"Teleport?" Callie asked.

"I saw that, too," Gerald added. "That day of the unfortunate accident. EMMI began comforting that young boy that you used to treat like a brother after his family was killed, telling him to become the next GUN Commander. After that, she teleported, never to be seen again."

"Strange," Callie and Maria said at once.

"Indeed," Gerald agreed. "Now, why don't you two go talk a bit more?"

"Okay!" Maria replied. "Come on, Callie!"

Callie went with Maria, walking through the ARK with her.

"Callie, tell me. Do you know a girl named Cheryl Rayne?" Maria asked.

"I don't know any other girls," Callie replied.

"You have to remember the name Cheryl Rayne," Maria instructed.

"Why?" asked Callie.

"She's going to be in danger in the near future," Maria explained.

"How do you know?" Callie questioned.

"It was a brief nightmare I had," Maria began. "I just saw a girl who was with Metal, looking happy. Then I saw her with your father. He said to her: 'Cheryl, you are no longer a Rayne. You are a Robotnik'. Next I saw her running with Metal, as if they were running from something. They both reminded me of myself and Shadow. Finally, everything went white. All I could hear was Metal shouting Cheryl's name in what must have been horror. But then… I heard a voice. Probably yours, Cheryl's, or even my own. It said: 'The necklace can protect the one who wears it.' I didn't know what it meant."

"Necklace…" Callie told herself. "Did you see the necklace, by any chance?"

"Yes," Maria answered. "It had a silver chain, but the main charm was in the shape of a black teardrop."

Callie took her necklace off her neck. "Like this one?" she asked, showing it to Maria.

"Exactly the same," Maria responded. "I didn't know it was yours."

"Does it make a difference?" Callie asked.

"Yes," Maria replied. "Something bad is going to happen to you. I don't know what, when, where, or why. But something will happen to you."

"So… Either I keep the necklace for myself so I am protected, or I give it to a girl I don't know so that she is protected?" Callie recapped.

Maria nodded.

Callie thought hard. "The girl who suffers that fate… She's a friend of Metal's. I don't want Metal to lose a friend." Callie then made her choice. "I'm going to give the necklace to her."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Maria asked.

"I am positively sure," Callie answered confidently. "I'll send it to her with a letter."

"You'll have to do that when you get back," Maria said.

That reminded Callie. "Oh my gosh! I need to see how Metal is doing!" she exclaimed.

Maria clicked her fingers. The surrounding changed and they walked together.

"What's going on?" asked Callie.

"I'm showing you the ARK as it is in the present," Maria answered. "This is the real ARK."

The two reached the room where Callie was unconscious. Callie gasped.

"That's me!" Callie said, shocked.

Callie and Maria could then both hear shouting.

"Callie! Where are you! Callie!"

Instantly, Callie recognised the voice. "Metal!"

Metal ran into the room, seeing Callie's unconscious self. He ran to her side and fell on his knees, rolling her onto her back. Her body temperature was very low, as was the room temperature. He began shaking her. "Callie, wake up!" he shouted.

"Metal, I'm here! I'm right here!" Callie yelled, trying to shake him to get his attention.

"He can't hear you, we're still in separate worlds," Maria said. "Don't worry, though, I can get you back."

Callie turned around to face her. "I don't want him to worry about me. Please, you have to send me back!" she pleaded.

"I will do now," Maria said. "Just remember, write the letter if you want to send Cheryl that necklace for her own safety, which means that you have to keep out of any harm. And if you ever see Shadow, tell him that I'm okay, Mr Moody."

"Mr Moody?" Callie asked, confused.

Maria giggled. "A name I called him once or twice. He hated it," she answered. "I hope your wishes come true in the future, unlike mine did, and I hope we can see each other again someday. Goodbye, Callie." With that, Maria clicked her fingers…

Callie gasped. She looked around the room quickly.

"Callie, you're awake!" Metal said, sounding relieved and happy, although he sounded a little like his usual, grouchy self.

Callie looked at him and smiled. "I was far from not being awake," she assured.

Metal hugged her, which surprised Callie a lot – especially with the ways he had been acting around her recently. "I was so worried about you," he said. "But this is why I told you we shouldn't go around exploring abandoned space colonies! Besides, we still have to find Sniper and your father will be back soon!"

"Alright, alright, let's go and find Sniper," Callie sighed, standing up. She was debating whether to tell Metal about her experience as they began their search.

…

Sniper backed away from whatever he had just released, his orange irises looking into its angry red ones. He then suddenly tripped up on his own feet, falling flat on his back as he bleeped slightly. The smoke began clearing a little, but the figure was still hard to see. Sniper continued to back away, until he backed into a wall. Again he looked up, eyes meeting. "Please…" he whined. "Don't hurt me…"

"Who are you?" the figure asked. A feminine voice, but sounding rather angry and threatening, possibly terrifying. Then again, just about everything was terrifying to Sniper.

"Sniper…" Sniper answered, his voice-chip almost not working, making it sound as if he had lost his voice. That was until Sniper decided to answer with a little more confidence. "My name is Metal Sniper…"

"What time is it?" the figure asked again, her voice still in the same, angry tone.

Sniper checked his clock on his main screen. "It's uh… it's…" he said, taking time to answer. "Three pm."

"I meant what _time _is it!" the figure snapped, startling Sniper, putting much force on the word 'time'.

'But that is the time,' was what Sniper was going to say before he realised what she meant. "Ohh…" he responded. "It's 1998."

"1998?" the figure repeated, sounding shocked. Now her voice sounded more civilized and less angry with more of a feminine tone. While Sniper was looking at her as she got used to what year it was, he examined her face. A human girl, looking about the age of twelve. Her hair was blonde and tied back in a ponytail and she wore a regular blue buttoned-up blouse. Sniper quickly glanced at what trousers she was wearing, along with what sort of shoes she wore. She was wearing lightish blue leggings and light blue trainers with white laces.

Sniper looked back up at her face. Her irises were still red. Sniper then decided to scan her face and identify her, and so he did. Her name was Marilyn Robotnik, and she was around fifty years old physically, but due to the way she had been created her aging had stopped her at the age of twelve.

After a minute or so of silence, Sniper decided to speak. "Marilyn…" he said.

Marilyn quickly looked at him, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Your name is Marilyn right?" Sniper asked.

"…Yes," Marilyn answered, nodding. "I'm Marilyn. Marilyn Robotnik."

"A friend of mine knew that you were still here," Sniper blurted out. "That's why we came here – also to find something to do."

"Who is your friend? How the hell does he know about me?" Marilyn asked.

"She's a girl…" Sniper corrected.

"Whatever!" Marilyn grunted. "Just tell me who she is, you dimwit!"

"Her name is Callie Robotnik," Sniper answered, thinking bad thoughts about Marilyn.

"Robotnik?" Marilyn questioned. "Callie Robotnik?"

"She's Ivo Robotnik's daughter," Sniper added.

"Ivo was Maria's younger cousin," Marilyn said to herself. Sniper heard her, though.

"I've heard about Maria," Sniper confirmed. "She was that girl who got shot and killed during the GUN invasion for the destruction of 'Project: Shadow'."

"Wait a minute… Maria is… _dead?" _Marilyn asked angrily, clenching her fists.

"Oh… dear… Something tells me that I shouldn't have said that…" Sniper gulped.

…

EMMI had returned to the Death Egg. She noticed that it was oddly quiet. She couldn't hear Sniper being noisy, she couldn't hear Metal training and she couldn't hear Callie laughing. Had they all gone down to Earth with Ivo? No, they can't have done. Suspicious, EMMI decided to take a look around.

"Metal?" she called. "Callie? Sniper?" There was no response. EMMI grew even more suspicious. She decided to contact Metal, pressing and holding a small button on the side of her head.

…

Metal heard buzzing in his head. "Hang on, I think Sniper is contacting me," he said to Callie, listening. The signal sounded poor, which made him worry. Because he thought it was Sniper, he thought that something bad was happening to him which was making his signal poor.

"_Metal… Can you hear me?" _the fuzzed-up voice belonging to EMMI asked.

"I hear you, EMMI," Metal replied. "What do you want?"

"_I want to know where the heck you are!" _EMMI answered.

Metal didn't respond for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"_Metal? Are you still there?" _EMMI questioned.

"Sorry… err…" Metal eventually responded, hesitating. He then had a 'brainwave' and began pretending that he was losing signal. Since he was a robot, making the sounds was easy. "I… krrzz… can't… brrrrrr… you… karrruzzzzz… breaking… frrrrrzzzzzz… me…" After that, Metal hung up by pressing the button on the side of his head.

…

EMMI frowned after Metal hung up. "Something's wrong," she told herself. She looked out of the window and looked at the ARK, narrowing her eyes angrily. EMMI knew what was going on – Metal, Callie and Sniper were aboard the Space Colony ARK. "That's it…" she growled. "It's time for me to see what's going on up there."

Quickly, EMMI found one of Ivo's space-crafts and activated it, driving it to the ARK.

…

"Who were you speaking to just then?" Callie asked Metal.

"It was EMMI," Metal answered. "She wanted to know where we were. We just need to find Sniper fast and then we'll be getting out of here."

"It's not going to be easy, you know," Callie reminded. "This place is huge. Do you think that you can track him down or something?"

"Well, we are brothers, so there's a possibility that tracking him will be easy," metal thought out loud. He then put on his tracker and tried to locate Sniper. "He's on a lower floor," he informed.

"Wait, I think I know a nearby elevator to get us down there!" Callie assured, grabbing him by the forearm. "Come on!"

Metal and Callie ran to an elevator. Metal jumped onto it. The elevator didn't move. "It's not working," Metal stated.

"That's because we need to activate this switch," Callie reminded, pushing a blue switch gently. The switch went yellow and the elevator began going down. Quickly, Callie jumped onto it. "Whew. If I had fallen I would be on a collision course to Earth," she laughed."

"You had a low chance of falling," Metal reminded.

"I was just making a point," Callie shrugged.

The elevator then stopped for a brief moment when they reached the next floor down, and the two both hopped off it. The elevator went back up.

Metal looked at Callie. "How did you know about the elevator?" he asked.

"Never mind, let's just find Sniper before EMMI discovers what we're up to," Callie responded, running off.

"Callie!" Metal shouted, running after her.

…

EMMI arrived at the ARK. She left her space vehicle somewhere safe where she could hopefully remember and began searching for the three who decided to explore the colony.

The same figure was watching her again from the shadows. This time, its deep voice could be heard chuckling. Its voice then spoke. "So, this is where her other friends are," he said. "And the little girl is searching for Shadow. Well then, it's time for me to step in the show."

…

**Man, I'm so sorry for taking this long! But things are coming clear! Marilyn is free, but she seems unhappy, EMMI has discovered where the three have gone and the figure is about to make his move! Who is it, though? And what are his intensions? Find out shortly! **


	20. Dark

**~Dark~**

Marilyn looked down at Sniper angrily. "How did she die?" she asked in her once again angry voice.

"I don't know," Sniper replied fearfully. "I really don't know. I've only existed for two years."

Marilyn became angry, about to throw a Chaos Spear at him. However, she couldn't. Instead she sighed and dropped her arms to her sides.

Callie and Metal then ran in the room. "Get away from him!" Metal shouted, tackling Marilyn down.

"Metal, stop!" Callie shouted.

Marilyn pushed Metal off her angrily. She stood up. "I wasn't going to hurt him!" she snapped.

"Hey, are you Marilyn?" Callie asked.

Marilyn looked at her. She saw how alike she was to Maria. "You're that Callie girl Metal Sniper answered," she stated.

"Can you just call me Sniper?" Sniper asked, still on the ground.

"Once you get on your feet, maybe," Marilyn replied.

Sniper stood up straight.

Callie smiled. "I knew you were still here," she said. "EMMI told me that nobody knew where you went."

"Wait, EMMI's still alive? Marilyn asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes," Callie answered. "I've only recently discovered that she was there during the ARK attack."

"EMMI was in the ARK attack?" Metal and Sniper asked in unison.

"It's a long story," Callie responded. "Have her tell you herself. If only she was here…"

"I am," EMMI's voice said.

Everyone turned around and looked at her.

EMMI looked a little disappointed. "I told you guys to never come here," she said. "Then again, it looks like you've found Marilyn."

"It's good to see you, EMMI," Marilyn said, smiling a little.

"It's good to see you, too," EMMI responded. "I'm really sorry about what happened the year after you were locked away…"

"Why didn't you save her, though?" Marilyn asked. "You were there."

"So was Shadow," EMMI reminded. "I was supposed to get Gerald to his escape pod while Shadow and Maria went to theirs. However, Gerald and I were found and taken to a GUN ship. There we saw Shadow in the escape pod leaving, but Maria wasn't in it. We were then told that Maria was shot and killed."

"So Shadow killed her?" Marilyn asked. "I knew he was dangerous!"

"No, it was the soldier that told us," EMMI responded. "And remember that little boy? He should now be the Commander of GUN. So don't think about raiding their base. The soldiers who attacked will be retired by now."

Before Marilyn could even respond, everyone began experiencing some form of a headache.

"What's happening?" Callie asked, holding her head in pain.

"I'm… I'm fading out…" Metal said before he passed out.

"Ow!" Sniper could only react before he followed on shortly after his older brother.

"Why is everyone passing out?" Marilyn asked angrily, holding her head as she collapsed.

"Because we have a migraine!" EMMI shouted before screaming as she passed out.

Marilyn was next to pass out.

Callie was the last.

…

Metal woke up, looking around. He was no longer aboard the ARK, and nobody else was with him.

"Callie?" he asked, looking around. "Sniper? EMMI?"

"Hello, Metal Sonic," a deep voice said.

Metal seemed angered when he heard that name. He turned around, seeing a pair of lime green eyes.

"Who are you?" Metal asked angrily, narrowing his eyes. He noticed that the figure looked just like Shadow once he stepped into the light, only that he had green eyes, teal highlights, grey inhibitor rings and a much paler muzzle. Also, he had no mouth whatsoever, although his muzzle did move when he spoke.

The hedgehog chuckled. "I can hear your thoughts. You think I am Shadow, don't you?" he asked.

"No," Metal responded. "You're not Shadow. Your appearance is different and Shadow is probably dead by now. If not, he's far from being awake."

"You are smart, Metal Sonic," the hedgehog admitted, approaching closer to Metal. "I think someone like you would be very useful."

"My name isn't Metal Sonic," Metal growled angrily. "My name is Metal."

"Many know you as Metal Sonic," the hedgehog corrected. "Even your own master sometimes refers to you as that."

"I've heard enough," Metal stated, walking away. The hedgehog only appeared in front of him after he clicked his fingers.

"You won't be getting away that easily," the hedgehog clarified.

"What are you!" Metal shouted.

"I am what you see," the hedgehog replied.

"No you're not," Metal denied. "You're not what I see, and neither is this place around me."

"Do you not know where we are?" the hedgehog asked.

"I'm in some form of a dream, aren't I?" Metal interrogated. "You're toying with my mind."

"Not entirely," the hedgehog responded. "I am indeed toying with your mind, but this is far from false." He gestured to all around him, spinning around slowly.

"Then what is it?" Metal asked. "It can't be reality, can it? I know that right now I am shut-down and the others around me are unconscious. Speaking of them, where are they now?"

"I am speaking to them as we speak," the hedgehog answered, chuckling.

"That's impossible," Metal confirmed.

"You robots know nothing of the tricks one like me can play," the hedgehog assured.

"Just what the hell are you?" Metal repeated.

"Some may say I am a demon, others say I am creature, or maybe a failed experiment," the hedgehog replied. "Not even I know entirely myself."

"Why are you doing this?" Metal questioned.

"I am simply offering assistance," the hedgehog responded, bowing falsely.

Metal didn't fall for his act. He just glared at him with a death glare.

The hedgehog stood back to his full height. "Look around you," he instructed. "You tell me where we are."

Metal looked around, turning 360 degrees slowly as he took in every detail. "We're…" he began. "We're aboard the Death Egg…"

"Indeed we are," the hedgehog agreed. "Tell me, do you think something might be wrong?"

Metal looked at him suspiciously. "Like what?" he asked, cautious.

The hedgehog would've smirked. His expression still seemed smug. "Listen," he simply said.

So far there was no sound, until many voices could be heard. Unfamiliar, but easy to identify as men. Soldiers.

"Quick! Stop that girl! Don't let her get away!" one voice yelled.

Metal realised who the soldier was talking about, his eyes widening. "Callie!" he exclaimed.

…

Sniper was close to screaming when he regained consciousness – or so he thought. He glanced around quickly, seeing that everyone was gone. He wasn't aboard the ARK anymore, either. In fact, he had no idea where he was.

"…Hello?" Sniper called, frightened. There was no response. He stood up, but when he tried to walk forwards, he found that he was being held back by chains. This made him worried. "Help!" he screamed.

The same hedgehog from where Metal was appeared to him from the shadows. The room looked like a lab where experiments went on. There was a row of glass pens, and Sniper was in one of those pens.

Sniper looked at the hedgehog. "Can you help me?" he asked.

The hedgehog looked at him. His stare gave Sniper a worried feeling, until he finally got a response. "Unfortunately I can't change the course of time," he chuckled. "I can only watch, and you have to go with what happens."

"What do you mean that you can't change the course of time?" Sniper asked.

"You may not know this, Metal Sniper, but we are in a different time right now," the hedgehog replied. "So are your friends."

"Where are they?" Sniper questioned, sounding worried.

"Don't worry, they are not being harmed," the hedgehog assured. "You should be more worried about the one next to you."

Sniper turned to his left. He saw Marilyn standing in a pen just like his. "Marilyn!" he gasped, horrified.

…

EMMI rubbed her head as she sat herself up, grunting. "What the heck just happened…?" she asked herself, looking around. "Wait a minute, this place is familiar to me," she said. "I often call it… Crisis City!"

The hedgehog who appeared to both Metal and Sniper appeared to EMMI, standing on the edge of a collapsed building, not much higher than the one EMMI was on.

EMMI noticed the hedgehog. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, just a citizen of the area," the hedgehog replied, sounding suspicious.

"I know everyone around here," EMMI assured. "And I can tell you, I have never seen a hedgehog like you. The only hedgehog I've seen with your looks is one called Shadow, but I know you're not him."

"How right you are," the hedgehog applauded, coming down to her level off the building, walking towards her. "But tell me, since you know everyone around here, do you recognise them two?" The hedgehog pointed to a silver hedgehog and violet cat.

"That's Silver and Blaze…" EMMI answered, looking at them both.

"Right again," the hedgehog responded. "Look at Silver. Take a good long look at him, actually."

EMMI looked at him for a few moments before being instructed again.

"Now, look at Blaze," the hedgehog commanded.

EMMI looked at Blaze before her final instruction.

"Now finally, look at yourself."

EMMI looked at herself. She couldn't quite see what she looked like, until looking into one of the smashed windows. All she saw was her reflection, which was a robot.

"Do you really think that Silver will choose you over her?" the hedgehog asked, pointing to Blaze.

EMMI was a little angry by this statement, but didn't say anything. She tried to restrain herself, but the hedgehog only antagonized her more.

"You're nothing but a robot, EMMI. A piece of machinery with a specific job. You have nothing else."

"I don't have to be what I was intended to be," EMMI countered. "I don't have to be a robot. All I need to do is de-roboticize myself."

"And then what?" the hedgehog questioned. "You and Silver get a happy ending together? Look at him, he doesn't really care about you, he cares about Blaze."

"You're wrong!" EMMI snapped. As she said this, without warning she had grabbed him and held him against a crooked wall. "I know what you are! You're a demon who messes with people's minds! Now tell me what you've done to my friends!"

The hedgehog could only chuckle. "My, my, you truly are intelligent," he admired. "Especially for a malfunctioned robot."

EMMI pushed him against the wall even harder, as if to crush his neck or choke him. Her face was very intimidating. "Call me that again and I'll have your head separated from your body!" she threatened. "I won't say this again: where are my friends and what are you doing to them!"

"You're friends are alive," the hedgehog answered. "And they are in no harm. You should only be concerned on where you are right now in this time."

EMMI looked at him suspiciously. "Where am I?"

The hedgehog chuckled before answering. "I'm afraid that you are dead."

EMMI remained shocked.

…

Marilyn opened her eyes, then closed them for a moment before snapping wide awake, realising that something was wrong. She was still aboard the ARK, only this time it was lighter and looked like it did fifty years ago.

"What the hell…?" she reacted.

Again, the hedgehog appeared.

"Shadow?" Marilyn asked, confused.

"Wrong," the hedgehog chuckled.

"Wait a minute… just what's going on here! Who are you!" Marilyn shouted.

"I'm the only one willing to show you what really happened that day," the hedgehog replied.

"Yeah. I already know," Marilyn responded. "Shadow failed to protect Maria and therefore she was shot."

"She wasn't shot," the hedgehog corrected. "Shadow killed her."

"What?" Marilyn asked, confused.

…

Callie stretched when she woke up, as if she was getting out of bed. She opened her eyes, looking around. "Hello?" she asked.

For a final time the hedgehog appeared again.

Callie looked at him, nervous and confused. "…Are you Shadow?" she asked.

"Not at all," the hedgehog answered.

"…Well, do you know where we are?" Callie asked.

The hedgehog looked around, turning 360 degrees very slowly and creepily. "It seems we're aboard an Egg Fleet," he replied.

"An Egg Fleet?" Callie asked. "What's that?"

"A fleet which is apparently made by your father in the future," the hedgehog explained. "However, a certain friend of yours has decided to take it over."

"Who?" Callie questioned curiously.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" the hedgehog asked, pointing to the top of a tower.

There was a figure standing on top of the tower's spire. Even when the lightning flashed, it was unrecognisable. A cloak blew in the wind as the figure just stood there, looking pretty menacing.

Callie looked at the figure, then back at the hedgehog after taking a long stare at it. "I don't understand. Who is it?" she repeated.

"Who is your closest friend?" the hedgehog asked.

Callie looked at the figure again, looking at it with more strain and taking a longer look at it. Her eyes widened when she realised who it was. "…Metal?"

…

Metal could only watch from the shadows beside the hedgehog as Callie was running through the hallways of the Death Egg.

"What am I supposed to do?" Metal asked, panicking.

"There is nothing you _can_ do," the hedgehog said. "Besides, this is not reality. Yet."

"So you just expect me to watch?" Metal asked.

"Yes," the hedgehog answered.

Metal clenched his fists angrily.

Callie was running as fast as she could. When she left the hallway, Metal and the hedgehog had to follow her without being seen. As the soldiers were passing, they had to hide within the shadows.

Metal couldn't take it. He felt pressurized and stressed. "There must be something I can do…" he said.

"You can watch," the hedgehog replied. "That is it."

Metal felt as if he had no choice, so just watched helplessly. But he had missed what had been happening, so could only see Callie behind the safe glass which was near impossible to break. "No…" Metal gasped. "This can't have happened!"

The soldiers were now all in the same hallway as Callie. Callie almost didn't notice them, nor did she turn to face them. One soldier then stepped out and aimed his gun before shooting her.

Horrified, Metal collapsed. "How… how could this have happened…?" he asked himself, traumatized. "Why… Will this…Is this going to…?"

"Do you know why this happened?" the hedgehog asked.

Metal shook his head, giving no eye-contact as he was still in shock.

"It was all Sniper's fault," the hedgehog answered.

"No, it can't have been…" Metal reacted. "He's my little brother, and he would never want Callie to… die!"

"But this is caused by him," the hedgehog repeated. "If it wasn't for him, Callie would be on her way to Earth with you and the others, away from harm. You still have time to change things."

…

"Marilyn! What's going on here?" Sniper asked in horror.

"GUN captured us…" Marilyn revealed. "They're… going to dispose of us…"

"No!" Sniper yelped, tugging at his chains. "We're not wild animals who have previously attacked people!"

The Commander came in the lab with his gun. "I should have done this a long time ago," he said, aiming it at Marilyn. He seemed angry about something.

"Get away from her! Leave her alone!" Sniper pleaded.

"Silence, robot!" The Commander barked, pointing his gun at him.

Sniper fell silent.

The Commander aimed his gun at Marilyn again.

Marilyn looked at Sniper sadly before the bullet was fired from the gun, going through her head and killer her instantly.

"Marilyn!" Sniper screamed. For some reason he felt as if he had known her for a long time and cared about her, almost comparing to his feelings towards Callie.

The Commander then left the room, looking like he was trying to shake something off his mind. That or he just looked merciless and cold-hearted.

The hedgehog emerged from the shadows again. "This is what will happen if you don't stop it," he clarified.

Sniper was just staring at Marilyn's lifeless body.

"The only way you can stop it is if you get rid of Mecha Sonic's parts which remain in the Storage Room," the hedgehog continued.

"…I remember that room…" Sniper recalled. "I hid inside it the day I was activated… That's where I first met Metal…"

"Well then, you must go in there, take all of Mecha's parts and toss them out somehow," the hedgehog finalized. "Now I would rather that you did the rest on your own. After all, I'm just a hedgehog giving advice."

…

"How come I'm dead?" EMMI asked. "Those two still look young, not old!"

"You were killed by someone who betrayed you while you were on a mission," the hedgehog answered.

"Who betrayed me? When is this betrayal? Where is it?" EMMI questioned.

"I will say no more," the hedgehog responded. "It's up to you to figure everything else out without my aid. The last advice I will give you is to not trust anyone you thought you were friends with."

"How do I know I can trust you?" EMMI asked.

"Because I'm your only hope," the hedgehog answered.

…

Shadow and Maria ran past Marilyn and he hedgehog, who were standing to the side, unnoticed.

"Shadow runs off with Maria, but nobody else goes with them," the hedgehog narrated. "Your robot friend could have easily gone, but instead she stays and claims that she is going to escort the Professor to his escape pod."

"Then what happened?" Marilyn asked.

The hedgehog led her to a window, pointing out of it. "Watch," he simply said.

Marilyn watched for a few minutes until seeing an escape pod leaving the ARK.

"Tell me, who do you see in that capsule?" the hedgehog quizzed.

Marilyn took time to examine the escaping glass pod, narrowing her eyes and gritting her teeth. "I see Shadow…" she growled.

"And who else should be in that capsule?" the hedgehog questioned.

"Maria should be in there with him…" Marilyn answered.

"Very good," the hedgehog praised. Now, nearby is where the GUN ship is parked. Your friend and the Professor should be about to go on it. But you should see a sad soldier walks past us towards them right about… now."

A sad looking soldier walked over to the other soldiers by the ship, announcing that "the girl in the blue dress with blonde hair" had been killed. Also, the young boy was crying as his family had been killed, too.

"Shadow's a murderer…" Marilyn told herself.

"Yes, he is indeed a murder," the hedgehog agreed.

"Are you related to him by some chance?" Marilyn asked, going down the route of thinking that this hedgehog wanted revenge on a relative.

"Not at all," the hedgehog answered. "I wasn't created by any Robotniks, and I was certainly not an experiment aboard the ARK."

…

Callie was horrified. She saw Metal use some lightning energy to blow up the tower he was standing on, transforming into a terrifying monster moments later. He was then fighting many unrecognisable people, apart from a robot which looked like one of her father's creations and Shadow.

"Why is he doing this? What led him to do this?" Callie asked in fear.

"Your father did," the hedgehog answered.

"My father?" Callie questioned. "But how?"

"He made Metal become too violent and abused him to make him more violent," the hedgehog explained. "Eventually it drove Metal insane and then he did all this."

"Does anything happen to me here?" Callie asked.

"You're dead," the hedgehog responded. "Metal killed you before he went fully insane."

"No… He wouldn't…" Callie gasped. "I don't believe you!"

"Don't believe me, then," the hedgehog said. "But I'm your only hope, Callie Robotnik."

…

"Just who are you?" Metal asked for a final time, sounding like he had nothing else to lose in life, for some reason.

…

"If I am to trust you then you would tell me your name," Sniper said. "What is it?"

…

EMMI clenched her fists. "Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

…

"So if you have no real relation to Shadow, who are you?" Marilyn asked.

…

"How come you know my name?" Callie asked. "Who are you?"

…

To all of these, the hedgehog answered with the same answer.

"I'm Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark."

…

**Uh-oh! Mephiles has stepped out of the shadows and is raiding everyone's lives! Will these things be fixed? Will they happen anyway? Or are they all just something to shock and weaken them? All will soon be revealed soon!**


	21. Suspicion

**~Suspicion~**

After the name of the hedgehog was said, before any of the others could react, everyone suddenly woke up. They all seemed confused for a minute, but eventually came round to being calm.

"What the heck just happened?" Marilyn asked.

"Yeah. Why'd we all black out like that?" Sniper added.

"It was no accident or convenience," Marilyn assured.

Metal was looking around. He didn't see anything. "I think we should leave here," he stated.

"I agree…" EMMI agreed, sounding wary.

"Wait, we can't leave Marilyn," Callie said. "Can she come with us?"

"If she wants to, fine. If she doesn't, perfect," Metal replied.

Callie punched his shoulder gently. "So, Marilyn, how wold you feel about coming to live with us on the Death Egg?" she asked.

Marilyn took time to think. "…Alright," she answered. "What's it like there?"

"It's just like the ARK," Callie answered. "How it was fifty years ago, I mean, Only it is more modern and the corridors are slightly darker, with greys, golds and dark greens and the occasional purple somewhere, rather than white."

"How would you know what the ARK looked like back then?" Marilyn asked curiously.

"No reason…" Callie responded. "Come on, let's get going before any more bad things happen to us."

…

The group all returned to the Death Egg, EMMI and Marilyn going in the little space craft. After arriving back, they all began acting different in their own ways.

Callie walked over to Metal. "Metal, can you promise me something?" she asked.

"Anything," Metal replied.

"Promise that you will control your actions. If my father does anything to you, let me know rather than dealing with it yourself, okay?" Callie requested.

"I promise, Callie, if anything happens, I'll let you know," Metal responded, a little curious on why Callie asked such a thing.

Callie hugged him tightly.

Metal, taken by surprise, just stood there for a while before hugging back.

"Hey, lovebirds, quit hugging each other!" EMMI commanded, pushing Metal's shoulder to move him as she walked past. This was a little out-of-character for EMMI.

"That was a little… different of her," Callie stated.

"Indeed…" Metal agreed. "Let's not worry about it. We should just be waiting for your father to return."

…

EMMI had warped to the future again, in Silver's time. This time, she made sure that she was hidden. She managed to find Silver and Blaze, hiding behind a collapsed skyscraper. To hear what they were saying, she adjusted her hearing.

"I wonder where EMMI is…" Silver said to himself as he was sitting on the front of a red and destroyed car.

"You've said that several times now," Blaze reminded, standing in front of him.

"I'm just worried," Silver admitted.

"She's not been gone for long," Blaze reminded.

"I know," Silver acknowledged. "But she's not in our time. We can't control what she's doing."

"I'm sure she's fine, Silver," Blaze assured. "She'll be back. I'm sure she's worried about you, too."

"I'll be back alright…" EMMI told herself. She then teleported back to her time.

…

EMMI found Ivo's Roboticization Room, the room where he made badniks and slaves. She saw a tall glass tube which must have been the roboticizer. Nervous, EMMI locked the door to the room using the control panel on the wall, then pressed one of the buttons on the control desk to turn on the roboticizer. After that, she pressed another button to change the setting to 'de-roboticize'. Finally, she pressed a last button open the roboticizer for five seconds only, quickly stepping inside. Then, the process began as EMMI stood there, standing straight but cringing slightly as the metal all over her became flesh.

Under a minute passed and the process was complete. There was some smoke in the room after the roboticizer opened automatically. As it cleared, EMMI was revealed now as a hedgehog, her name no longer being an abbreviation. She looked very similar to Sonic but with a more feminine face, her arms, muzzle and inside her ears being tanned. Her trainers were also like Sonic's but in the same aqua blue, her ears were indigo blue while the rest of her body was the very light violet colour, almost pink. Her irises were blue and she had eyelashes, and the cuffs around her white socks and gloves were a dark red colour, like maroon. In addition to her new appearance, she was also wearing a teleportation watch on her right wrist.

The new Emmi looked in the reflection of a switched-off computer monitor, gasping at how she looked. She was clearly amazed by her new look and was desperate to show someone. This look also revealed her living age – she was about the same age as Callie – eight – and this was a year younger than Silver, who was nine in his time.

Emmi left the room and saw Sniper.

"Hey, Sniper," she waved. Her voice was now different, sounding accurate for her age. Her previous voice sounded similar to Noble Six's voice from _'Halo: Reach'_.

Sniper looked at her. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, surprised.

Emmi laughed a little. "Sniper, it's me," she said. "Emmi."

"…What the hell has happened to you?" Sniper asked, a little lost for words.

Again, Emmi laughed. "I've been turned into a hedgehog now!" she announced.

"Holy bolts in a scrapyard," Sniper reacted.

Emmi rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm off to see Metal, Marilyn and Callie. See you later," she said, walking off.

"Bye," Sniper replied. After Emmi was out of sight, he quickly ran to the Storage Room and searched for Mecha Sonic's parts. It took him about five minutes to find them in a wooden crate filled with protective packing peanuts. Sniper lifted the box up in his arms, putting much effort into it. He silently walked to a room where there were a number of escape pods waiting to be released, emptying the box of parts inside one of the capsules and ejecting it, watching out of the window to see the pod fall to Earth. After it was gone, he put all the packing peanuts neatly inside the crate, folded the lid back on and then put it back in the Storage Room as if nothing had happened. He then tried to carry on as normal.

…

Emmi found Metal and Callie playing on _'Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'_. She smiled, but knew that she had to keep her relationships distant from who were her friends.

Metal turned and saw her, quickly jumping up and in an instant, had her pinned against the grey metallic wall. "Who are you!" he demanded to know.

Emmi struggled against his grip. "Metal, calm down, it's only me!" she said. "Emmi!"

"…Emmi?" Metal asked, confused.

Emmi nodded quickly.

Metal let her go, causing her to land on her feet and gasp for air.

"So, you decided to change after getting angry at us?" Metal guessed.

"I had my reasons," Emmi replied.

"Well, what was the anger all about?" Metal questioned.

"I… Well…" Emmi stuttered. "…Nothing."

"It must have been something," Metal stated.

"Like you would understand!" Emmi yelled. "I only came in here to say hello and see how you two were doing, but you just decide to get all angry for no reason!"

"Says you! You're the one who began acting like a female soldier who had some kind of tragic backstory!" Metal shot back loudly.

"You two, please, stop fighting," Callie said, standing between them to try separating them from the fight. "We only fight the other side, right? The baddies?"

"…Yes," Metal answered. "We do."

Emmi nodded in agreement.

Callie looked at Emmi. "I think Metal only wanted to know why you were snappy after we got back from the ARK," she assured.

"I was tired, that's all," Emmi lied.

"Oh, so you think I wouldn't understand that you were tired?" Metal asked in a seething tone.

Callie turned on her heel quickly to face him. "You, don't start," she commanded.

"Well, why was she being so dramatic about the fact I couldn't understand about tiredness?" Metal questioned.

"Metal, just shut up!" Emmi snapped at Metal.

"You can't tell me what to do," Metal responded.

"I don't want to be nagged to death about anything right now!" Emmi shouted.

"Something happened while you were aboard the ARK! I know it did!" Metal argued.

"Nothing happened!" Emmi countered.

"Tell me what happened, Emmi!" Metal demanded.

"Nothing happened!" Emmi repeated, much louder and angrier.

"Tell me!" Metal almost screamed in his frustration.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Callie cried, covering her ears. She then ran off out of the room.

Metal watched her leave, then looked at Emmi, his expression angry. "This is your fault," he growled before flying after Callie.

Emmi clenched her fists, then ran off elsewhere.

…

Callie reached the Chamber Room, hiding right at the back in the darkness. She wept in her hands, upset that two of her best friends were fighting over such a little thing.

Metal reached the room, walking slowly and quietly, looking the least threatening he possibly could.

Knowing that he had entered, Callie curled up as she leaned against one of the chambers which was at the back of the room, dusty and old.

"Callie, I know you're here…" Metal said softly as he walked. "I was wrong to get mad at Emmi. I'm sorry if I scared you. Truly, I am. It's just that… I get angry now because that's what your father wants. He wants me to fight Sonic. I'm the bad guy, Callie… I always will be…"

Hearing his words, Callie debated whether to come out or not. After a couple of seconds, she stood up and walked slowly out of the darkest shadows.

Metal saw her, still looking shamefully.

Callie walked over to him nervously and slowly, then gave him a hug.

"I forgive you…" she said quietly to him, almost a whisper. "I always forgive you, Metal… You're my best friend, and I love you…"

Metal hugged back, his eyes switching off as if they were closed. "I love you too, Callie…" he responded. "And I'll never let anything hurt you…"

…

Emmi was sitting in the Polishing Room for a few minutes to calm herself down. After that, she decided to see Silver's reaction to her new body. With a few presses of button on her watch, she teleported to the future.

…

Emmi found Silver and Blaze waiting for Iblis to be reborn from his ashes. She walked over to them, shy.

"Hello, Silver…" she said quietly.

Silver turned around, as did Blaze.

"Who are you?" Silver asked.

"It's me, Emmi," Emmi answered, smiling.

Silver's eyes went wide. "Emmi?" he asked. "Is that really you?"

Emmi nodded, laughing a little.

"Weren't you a robot before?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, I was," Emmi replied. "I de-roboticize myself."

"That technology still works in your time?" Blaze questioned.

Again, Emmi nodded. "But the doctor is planning on getting rid of it soon."

"You mean Eggman?" Silver laughed.

Emmi also laughed. "Yeah, Eggman. Although I still refer to him as Ivo."

"You're boring then, aren't you?" Silver asked, still laughing.

"Yes, I am," Emmi responded, sounding proud. "I was a robot, what do you expect?"

"Fair point," Silver nodded, smiling.

Emmi smiled back.

That was when Iblis had arisen from his ashes yet again.

Silver, Blaze and Emmi all looked, taken by surprise.

Emmi pointed her arms at Iblis. "Eat laser, you fiery freak!" she yelled. Only to find that the lasers didn't fire. Emmi looked at her arms. "Huh?"

"Emmi, look out!" Silver warned.

Before Emmi could react to what was happening, Iblis hit her hard with his large fist. Emmi was sent flying and was knocked off the foothold. She tried to fly back up, but began to panic when she realised that she couldn't fly anymore.

Silver used his psycokinesis to stop her from falling into the lava, quickly dropping her back on the foothold they were on, which was actually a toppled-over building yet again.

"You're definitely not used to the organic world, are you?" he asked.

Emmi shook her head. "No. I guess I'm not."

"When you go back to your own time, make sure to train and get used to your new body. For now, let me and Blaze handle the fight.

"…Sure thing," Emmi responded.

Silver quickly ran off to help Blaze.

Emmi sighed. Perhaps Mephiles was right about Silver liking Blaze more than her…

…

Marilyn saw Sniper walking around the base on his own, wandering over to him.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," Sniper replied.

"Why are you on your own?" Marilyn asked.

"No reason," Sniper responded.

"Do you want to hang around with me?" Marilyn offered.

"…Okay," Sniper answered. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's find something to do," Marilyn replied. "Come on!" She ran off.

Sniper ran after her.

…

Mephiles had seen everything that was going on. He would have smirked to himself, but instead, he laughed. His laugh gradually became louder and more evil. His plan was already beginning to work.

"Oh, what fools they are…" he told himself before continuing his evil laughter.

…

**It looks like everyone is getting a change in personality! But this is what Mephiles wants! What is his plan, though? And will it work? Also, EMMI has become Emmi, a hedgehog at last! However, she still suspects that Silver might choose Blaze over her… What will happen? All will be revealed soon!**

**Last, I thought we should give Mephiles a theme song, too.**

**Mephiles the Dark – I Am… All Of Me by Crush 40**

**Trust me; this theme will probably fit him in the story later on. I will see you next chapter!**


	22. Insane

**~Insane~**

_(Current Year: 1999)_

Nothing much was happening. Ivo had been defeated when he was on Earth almost a full year ago, Emmi was now used to her flesh body and Callie was now nine years of age. She had also finally managed to send her necklace to Cheryl with the letter. This is what the letter said:

_Dear Cheryl,_

_I don't know you, and you don't know me. However, I need you to listen to me. I don't know why you would trust a stranger you have never met, because I know I wouldn't, but this is important. Listen to me carefully. Someone told me that you will be in danger one day. She said that the only thing that could protect you was my necklace, so I am giving it to you. I also was told that one day you will become a friend of Metal's. I don't know how old you are as you are reading this, but as I am writing it, you're pretty young. I am young, too, just a little bit older than you are. Once you receive this and the necklace, put the necklace on and never take it off. _

_Yours faithfully,_

_Callie Robotnik_

At the moment, nothing was really happening. Callie was doing something rather unusual right now. It wasn't the thing she would normally do. She was in the training area with Metal, learning some fighting skills.

"Why am I learning this again?" Callie asked.

"Haven't we gone through this three times?" Metal responded.

"You didn't explain it in a way I could understand," Callie replied.

Metal sighed. "Fine, I'll explain it again," he said. "You need to learn self-defence for when you visit Earth one day in the future."

"But who would attack me?" Callie questioned.

"Everybody," Metal answered.

"Why?" Callie asked.

"Callie, no more questions," Metal sighed.

"Okay," Callie responded.

"Alright. Now give me fifty punches," Metal commanded.

Callie began punching a punch-bag as hard as she could.

"Harder! Faster! More effort!" Metal yelled.

Callie tried to do what she was told, finding it difficult.

"I've seen the robots in the scrapheap do better than you!" Metal insulted.

Callie did one final punch, panting tiredly.

"You did better than when you started off," Metal noticed. "Well, it's time for your break. Half an hour, then be back here." Metal began walking away.

"What has gotten into you?" Callie asked, still catching her breath.

Metal stopped, turning around to look at her.

"You've become so bossy like some kind of leader in the past few months… I know you're only trying to help me, but you're being too cruel. Is something bothering you? Has my father done anything to you?"

"I'm not in the mood for talking. Now go and half your break," Metal responded, turning around and walking off.

"You promised that you'd tell me if my father does anything to upset you!" Callie reminded.

"Break! Now!" Metal snapped, turning his head sharply to face her.

Callie became silent, not knowing if she should respond or not. It wasn't the best idea to reply, so she said nothing. All she did was stand there.

Metal turned back to face where he was going, walking off angrily.

Callie remained in shock of his sudden anger. However, she decided to shake it off quickly, hoping that within the half an hour he'd calm down. She began wondering on how to kill the time…

And an idea came to mind.

…

Metal suddenly stopped walking, realising how angry he had gotten. "What am I becoming…?" he asked himself. He ran into the nearest room, locking himself inside. It was a dark room, which was also very creepy. Metal backed against the metallic wall, sliding down it to the floor and hiding his facing in his arms. That was when he heard the door open, causing him to look up slightly.

"Metal?" Sniper's voice asked.

Metal saw Sniper walking in slowly, looking around. He stayed where he was, clenching his fists angrily. Metal remembered the words that Mephiles spoke last year. Sniper was going to betray Callie and get her killed. So he decided after a while, hesitantly, to step out and confront him. He had to stop Sniper before he even thought about what he was going to do.

Sniper saw Metal's red irises as he emerged from the shadows. "There you are, Metal. I saw you run in here and I wondered if you were okay. What happened?" he asked.

Metal said nothing as he approached him, his expression looking dark.

"…Metal? What's wrong?" Sniper asked, cautious.

Metal grabbed Sniper, holding him up against the wall.

"Metal, what are you doing!" Sniper yelped, squirming, frightened.

"Stopping you from murdering my friend…" Metal replied, growling.

"Help!" Sniper screamed.

Emmi ran in the room, horrified. She ran to Metal, getting behind him and grabbing him by the arms, struggling to pull him away. "Metal, let go of him!" she exclaimed.

Metal resisted at first, but then let go, standing still in shock.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Emmi asked, ticked off.

"I've become a monster…" Metal answered, backing away to the door slowly before turning around and running.

"Metal!" Emmi yelled.

…

Callie was standing at the start of the switched-on obstacle course, getting ready. "I can do this…" she told herself. "This time I'll do it…" And then in an instant, she was off.

Callie leapt over a small barrier using her hands. She swerved past the poles which were neatly in a line, then doing a very fast limbo under a flamethrower which was built into the wall. There was a spinning blade on the floor which she leapt over easily. Then she had to get past the blades quickly and carefully, along with the large knives that chopped downwards. She got past both of these easily, then facing the walls which crashed together. She had to time it right…

And she did.

Callie quickly sped through the three crashing walls and reached the end, getting a time of 1:54.

"Yes!" Callie cheered triumphantly. Only her and Metal had done this course, so she compared her score to Metal's. However, she found that the time was exactly the same.

Callie noticed the time, deciding to go back to the training area. "Metal, I'm back!" she announced. But she noticed that Metal wasn't there. "Metal?" she asked. Still, nothing. Callie decided to go and search for her friend.

…

Ivo saw his master creation running, looking troubled. "Whoa, Metal, slow down there, boy. What's bothering you?" he asked.

"Master, help me…" Metal said before passing out.

Ivo caught him before he hit the ground.

Callie saw her father holding Metal, running over as fast as she could. "Father, what happened?" she asked, sounding panicked.

"He must be going through a hard state of mind," Ivo answered. "It's a serious malfunction, similar to a breakdown."

"Help him!" Callie pleaded.

"I'll do what I can, Callie," Ivo replied, lifting Metal up into his arms. He then walked away, making sure he wouldn't drop the robot he carried.

Callie watched as her father walked away with her friend, until a screwed up piece of paper hit her head, making her blink. Callie bent down and picked the note up, looking around to see where it may have come from. She thought she may have been imaging it as there was nowhere it could have possibly come from, but she looked back at it, opening it up and reading it.

_Meet me on the moon._

That was all it said. Callie didn't know who it was from, but there were a number of people on her mind. So she swiftly found her Extreme Gear and left the Death Egg, heading to the moon, which wasn't far away.

Callie was there within minutes. She saw a very familiar dark hedgehog with powder blue highlights standing there, looking at the Earth. Callie jumped off her Extreme Gear and left it, walking over to his side.

"Mephiles," she said, almost sounding as if threatening his as she narrowed her eyes.

Mephiles glanced at her, then back at the Earth. "I see you got my message."

"Why do you want me here?" Callie asked, sounding like she wanted an answer.

"You want to know what's happening to your friend, don't you?" Mephiles responded.

"Yeah… I do, actually…" Callie admitted.

"This is the point in his lifetime where he is torn between his life protecting you and fighting Sonic," Mephiles explained. "It's driving him insane. It is killing him very slowly."

"Stop lying to me!" Callie snapped.

"It will kill you, too," Mephiles continued.

"Shut up!" Callie demanded.

Mephiles laughed evilly. "As we are speaking, Callie Robotnik, Metal's life is growing shorter and he is losing it more and more."

"I won't let him die!" Callie cried. "Why have you brought me here!"

"To show you that," Mephiles answered, pointing to the Earth.

Callie looked at it. "What about it?" she asked.

"They will raid your home one day. And they will not let any survivors escape," Mephiles predicted. "The humans have never changed in the last fifty years, Callie; they are still ruthless beings. You, however, are not one of them."

"How would you know what the humans down there were like?" Callie questioned, still cautious.

"I've experienced their torturous ways," Mephiles answered.

"Liar," Callie accused.

"Hear the story and then you decide whether it is a lie, or whether it is the truth," Mephiles reacted, beginning his story.

_..._

"_Help me… Someone… Everything's gone black..."_

"_I feel the pain… I can't stand here and not choose which path to go down…"_

"_I have to pick one…"_

"_Help…"_

"_I'm sorry, Callie… Where are you?... I want you here by my side…"_

"_I think I'm dying…"_

"_I'm going insane… It's taking me over…"_

"_Callie… Please… Where are you?..."_

"_I need you here…"_

"_I don't want to die without you…" _

"_I want you to know how much my real side cares about you…"_

"_The side of me which you know like the back of your hand…"_

"_You're my best friend…"_

"_I love you…"_

"_I want to hear your voice, Callie…"_

"_Someone let me hear it…"_

"_Why have I been abandoned…?"_

"_Callie… It hurts…"_

"_It hurts so much…"_

"_I want this pain to end…"_

"_Help me…"_

"_Please…"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Just make it stop…"_

…

**Not over yet! We've got another chapter or two with a mini story. This time it's Mephiles! Bet you didn't see that coming, did you? :D Well, I'll see you next chapter. Also, like the fact that I used the same paragraph I did for Metal when Callie went through the obstacle course? Go back to chapter 6 (Born) and see if you can find the same paragraph with Metal instead! Also, at the end, the speaker was Metal in his mind to show that he really is going insane. Still, what will Mephiles' story be? And how will Metal be saved? All will be revealed! Stay awesome!**


	23. Experiment

**~Experiment~**

_(Current Year: 1977)_

"Sir, we have successfully analysed "Project: Shadow's" abilities," a GUN researcher informed their commander.

"Then proceed with the experiment," the Commander responded. "We will make this work. He will be the ultimate weapon."

Inside the machine was a hedgehog who looked exactly like Shadow.

Suddenly, the console began bleeping.

"WARNING: SYSTEM UNABLE TO COOPERATE WITH SUBJECT!" the robotic female voice announced repeatedly.

"Sir, do you want me to shut it down?" the researcher asked.

"No, we've come this far, so we have to keep going at it!" the Commander replied, sounding determined.

"Yes, sir," the researcher reacted, pressing numerous buttons to keep the machine working. However, the console began overheating, steaming. "Sir, it's going to blow!"

"Get back!" the Commander shouted.

The researcher and the Commander, alongside other researchers, stayed behind one of their research capsules. The capsule that the hedgehog was in blew up, smoke then filling the room.

The Commander and the researchers coughed for a moment, wafting the smoke away with their hands. The figure of the hedgehog stood in the smoke.

"It… It succeeded…" the Commander announced, a little bit of a surprised tone in his voice.

The hedgehog stepped out of the smoke. Since the machine malfunctioned, his golden inhibitor rings were a dull grey colour, the red was a powder blue, his irises were lime green and he had a pale muzzle with no mouth. He didn't seem to be blinking, either.

"He may have a few flaws, but I'm sure he'll still be successful," the Commander assured. "Take him to the training area."

"Yes, sir," the researcher saluted, turning to the hedgehog. "Follow me."

The hedgehog followed the researcher through the corridors of the fortress to a large, spacey room in the shape of a circle. The researcher then returned to the lab once the experimental hedgehog was there.

The intercom tuned in. "Alright, you must destroy all of the targets using a homing attack," the Commander instructed.

Instantly the name hit the hedgehog's artificial brain. Some wooden targets popped up from the ground with paintings of badniks on them, which he easily destroyed with his homing attack.

"Good," the Commander said through the intercom. "Let's work on some more of your skills."

…

After an hour, the hedgehog was done. He left the training area, unsure of where else to go.

A young girl who was four years old watched the artificial hedgehog from a distance, shy. She had seen him in the training area, which meant that she had seen what he was capable of. The girl also thought he looked quite creepy. However, she decided to run after him. Maybe she could be friends with him.

The hedgehog heard her running, his ear twitching. He turned around to look at her as he walked before she was suddenly by his side.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi…" the hedgehog responded, sounding confused. His voice was very gruff and somewhat intimidating.

"I'm Cynthia," the girl introduced. "What's your name?"

"My name?" the hedgehog asked, as if lightning had struck his brain.

"What's wrong? Don't you have one?" Cynthia asked.

The hedgehog didn't respond, thinking.

"Did the Commander not give you a name?" Cynthia questioned.

"No," the hedgehog answered.

"Do you want a name?" Cynthia asked.

"Does everybody have a name?" the hedgehog countered.

"I guess," Cynthia replied.

"So that means I need one," the hedgehog confirmed.

"Probably," Cynthia agreed. "What do you want to be called?"

"A name, obviously," the hedgehog responded, impatient.

Cynthia then remembered something. "I wrote a story!" she recalled. "I forgot what it was about, but one of the characters was called Mephiles! I made up that name. Do you think it sounds cool?"

"It is indeed unique…" the hedgehog admitted. "I doubt anybody else will be called it besides your fictional character. So, why not?"

"Okay then, Mephiles!" Cynthia giggled. "Do you wanna play with me?"

"If I have to…" Mephiles replied.

"Yay!" Cynthia cheered. "Come on then, let's play! You count to twenty you're your eyes closed while I hide!"

Mephiles didn't know what she meant at first, but then began counting, having to cover his eyes since he couldn't close them. "One… um… two… four…" he stuttered, not knowing how to count properly.

Cynthia, however, went to hide, despite the fact that Mephiles was going to count to twenty within six seconds.

Mephiles finally stopped counting, taking his hand away from his eyes. He just stood there, not knowing what to do, before it hit him. He had to find her. Rather than running around, he just walked.

After half an hour, Mephiles realised that he had gone around in one big circle, sighing. Cynthia suddenly jumped on his back, startling him.

"You didn't find me~!" she sang.

"In a place like this, it's impossible," Mephiles stated. "I went in around in one big circle."

Cynthia laughed. "Silly!"

"It's not my fault this place is huge," Mephiles grumbled.

"Let's find something else to do, then," Cynthia suggested. "We could write stories!"

"At least it doesn't involve running around this place…" Mephiles said to himself.

"Come on, then!" Cynthia chirped, running off.

Mephiles sighed again, walking after her.

…

It had been a long day. Cynthia was now in bed, sleeping. Mephiles slept on the floor of the research lab, finding that it was the only decent place. He didn't particularly enjoy today, but at least he spoke to someone. Even though she was a rather annoying little girl.

…

**Short again… But hey! Mephiles has a backstory! Since the events in Sonic 06 don't exist (although they have to happen in order for them not to happen), I made a backstory which would suit Mephiles if he hadn't been created in the Solaris project. How do you like him being GUN's attempt at a copy of the Ultimate Life Form? And what will happen to Mephiles later on? Find out soon!**


	24. Darkness

**~Darkness~**

_(Current Year: 1983)_

Cynthia was watching the researchers in the lab. They were all working on different things.

Jeremy, Cynthia's father, walked into the room and approached his daughter, who looked at him.

"I just thought I might let you know that I need to go now," Jeremy informed.

"Where are you going?" Cynthia asked.

"Downtown Westopolis. A terrorist group has raided the bank. We need to get there and catch them before they cause any harm to the civilians," Jeremy explained.

"Okay, dad," Cynthia replied, hugging him.

Jeremy hugged back. "Bye, sweetheart," he responded before letting go and leaving with some other soldiers.

Cynthia watched as her father left.

Outside the room, Mephiles was also watching as Jeremy came out and left. Jeremy and the others didn't even notice him. Mephiles then peered his head round to see what was going on in the research lab.

Cynthia noticed him, smiling. She waved her hand as if to call him over.

Mephiles ambled in, standing beside her. Cynthia was now ten years old, wearing a purple T-shirt and denim jeans with red sneakers. Her once-bobbed red hair was now long and straight, going past her shoulder level. And her dark blue eyes looked even better with her face now.

"What are they doing this time?" Mephiles asked quietly.

"They found this weird gloop by a lake," Cynthia explained, also quiet. "They're trying to find out what it is and see if anything can be done with it."

"Like some dark matter would be helpful," Mephiles doubted.

"How do you know that it's dark matter?" Cynthia asked.

"It's a form of dark matter," Mephiles continued. "My form was made from a similar substance, but it wasn't as unstable. However, it still was unstable. I fear that this one may be worse."

"What are you trying to say?" Cynthia questioned.

"I'm saying that this dark matter is completely unstable," Mephiles answered.

"When will its instability be shown?" Cynthia asked.

"Soon," Mephiles replied. "Let's leave here in case it happens now."

"Shouldn't we warn them?" Cynthia reminded.

Mephiles looked back at the researchers, then at Cynthia. "Would they believe someone like me?"

"They should do," Cynthia responded.

Mephiles went over to the researchers. "I'd be careful if I were you," he warned. "That stuff is dark matter. It has a much higher threat level than what you created me from."

"How would you know about this kind of stuff?" asked one of the researchers, sounding as if trying to mock the hedgehog before him.

"I just do. Take my advice, gentlemen, or be unprepared and let it kill you," Mephiles responded, walking out.

"Did they listen?" asked Cynthia.

"Who cares," Mephiles responded. "If they come to harm it's their own fault for not listening to me."

"You really need to learn to care more," Cynthia pointed out.

"I care when I must," Mephiles corrected.

"That's not enough, Mephiles," Cynthia stated. "You need to care more."

"Well, maybe there are _some _things that I care about," Mephiles admitted.

"Like what?" asked Cynthia.

"Myself, my reputation, the fortress and… you, I suppose…" Mephiles counted.

Cynthia smiled. "See? Now how easy was it to admit that?"

"That was difficult," answered Mephiles.

Cynthia could only laugh. "Don't be so ridiculous, I doubt it was that hard!"

"Well, it was for me," Mephiles clarified.

"Why are you always so unhappy?" Cynthia asked.

Mephiles shrugged. "I don't know any other emotions."

"Try to learn some, at least," Cynthia said.

"Right," Mephiles replied. "Fine."

"Promise?" asked Cynthia.

"…I promise…" Mephiles grunted.

"Good," Cynthia said. "Now, I'm off to bed. Night."

"Night," Mephiles responded, walking off to his own room, which was deep down in the basement, next to the room where all the vehicles were kept. He still couldn't close his eyes, so just had his face in the poor excuse for a pillow.

…

That night, while everyone else was sleeping, the dark matter in the glass capsule seeped out of a tiny crack in the glass, leaking out onto the floor until it was a full puddle. It slithered onto the control desk for that capsule, causing it to emit sparks and smoke. The puddle of darkness then began making its way to find a particular experiment…

…

Mephiles was sleeping soundly, his face still buried in the pillow. That was when he felt something sticky and slimy making its way up one of his legs. He stirred for a second, groaning, then rolling onto his back. He saw the black liquid covering him, seeping into him quickly. "No!" Mephiles shouted angrily as if trying to resist. It was too late. Mephiles saw blackness. After that, he felt nothing at all.

…

**We all know what's going to happen soon… Irony sort of caught Mephiles there. He said that it would be the soldiers' fault if the dark matter escaped and got them, yet it was him who fell victim to the darkness. Can he really be darker than he already is? You all know the answer. Stay awesome, readers.**


	25. Difference

**~Difference~**

The following morning, Mephiles woke up as if nothing had happened. He felt a little better about himself today. It must have been the sudden feeling change.

Cynthia saw him walking around. Mephiles still had that creepy walk of his.

"Good morning, Mephiles," Cynthia said happily, smiling.

"Good morning," Mephiles responded.

"You said 'good' that time," Cynthia pointed out.

"Today I feel different," Mephiles stated.

"Was it what I was telling you yesterday?" Cynthia asked.

"If I am to be honest, I am unsure of that myself," Mephiles answered.

"Oh," Cynthia reacted.

All of a sudden, panic could be heard coming from the research lab.

"Subject #14 has escaped!" one voice yelled.

"It could be infectious!" another voice shouted.

Cynthia and Mephiles both looked at each other.

"Let's go!" Cynthia exclaimed, running towards the lab.

Mephiles ran after her. Despite the fact that he was a copy of Shadow himself, he wasn't a very fast runner.

Cynthia ran into the lab, seeing the capsule with only a small crack and a smoking control panel beside it.

"What happened?" Cynthia asked.

"Overnight it seems that the substance being kept in this capsule seeped out of this crack and either disappeared or had a mind of its own, slithering away," one researcher explained.

Mephiles, who hadn't walked in yet, was just around the corner of the door. He listened in to the conversation, thinking.

"Do you think it might have affected someone if it _does_ have a mind of its own?" Cynthia asked.

"It may have done," the researcher answered. "But we don't know who."

Mephiles then decided to walk in.

Cynthia heard him walking in, turning to look at him. "You took your time," she stated.

"I know I did," Mephiles confessed.

"We need some researchers to go and find the subject," the researcher announced, turning his attention to the other researchers. He pointed to a group of them. "You can all go and search for it. I'll be checking things twice in here."

The other researchers nodded, heading out quickly.

"Is there anything you want us to do?" Cynthia asked.

"You can go and look too, if you want," the researcher suggested.

Cynthia turned to Mephiles. "Let's go, Mephiles," she said, running off again.

Mephiles sighed, running after her again.

…

Cynthia reached a room filled with weapons.

Seconds later, Mephiles arrived.

"It's dark in here," Cynthia noticed. "Mephiles, turn the light on."

Mephiles looked for the switch, seeing it easily in the dark. He switched it to 'ON'.

"That's better," Cynthia announced.

"It's all the same to me," Mephiles compared.

"Can hedgehogs see better in the dark?" Cynthia asked.

"No," Mephiles answered. "This seemed to have happened overnight."

"…Strange," Cynthia responded, then deciding to look around.

Mephiles also looked around.

"_Hello, Mephiles the Hedgehog," _a dark, intimidating voice said in Mephiles' head.

"Who are you?" Mephiles asked.

Cynthia looked at Mephiles. "Something wrong over there?"

Mephiles looked at her. "Nothing, I'm fine," he replied quickly, looking around again.

"_You won't be able to find the dark matter," _the voice continued. _"Unless you looked at your reflection."_

"What do you mean?" Mephiles questioned.

Cynthia looked at Mephiles again. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Mephiles answered again.

"_The moment I saw you, Mephiles, was the moment I realised that if we became one, we could become strong," _the voice explained. _"You and I fused last night. Believe me, hedgehog, in times of need you will let me take you over, soon giving in to you and I being a complete alliance. Your mind and my mind will become one, and we will be perfect. You will be perfect."_

"Shut up!" Mephiles shouted.

Cynthia, again, looked at Mephiles, sighing. "I think you should rest, Mephiles," she said. "You're not fine."

"…You're right," Mephiles agreed. "I'll rest for a few hours." With that, Mephiles returned to his room and slept.

…

Lunchtime had just passed. Mephiles awakened, leaving his room, feeling the same as he did before.

Cynthia saw Mephiles. "Feeling better?" she asked.

"I think so," Mephiles answered.

"I can't find any sign of that dark liquid," Cynthia revealed. "What do you want to do now?"

"We should check to see if the other researchers are doing alright with their search," Mephiles replied.

"Sounds like a plan," Cynthia said. "Let's go, then."

The two began walking down the corridors, searching for the group of researchers. That was when three boys, who were sons of some of the soldiers working for GUN, ran past. One of the boys shoved Cynthia deliberately, the three then all laughing.

"Hey!" Cynthia rasped.

The boys just laughed, standing in front of the two, pulling faces at Cynthia mockingly.

"Look, guys! It's the gingerhead man!" the boy who shoved her laughed.

"That's right, Cynthia – man!" another one who seemed quite tall and scrawny agreed, also laughing.

"Yeah, show us your willy!" the short, chubby one shouted to her.

Cynthia just scowled at them, trying to walk past. "Come on, Mephiles, let's just leave these lifeless buggers to their own business," she said to Mephiles.

Mephiles walked with her, but became angry with the boys.

The boy who shoved her, known as Dylan, grabbed her by the arm and pushed her to the tall boy, known as Zak. Zak then pushed her into the short chubby boy known as Charlie.

Mephiles clenched his fists in anger, growing angry, trying not to unleash the new darkness inside him.

"Leave her alone," he commanded angrily.

"Watcha gonna do about it, bite us?" Dylan asked, laughing.

"I won't tell you again. Leave her alone," Mephiles repeated.

The boys continued pushing Cynthia around in their triangle, occasionally pulling her hair.

Mephiles was very angry now. He unleashed an attack out of his anger, which knocked the three boys far away, hitting a wall, away from Cynthia.

Cynthia was laying on the ground, her hair now a mess.

Dylan stood up. "I'm getting out of here," he said fearfully, running off. "You're a freak, Mephiles! A freak, I tell you!"

Mephiles approached Charlie and Zak. "Well? Are you going to leave with him?" he asked.

Charlie and Zak both nodded quickly and fearfully, standing on their feet and running as fast as they could.

Mephiles watched them run, then heading over to see if Cynthia was alright.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Did they hurt you?"

Cynthia looked up at him. "I'm okay," she answered, standing up while trying to get her hair straight again. After she was satisfied with her hair, she looked at Mephiles oddly. "How did you even do that?"

"…I don't know," Mephiles admitted. "I became angry. I did that as a reaction to their taunting."

"Thank you," Cynthia thanked, then smiling.

"You're welcome," Mephiles responded.

Cynthia then hugged him tightly. Mephiles didn't react, other than attempt a surprised and embarrassed expression on his face.

"…You're crushing me," Mephiles informed.

"Sorry," Cynthia replied, letting go of him. "Let's just continue our researcher search."

As the two continued walking, the Commander walked over to Cynthia.

"Hello, Commander," Cynthia greeted, saluting.

Mephiles also saluted.

"Cynthia, I'm afraid I have some bad news," the Commander said, sounding sad.

"What is it?" Cynthia asked, sounding worried.

"The terrorists set off a bomb in the city when your father and some others tried to stop them," the Commander explained. "And I'm afraid that your father… was killed."

Cynthia didn't even know how to react. She just nodded. "Right… well… Thank you for letting me know that, Commander…" she stuttered, walking off as if she had seen a ghost.

Mephiles went with her. He knew that she was deeply upset.

…

That night, Mephiles was about to go to sleep when Cynthia came in his room. She hadn't cried yet.

"Mephiles… Can I sleep in here with you tonight?" she asked.

Mephiles didn't really know how to respond, but then nodded.

Cynthia climbed next to him in bed. She seemed alright for a few second, but then burst out crying.

Mephiles felt some sadness for her, until he heard that voice again.

"_Don't have sympathy for her! This only proves weakness!"_

Mephiles ignored the voice. His friend was upset, and that also upset him. That was when he decided to do what Cynthia did to him earlier. At first he was hesitant, but he wrapped his arms around her. He was hugging her, and after a few moments, he realised that it was a comforting thing.

Instantly, Cynthia had begun hugging back, which was also a comfortable, warm feeling.

Cynthia had cried herself to sleep while hugging Mephiles, her head on his shoulder. Mephiles gently laid her down, then also lying down and putting a blindfold on to get himself to sleep.

…

**The darkness has changed Mephiles… Will it change him to something more than what we see now? All will be known shortly. By the way, I changed the front cover of the story… again! It's also on DeviantART now. This time I've got Mephiles, Callie, Metal, Silver and Emmi on the front! Do you prefer this one since it has more relevant images and characters? Tell me what you think! Stay cool!**


	26. Secret

**~Secret~**

_(Current Year: 1986)_

Mephiles was still managing to keep himself under control and hidden. He had no idea what the humans would do to him if he was discovered.

Cynthia, now thirteen, was seen walking around on her own, looking sad. She walked past Dylan, Zak and Charlie, but they didn't even look at her. They had learnt their lesson and weren't going to bother her again.

Mephiles attempted to walk fast, which failed, however, he did manage to catch up to Cynthia.

Cynthia glanced at him. "Oh. Hey, Mephiles…" she said, sounding not-too-happy.

"I can see that you're still upset," Mephiles observed.

Cynthia sighed. "I'm still grieving," she admitted. "I don't have a family left. I was an only child, my mother was stabbed to death by someone who wanted revenge on my father, and now my father died in an explosion. Things couldn't possibly get any worse for me."

"Your arm could get cut off in an accident," Mephiles corrected.

"That wouldn't even be that bad…" Cynthia replied glumly.

"It would be," Mephiles assured. "There'd be more pain than you could ever imagine."

"Have you lost your arm?" Cynthia asked.

"No," Mephiles answered.

"Then how the hell do you know what it feels like?"

"I tend to be an expert on pain," Mephiles responded.

"…You're really starting to creep me out," Cynthia revealed.

"Sorry," Mephiles apologized.

"It's okay," Cynthia replied. "I'm just gonna get something to eat." She then walked off to the kitchen.

Mephiles watched her leave. "There must be a way I can cheer her up…" he said to himself, tapping his chin. An idea then came to him. "A-ha!" He clicked his fingers as he said this on instinct. But the last thing he expected was a large purple sphere of energy to engulf him, then disappearing quickly. When the sphere of dark energy was gone, so was Mephiles.

…

Mephiles found himself somewhere completely different. He was in a fiery city, which looked totally destroyed.

"What happened here…?" he asked himself curiously, looking around. That was when he saw three living beings, hiding himself in the shadow of a fallen building. There was a violet cat, a silver hedgehog and a violet robot. They were all battling a large flaming monster.

Mephiles was mainly watching the robot, listening in to what everyone was saying.

"Man, he's more powerful than he was before!" the robot pointed out.

"We can still defeat him!" the silver hedgehog replied, sounding determined.

The large flaming monster smashed his fist down on the building the three fighters were on, causing them all to fall on their fronts. Luckily for Mephiles, he wasn't caught in the quake.

"Silver! I'll fly up and distract him while you find a car or something to throw at him with your psycokinesis!" the violet robot shouted over to the silver hedgehog. She then flew up to the monster and began firing at his face to get his attention.

The hedgehog, who Mephiles worked out must have been called Silver, began searching for something like a car, hearing what the robot had said.

"Silver, there's a broken car over here that you can throw!" the violet cat called.

Somehow Silver managed to fly over to where the cat was, using his powers to throw the car at the monster, almost hitting the female robot.

"Hey, be careful, Silv!" the robot shouted down to him.

"Sorry!" Silver shouted back.

The robot was distracted, thus getting knocked down by the monster, falling down to the lava below.

"Oh no," Silver said, jumping down after her.

Mephiles didn't know what Silver was planning, but he seemed like he would give everything to save that robot.

Nothing seemed to be happening. Mephiles couldn't see what was going on down below where the lava was, assuming that both the two had instantly died in the molten rock.

"Silver! EMMI! Look out!" the cat yelled after a few minutes.

Mephiles assumed that the two must have still been alive.

The robot, known as EMMI, was thrown back up onto the fallen building that the cat was on.

Silver then flew to it and began climbing up to reach the two girls.

"Hurry, Silver, he's aiming at you!" the cat shouted.

Silver began climbing faster. EMMI grabbed his hand and pulled him up just as the monster smashed his fist where Silver originally was. Again, it caused them all to fall over.

"We need to learn a quicker way to beat this guy," EMMI stated.

"I might have an idea," Silver replied.

The three got back on their feet. Silver found some metal boxes, lifting them up with his powers and throwing one at the monster. He threw a good amount of them before the monster melted down into ashes.

"That was a good tactic, Silver," EMMI praised. "You should do that every time."

"Unless he gets stronger," the cat reminded.

"Unless he gets stronger," EMMI repeated. She then seemed to have realised something. "I suppose that I should be heading back to see what my friends are doing in my time."

"We'll let you know if there's any more trouble," the cat said.

"Bye, Blaze," EMMI replied, waving.

Silver stepped forward. "Goodbye, EMMI. Keep safe, okay?"

"I will do, Silver," EMMI assured, laughing slightly.

Silver also laughed a little.

EMMI then began doing something on her wrist, as if activating something.

"Goodbye, Silver," EMMI said before teleporting away.

Mephiles hadn't even been noticed by any of these three. That was when he remembered that he should be returning, as well. Cynthia would be wondering where he was. Also, he had a mission. This was more major than his previous ones, so he couldn't let the Commander down. So he clicked his fingers and automatically teleported.

…

Mephiles appeared in the shower room, awkwardly leaving. He saw Cynthia walking around, looking worried. She saw him, then sighed in relief.

"You could've told me that you were taking a shower," Cynthia said as she walked over.

"I wasn't," Mephiles replied.

"Then what were you doing in there?" Cynthia asked.

"Washing my face," Mephiles answered.

"Right," Cynthia responded. "You know, your mission starts in an hour."

"I am aware of that, Cynthia," Mephiles assured.

"I was just making sure," Cynthia excused.

"…Quite honestly, I don't think I'll be able to do it," Mephiles admitted.

"Of course you will!" Cynthia encouraged. "You're Mephiles the Hedgehog, twin of Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"I'm afraid that our own side will turn against me," Mephiles announced.

"Why would they turn against you? They created you in the first place," Cynthia reminded.

Mephiles was unsure whether he should tell Cynthia about what had happened to him, until he made his choice.

"Cynthia… have you ever had a secret?" Mephiles asked. "One that you swore not to tell anyone?"

"No," Cynthia answered. "But I've had many strong secrets. Why? Do you have a secret to why the others might turn on you?"

Mephiles nodded.

"…Do you want to tell me?" Cynthia asked.

"As long as you promise not to tell a single soul," Mephiles replied.

"I promise," Cynthia promised.

"Do you remember that dark matter, Cynthia?" Mephiles asked. "The dark matter that escaped three years ago and you told me to warn the researchers about it?"

"Yes," Cynthia recalled.

"…It infected me," Mephiles revealed.

Cynthia gasped. She shook her head slowly as she backed away from him. "No… Mephiles, not you…"

"Cynthia, this isn't my fault, don't depart from my side," Mephiles pleaded.

"I don't know, Mephiles…" Cynthia replied, still sounding shocked.

"Cynthia…" Mephiles said sadly. For once his eyes looked desperate.

Cynthia sighed. "Don't do that with your eyes, Mephiles, just don't…"

"Promise that you won't leave me first," Mephiles commanded. "I've been keeping a lid on this darkness for three years."

Cynthia looked at him.

"I really need your help, Cynthia…" Mephiles repeated.

"Alright, I promise!" Cynthia said, giving in.

"Thank you," Mephiles thanked.

"Have you ever thought of getting the darkness… removed?" Cynthia suggested.

"_It would kill you!" _the voice in his head warned.

"…It would kill me," he answered to Cynthia.

"How do you know?" Cynthia asked.

"My instincts," Mephiles responded.

"Oh," Cynthia reacted.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sit and dread the upcoming hour," Mephiles announced, walking off.

Cynthia went with him.

…

The hour had almost passed. Cynthia and Mephiles were just sat talking within that time before a commanding officer walked over, armed and ready for the mission.

"Mephiles, I and the others will be leaving in five minutes for the mission," he said. "You better start making your way over." With that said, he walked off.

Mephiles watched him leave, then looked at Cynthia. "Time moved fast, didn't it?"

"Indeed, it did," Cynthia agreed. "Come on, I'll take you over to the vehicle they're leaving in."

Cynthia began walking off.

Mephiles followed close behind.

…

Cynthia and Mephiles both made it to the GUN vehicle, where some armed soldiers were waiting. There were other vehicles, too.

"Well, this is where we say goodbye," Cynthia confirmed.

"Farewell," Mephiles responded.

"Goodbye," Cynthia replied, then walking off.

Mephiles watched her for two or three seconds, then turned around and began walking to his vehicle. Suddenly, he was caught off guard by Cynthia, who had ran back to him and pulled him close, kissing him where his mouth would be. Mephiles had a surprised look on his face.

Cynthia pulled back. "Good luck out there, Mephiles," she said to him. She then ran off.

Mephiles just stood there in shock.

"Hey! Mephiles! You better get in now or we're leaving without you!" shouted one of the soldiers from the vehicle.

Mephiles snapped out of his confusion, running to the vehicle and climbing in the back with the others.

"Always knew you had a cute side to ya," the soldier sat next to him stated, laughing a little.

Mephiles looked at him. "I am not cute," he clarified.

"You got kissed," the one opposite him pointed out.

"I am not cute," Mephiles repeated, this time looking directly at the one opposite him.

"Cheer up, you got yourself a girlfriend there," the soldier diagonal to Mephiles reminded.

"I am not cute. I am not cuddly. And I have no girlfriend," Mephiles finalized. "The next one to say anything relevant will be severely beaten. End of."

Everything was quiet for the rest of the journey.

…

**:3**

**You know why I'm smiling, bro? XD Yup, you're not high on drugs or anything, someone actually kissed Mephiles! But things may go downfall later on… We'll have to wait and see.**

**By the way, for the bit when Mephiles was watching Silver, Blaze and EMMI, it was actually the same part from chapter 18 (Ghost) from his point of view, since that was when we first got a glimpse of him. Stay cool, readers. **


	27. Known

**~Known~**

After a long journey, Mephiles and the others arrived at a riot scene downtown. Everyone except for Mephiles armed themselves with riot gear to take on the rioters, who were throwing ignited objects and smashing windows. They didn't look as if they were going to give in to GUN easily.

Mephiles stood in front of the army of GUN soldiers, facing the rioters.

_(Cue music: watch?v=0WeTrU2L6e8)_

The rioters charged.

In response, the GUN soldiers also charged, Mephiles charging with them.

Mephiles easily used his homing attack on a number of rioters, occasionally roundhouse kicking them in the side of the head or punching them, since back then he had much more skill except for his speed.

Two rioters charged at Mephiles from both sides of him.

Mephiles stood there, as if waiting.

The two rioters, armed with knives, tried to stab him, but Mephiles back-flipped, causing them to stab each other. Now that they were injured, he kicked them both to the ground.

More rioters went for him, but he elbowed one in the stomach while avoiding another's punch, then roundhouse kicking the one who tried to punch him in the legs, knocking him over.

The other rioter tried to punch Mephiles several times, but Mephiles blocked the punches, also blocking his kicks, before uppercutting the rioter and spin-dashing into him.

A large group of rioters were behind Mephiles, and he knew it. He glanced at them over his shoulder slightly, waiting for their move.

The rioters ignited the objects in their hands, ready to throw.

Mephiles turned to face them, preparing one of his dark attacks with his hands.

The rioters were about to throw their objects.

Mephiles was about to unleash his attack.

Just as the rioters moved their arms to throw their objects, Mephiles unleashed his attack, which was a much stronger version of the one he used on the boys, sending the rioters flying.

Rioters with guns began shooting at him, but the bullets, to Mephiles' surprise, caused him no pain.

The armed rioters backed off, knowing that their bullets hadn't harmed the artificial hedgehog.

For once, Mephiles let out an evil laugh, before unleashing that same attack again.

Within minutes, Mephiles had downed almost all the rioters on his own.

One rioter remained, which he went after, using some kind of dark energy beam, which impaled the rioter and killed him.

…

Mephiles watched as the rioter died, a look of evil on his face.

"You!" a voice shouted angrily.

Mephiles turned around to face a GUN soldier who had witnessed his every move.

_(Cue music: watch?v=hhd9xUr4hTE)_

"When the dark matter escaped it got you, didn't it?" the soldier asked, accusing Mephiles. "I can tell by your powers! You're the infected one, aren't you!"

Mephiles didn't say anything for a while, before answering the soldier's question calmly. "Yes. I am the one who has been infected by the dark matter. But as you can see, I have caused no harm to you or the others."

…

The soldier, regardless, pointed his gun at Mephiles. "Don't move or I'll shoot!" he shouted.

"You should lower your gun," Mephiles said, still sounding calm.

The soldier clicked the gun, readying to shoot. "I'm not bluffing!" he warned.

"_Don't you know what he's planning on doing? He's going to try to separate us!" _the voice in Mephiles' head reminded.

Mephiles changed his facial expression from calm to angry. "I know what you're planning," he growled, backing away.

"I need backup over here!" the soldier yelled through a communicator.

Backup came almost instantly.

"Stand down!" one yelled.

Mephiles backed off even more before they all began firing at him. Mephiles turned to run, but there were some soldiers behind him who grabbed him by the arms.

"_You'll need me to get you out of this one, Mephiles!" _the voice informed.

At first Mephiles resisted the offer, but felt like he had no other choice in this situation, so gave in.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT, YOU STUPID HUMANS!" Mephiles hollered, changing for the first time. His fur turned from black to dark purple, the stripes from powder blue to violet. His ears, chest fur and end of his quills became crystalline. His irises turned from lime green to yellow, the white part of his eyes turning a fleshy pink with stitches in the side. A purple aura surrounded his clawed crystalline hands, his muzzle turned a glowing purple and his nose seemed to have disappeared, as did his feet, which were replaced by a violet mist. Mephiles used a stronger version of his usual attack, which pushed the soldiers high into the sky, injuring them when they fell quite a distance away.

Mephiles then went back to his usual form, a look of horror on his face. He then felt something sting in his neck. Mephiles felt it with his hand, pulling the small, pointed object out of his neck, wincing as he did. It was a tranquilizer dart. Everything began pulsing as a blur before Mephiles passed out.

…

The feeling of being dragged caused Mephiles to awaken groggily, glancing around. He was back in the GUN base being dragged to the research lab. Mephiles tried to fight back, but was too weak.

Mephiles was dragged to the lab, being placed inside a capsule.

"No…" he groaned, putting his hands against the glass. "You don't understand! I'll die!"

The researchers ignored him, assuming that this was his darker side taking over. They began trying to take the dark matter out of him. For once, Mephiles screamed in pain.

…

Nearby, Cynthia had heard Mephiles' screams, instantly heading over to the research lab.

Arriving, Cynthia saw what was happening.

"Stop!" Cynthia yelled, running to the control panel and trying to shut down the capsule's power, but the researchers managed to hold her back. "You'll kill him!"

Mephiles looked at Cynthia weakly.

Cynthia looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"_It doesn't matter if she sees you, Mephiles, but you're going to have to use me again!" _the voice instructed.

"No… I know that I only have three chances before you corrupt me forever…" Mephiles responded.

"_Either you use me or you die!" _the voice exclaimed angrily.

Mephiles clenched his fists, looking down angrily. He then screamed as he unleashed his dark side for the second time, causing the glass around him to explode. The researchers and Cynthia all dived down to shield themselves. Mephiles floated down from the platform of the capsule, looking at them all mercilessly. When he saw Cynthia look at him and shake her head slowly in disappointment, he immediately realised what he was becoming, teleporting himself away.

…

**Mephiles has one more chance before he goes dark forever! How will it work out? Find out soon!**

**By the way, another theme song:**

**Cynthia West – Fly In The Freedom by Tabitha Fair **


	28. Caught

**~Caught~**

Mephiles appeared in an abandoned laboratory, probably underground. It was dark and looked as if it hadn't been used in years. Mephiles collapsed onto a control panel as he reverted back to being a regular hedgehog.

"Why me…" he said to himself, then smashing his fist on the control panel. "WHY DO I HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

"_If it wasn't for me you would be dead," _the voice of the darkness reminded.

"I wouldn't have had to go through this if it wasn't for you!" Mephiles yelled angrily. "GUN wouldn't be after me if you hadn't fused with me!"

"_But the rioters would still be trying to kill you," _the voice added. _"Tell me, how would you have defeated the larger number of them without me?"_

"I didn't need to defeat them all on my own," Mephiles answered. "The other soldiers could have done it. But you had to take over my mind!"

"_They almost killed you," _the voice repeated.

"You're trying to make out as if you're helping me, but you're making me suffer!" Mephiles realised. "You only took my body as a vessel because I have similar powers and am weak to you! You try tempting me to let you take over so that you can save me, but you're really making an excuse to corrupt me! I won't let you! You'll kill everybody I care about!"

"_From what I heard you never cared about anybody," _the voice recalled.

Mephiles remembered him telling Cynthia that he only cared about himself and her, along with the fortress and GUN. They were the only things he claimed to care about. He then clenched his fists. "That was a lie."

"_A mischievous one, I see," _the voice observed. _"Once we are one forever that might be useful. You would be very good at making people believe things. Even I fell for your little 'lie' about you not caring."_

"WE WILL NEVER BE ONE!" Mephiles screamed. "I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!"

"_What if you saw your precious Cynthia being beaten up and attacked?" _the voice asked. _"Would you still refuse to give in to me?"_

Mephiles fell silent. "…No," he admitted shamefully. "I wouldn't refuse…"

"_I knew there would be something to weaken you on that statement," _the voice chuckled.

Mephiles then gained back his strength. "You wouldn't want to help someone, you only want to attack," he stated. "If Cynthia really was in danger, you wouldn't take over even if I pleaded for you to do so. Also, that would be the final time, meaning that I will be corrupted forever. For a fact, I _know _that my corrupted self wouldn't want to help Cynthia."

"_Wrong," _said the darkness. _"Before you and I become one ageless-immortal being, you would have but a few minutes to say your final goodbyes."_

"How many minutes?" Mephiles asked.

"_Two at most," _the darkness' voice answered.

"Then that would give me plenty of time to get as far away as possible if I unleash you to save somebody," Mephiles calculated. "I could use my teleporting powers."

"_Indeed you could," _the darkness agreed. _"But then you'd probably go back after you and I merge forever, since you would have a lust for killing and destruction."_

"I'll be able to restrain some of my newer cravings," Mephiles predicted.

"_We'll see about that, Mephiles the Hedgehog," _the darkness responded.

…

"I can't believe what Mephiles is becoming…" Cynthia said to herself sadly. "He's the only family I have left…" She then decided something. "I'm going to find him. I'm going to help him!"

Cynthia ran into her room and got undressed, changing into a green army top, camo trousers and laced, brown trainers, tying her hair in a long ponytail. Cynthia found her father's pistol, taking it with her. She had learnt how to shoot, but didn't want to waste many bullets. Also, she was worried if she closed her eyes if she fired or shot someone who was an ally. However, she took it with her anyway, cycling away undetected on her bicycle.

…

Mephiles wandered around the lab, looking for something to do. He knew that he would be staying here for a long time. Although, nothing did seem to catch his eye.

"Is there anything here which might interest me?" Mephiles asked himself.

"_I suggest that you go to a different location," _the dark voice recommended.

"Like where, exactly?" Mephiles asked. "Here is fine. It is isolated and I am away from people, both who want me as prisoner, and those who want me safe."

"_Then you will die alone," _the darkness added.

"As long as I am still myself, I don't care," Mephiles replied.

"_By the way, I thought I might tell you this,"_ the voice remembered. _"Even though this lab is abandoned, you are on an island known as Prison Island, which is still very much in use."_

"Well then, I'll not be heading out there anytime soon," Mephiles reacted.

"_Not only that, but here is where the one with the closest similarities to you is being held captive," _the dark matter continued.

"Who do you mean?" Mephiles asked.

"_You're original," _the darkness answered.

"…Shadow?" Mephiles asked.

…

As Cynthia cycled, she already saw 'WANTED' posters of Mephiles. How they had been put up so fast, she didn't know. She could even hear yells from villagers: "This hedgehog must be found and captured!" "Dangerous hedgehog on the loose!" "GUN experiment turning!"

"Oh, Mephiles, what have you become?" Cynthia sighed sadly as she continued to cycle.

…

Mephiles teleported into the highly secure room. He looked at the panel. A password was needed, and he had no idea. Mephiles just decided to float down to the capsule using his dark powers. Through the glass he saw an almost-lifeless face similar to his own. Red streaks, golden inhibitor rings, tanned muzzle and a mouth.

"_They'll do this to you, too, Mephiles," _the darkness predicted.

Mephiles said nothing in response, almost as if not hearing the darker one inside him. He had his attention on Shadow.

"Shadow the Hedgehog…" Mephiles said. "The Ultimate Life Form, shut down by GUN. Cynthia and I were amazed and appalled by your story. How GUN, my own side, invaded your home in space, the Space Colony ARK, and killed your diseased best friend, Maria. A boy who lived there now works with us and is close to becoming the next commander, the Professor was executed, your prototype, Marilyn, remains hidden and that violet robot disappeared mysteriously…"

"_The same violet robot you saw in the future," _the voice added.

"I know," Mephiles replied. "That's why I was looking at her in the battle. At first I had no idea on how she was in that time, which is over one hundred years from the ARK attack, unless she had been rebuilt or refurbished. However, I soon learned that she had the power to travel through time."

"_Clever boy," _the darkness' voice praised sarcastically.

Mephiles floated back up to where he was standing before, only to encounter some soldiers all aiming at him with their guns, alongside two GUN mechs.

"Freeze!" one shouted. "Stay where you are, and put your hands where we can see 'em!"

"I'm not giving in to you," Mephiles growled. He sounded as if he was talking to the GUN soldiers, but he was actually talking to the dark matter inside him. Thus, he made a bad impression on himself. Mephiles used his powers to teleport, and when he found himself in a city, he also found himself being knocked over by a bike.

Mephiles rubbed his head as he sat up, seeing Cynthia. "Cynthia?" he asked, sounding confused and surprised.

Cynthia, too, was rubbing her head as she looked at Mephiles. She smiled, hugging him.

Mephiles hugged back slowly, happy to see that his friend hadn't abandoned him.

"I'm glad I found you…" Cynthia said happily.

"I'm weighing my options," Mephiles responded.

Some townsfolk then saw Mephiles.

"It's the hedgehog experiment!" one yelled, pointing to one of the 'WANTED' posters.

"Quick! Get on my bike!" Cynthia commanded, standing her bike up and getting on the seat.

"It's a single seat, how can I?" Mephiles asked.

"I don't know! Sit on my back or something!" Cynthia reacted.

Mephiles sat behind her on the metal frame of the bike, uncomfortable.

Cynthia pushed off, beginning to cycle away, managing to lose the citizens of the town.

…

Eventually the two managed to get somewhere where they thought was safe.

"That was close," Cynthia pointed out.

"Yes, it was," Mephiles agreed.

As they sat there, sitting on the grass hill against a tree, some soldiers jumped out of some bushed, having seen Cynthia as she left the fortress.

Two of the soldiers grabbed Mephiles by his arms. He struggled at first, but then calmed himself.

"Cynthia, you're coming back to the fortress. Now," one soldier confirmed.

Cynthia looked at Mephiles, who looked back at her, and then went with the soldier, getting in a GUN car.

Mephiles was taken in a secure vehicle, being taken back to the fortress and being chained up in a cell securely. In the cell he was in the shape of the letter 'Y', since the chains were holding up his arms.

He didn't know what to do this time.

…

**Alright! Next chapter will be quick and simple, then the final one (hopefully)! Man, I didn't expect this mini-story to go on for this long! I expected it to be a quick two or three chapters, but no, we go on for- wait, let's have the Mephiles from the first chapter of this mini-story count the chapters so far.**

**Mephiles: One… two… um… four…**

**XD**

**By the way, might be a little late now but I couldn't respond to any of Zander's questions, so here are my answers (not in chronological order):**

**Unfortunately, I will not be bringing Techno-Matter into this story. His relationship with EMMI was a romantic one, but I wanted EMMI to follow her original storyline I made for her, and also it may make sense in the end. Plus, Techno-Matter was irrelevant. **

**The race which was quite a while back in the story was **_**'Sonic R'**_**, since the year was 1997.**

**The car Metal got isn't the Blue Devil from **_**'Sonic Drift 2', **_**it is the Metal Booster from **_**'Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'. **_**Even though he is downloadable in the game, in the story he will make a surprise appearance (since characters can't get downloaded in stories XD). However, this will be the next story, which continues after **_**'Sonic Heroes'**_**.**

**If you haven't played Sonic '06, meaning that you don't know Mephiles' backstory, here it is (don't know how you might have heard about Mephiles in the first place but yeah): Ten years ago before the events of Sonic '06, Elise's father was working on a project known as the Solaris Project, named after Soleanna's eternal sun god. There was a malfunction and the project wouldn't shut down, causing the machine to blow up. Before this happened, Elise's father shielded his daughter from the explosion after she ran into the room. The project separated into two forms: Iblis, the raw power of Solaris and Mephiles, the conscience, mind and will of Solaris. Mephiles met Shadow in that time, his form being a black gloop (like the dark matter I explained in the story). He sounded frightened of Shadow before being sealed inside the Sceptre of Darkness. However, when Shadow first met him, it was ten years later after Rouge retrieved the Sceptre of Darkness for GUN and it smashed to the ground, releasing Mephiles. Mephiles was resurrected through Shadow's shadow. He didn't know that Shadow didn't remember him, but sent him on a "one way ticket to oblivion". Mephiles also appeared to Silver in his time, saying that everything had an origin, and Silver could completely destroy Iblis if he knew the truth, which he described as destroying the Iblis Trigger, which was Sonic. Sonic and Mephiles never met, only when Sonic saw Mephiles talking to Silver and Blaze about the Iblis Trigger. Later on, Mephiles battled Shadow in his crystalline form (which I describe as his dark form in this story). He can no longer be sealed in the Sceptre of Darkness, so it is destroyed. Later, Mephiles obtains his purple Chaos Emerald again, using it to blind Sonic and Elise. He appears behind Sonic and impales him with a dark energy beam, killing him. Iblis is sealed inside Elise, and if she cried, then Iblis would be released. Sonic's death caused her to cry, despite the fact that she tried to hold it back. Mephiles then called forth all of the other Chaos Emeralds, fusing with Iblis to become Solaris. Sonic was brought back to life after Solaris tried to erase time. Sonic, Silver and Shadow then become super and defeat Solaris, but it isn't completely destroyed. Sonic and Elise go back in time and blow out Solaris, the Flame of Hope. This was Solaris' origin, which was meant to give people the ability to go through time, which is why Elise was told she could go and see her mother. Since the flame was blown out, the events in Sonic '06 never happened. Elise and Sonic never met, Silver never became Iblis' enemy, the Solaris Project was never done, meaning that Iblis and Mephiles never even existed, and are not remembered by anybody. In the game, Mephiles speaks to no females and proves to be a coward. Also, he moves his arms every time he speaks.**

**There are my answers. Hope you're happy with them :) If I forgot anything, let me know. **


	29. Visit

**-Visit-**

Mephiles remained in his cell. A month after his capture, Cynthia came to visit him.

"…Mephiles?" she asked, approaching his cell.

Mephiles had his head down as he remained in that 'Y' position.

"Why… Why are they keeping me…?" he asked wearily, sounding angry.

"They only want to help you," Cynthia replied.

"They want to weaken me…" Mephiles corrected. "I'm already weak…" He looked up at Cynthia, his expression sad. "Why must they keep me in here if I'm already weak…? I can barely feel my arms…"

Cynthia reached her arms through the bars of the cell, placing her hand on Mephiles' cheek. "I'll do what I can to get you out of here. I promise," she said. "But you must understand, they're only trying to help you."

"Locking me in a cell like this like some animal isn't help, Cynthia… It's torture… If they wanted to help me they'd treat me like they used to… The reason I let out my dark side is because of them… One final time and I'll be corrupted forever…" For once, a tear escape his now-sad eyes. He looked Cynthia in her blue ones. "I can't take it, Cynthia… I can't stay in this cell… This is just what happened to Shadow, but he didn't have to suffer as I am right now…"

More tears escaped as Mephiles began to cry. This was the most emotion he had ever shown.

Cynthia couldn't help but feel sad for her friend. "I'll do what I can, Mephiles. Just try to stay strong, okay?"

"Okay…" Mephiles replied.

Cynthia then left the room.

…

Mephiles looked feeble, scrawny and weak. He looked even paler than before, and he could barely lift his head.

Cynthia was now seventeen years old, an agent for GUN. She was neatly dressed in uniform, her red hair tied back.

"I've got to go on a mission now," she informed her close friend.

"…Ri…ght…" Mephiles reacted. He could barely speak anymore.

Cynthia sighed, crouching down to his level. "I'm sorry, okay? I can't help what's happening to you. I became a GUN agent, thought it would be an advantage, but nothing's worked out yet. Just hold on for a little longer, okay? Maybe the new Commander will make up his mind."

"Fo…ur… Yea…rs…" Mephiles reminded.

"I know, Mephiles," Cynthia replied sadly. "I know. When I come back from this crime scene, I think I have a way to get you out. No harm will come to me. It's just a robbery at a house." She then stood up from her crouching position. "Bye." She then left.

…

**The final chapter is next! This didn't involve the darkness of Mephiles since it was supposed to show the bond between Mephiles and Cynthia, from the first time she visited him to the last time. What will happen next? Find out soon!**


	30. Corruption

**~Corruption~**

_(Current Year: 1990)_

Cynthia arrived at the crime scene, meeting a youngish man, whom she recalled as being called James Cooper.

"Alright, Mr Cooper, tell me exactly what happened," Cynthia instructed.

"I'm not sure," James replied. "I came back from work, looked around the house from down to up, found the place trashed and all of my expensive things were missing."

"Right," Cynthia noted. She went inside the house, her pistol in her side-pocket if she needed it. She walked around cautiously. Indeed, the house was trashed. Cynthia checked the lounge, the kitchen, the bedrooms and even the attic. Everywhere was a mess.

Where Cynthia didn't check was the basement…

…

Outside, James smirked. He snuck into the house while Cynthia was in the attic. He silently locked the hatch to the attic so she couldn't escape. All the windows were already locked. James lit a match when he was by the basement, throwing it down the basement stairs. In the basement was a large puddle of petrol, and as soon as the match hit it, boom.

James quickly managed to get away.

…

In the attic, Cynthia heard the explosion, rushing over to the hatch. But when she tried to open it, it was locked. "Hello?" she asked, rattling it. "Hey, open up!" Nothing happened as she saw smoke coming in through the gaps. She could also smell burning. "Somebody help!" Cynthia shouted. She continued rattling the hatch, but found that the metal handle was burning hot. She hissed in pain, pulling away. That's when she got out her phone and called the fortress.

"Hello?" she said, trying to sound calm.

"_Agent West,"_ the Commander's voice replied.

"There's a slight problem over here," Cynthia informed, still trying to sound calm. "James Cooper probably isn't all he seems."

"_What do you mean?" _the Commander asked.

"He just locked me in the attic and set the house on fire," Cynthia explained simply.

"_Are you still in the attic?" _the Commander questioned.

"Yes," Cynthia answered. "The only person who burns houses down like this is the serial killer we know as Burning Simon."

"_We'll call for a fire engine and we'll be on our way as soon as we can," _the Commander assured.

"Okay…" Cynthia replied, shaking as she pressed the hang-up button. She began to cough.

…

Mephiles remained with his head down in his cell, still looking feeble and scrawny.

Two soldiers who were guarding Mephiles' cell walked past.

"Just got word from the Commander. Agent Cynthia West is trapped in a burning house set by Burning Simon," one announced.

"Damn. I hope they can get her out in time," the other replied.

"The Commander sent some fire engines over and is heading over there as we speak with some other soldiers," the first soldier continued. "Right now Cynthia is trapped in an attic. I'm sure she'll be rescued."

Mephiles' ears perked when he heard this, looking up and watching them walk by. "Cynthia…" he said to himself in a whisper. He suddenly felt strength return to him. "Guards…! You have to let me out!" he shouted, but then lost his strength after that outburst.

The guards turned to look at him. "What, so you can kill us all? I don't think so," the first one responded.

"Cynthia's my friend…" Mephiles said feebly. "They won't… get to her in time…"

"We don't believe your lies," the second soldier denied.

Both soldiers then continued walking.

"_Only I can get you out of this," _the voice of the darkness said in Mephiles' mind.

"I'm not letting you corrupt me…" Mephiles replied. He began tugging at his chains, but moving his arms was painful now. The chains were even digging into his wrists.

"_It's futile, Mephiles! You know very well that only I can get you out of here in time for you to save your friend!" _the darkness shouted.

"And then I'll be a monster for all eternity…" Mephiles growled. "I don't even know what I'll be… Would I remain trapped as you take over my body…?"

"_I've told you many times, it will be us both as one," _the voice responded. _"I chose you because you were weak. Have you noticed we are alike?"_

"We are _nothing _alike…" Mephiles hissed.

"_Of course we do," _the voice replied. _"Have you not noticed I have your voice?"_

"That's because… you're using my mind…" Mephiles pointed out.

"_Yes, but we also are formed from dark matter," _the darkness added.

"I don't care…" Mephiles snarled.

"_Soon Cynthia will be dead, so it's your choice, Mephiles. Save her life by using me, or let her die because of your selfish ways," _the voice stated.

Mephiles just stayed still, thinking.

"_I'm in your mind. I know that you want to save her. You're thinking about releasing me," _the voice foretold.

Mephiles didn't respond, but knew that the darker one was right. So he made his choice. "Two minutes…" he told himself, before screaming as he unleashed his dark side for the final time.

The soldiers who were walking heard the scream, walking over to see what was happening.

Mephiles grabbed the chains that were holding him and pulled them aggressively, causing them to snap in half. He smashed his wrists on the bars of the cell, causing the half of the chains still attached to him to shatter. Mephiles then began forming a ball of purple energy for him to teleport with.

"Stop!" the second soldier snapper, aiming his machine gun at the crystalline hedgehog.

Mephiles looked at him, also seeing the first soldier by his side, aiming his gun, too. Mephiles began using his dark powers to try slowly killing them, their faces turning purple.

"_One minute," _the voice in his head said.

With no more time to waste, Mephiles stopped what he was doing and jumped through the portal he had made, appearing in the attic.

Before Cynthia could even see he was there, he grabbed her, since she was almost unconscious, and jumped over the caved-in wooden floor to the attic window, smashing through it while shielding Cynthia. The two then fell to the ground.

Cynthia coughed, sitting herself up. There she saw Mephiles lying down on his front.

_(Cue music: watch?v=-M1CsyZdZjg)_

"…Mephiles?" Cynthia asked.

Mephiles pushed himself up from the ground, standing up, taking a while to regain his balance. He let out an evil, spine-chilling laugh, which gradually increased from quiet to loud.

"No…" Cynthia stuttered.

"Hello, my dear Cynthia," Mephiles began.

Cynthia backed away from him slowly.

"Isn't it ironic that I was _worried _about the researchers being infected by the dark matter, and that you told me to warn them, though in the end it was I who became its victim?" Mephiles asked. He laughed again. "Oh, how ironic fate can be!"

"Mephiles, no… This isn't you…" Cynthia said sadly.

"Oh, but it_ is_ me, Cynthia," Mephiles corrected, walking towards her.

"No, it's not," Cynthia argued, still backing away. "You're not this. You just saved my life, Mephiles; you're a good guy!"

Mephiles stopped walking. "Look around you, Cynthia. Humanity is the enemy. Look at how they treated me for what I was. Look what one has done to you," Mephiles described. He held out his hand in offering. "Join me, Cynthia West. Together we can have our revenge on the humans. We can show them what they are. We can show them our true colours."

Cynthia stood strong, and with confidence she replied with: "No."

Mephiles pulled his hand down back to his side. "Why would you stay by the humans when they persecute ones who are unique?" he questioned.

"Because I myself am a human," Cynthia answered. "You can take your revenge on your own. I'm not going to stand by you and watch you harm those who I love, those who _you _love."

"If you knew me well enough, Cynthia…" Mephiles said. "You would know very well that I love nobody!"

…

Cynthia drew out her pistol and aimed it at him quickly.

Mephiles saw this, laughing again. "So I finally get to see the true side of you," he acknowledged. "As you get to see the true side of me. You're just another one of them, Cynthia. Another selfish human."

Without warning, Cynthia fired.

The bullet caused no harm to Mephiles, but it did knock him back a bit.

Mephiles would have grinned evilly if he had a mouth. "You know very well that bullets do not harm me," he reminded.

"Let the real Mephiles go!" Cynthia shouted.

"I _am _the real Mephiles," Mephiles replied.

"No you're not, you lying fiend! Mephiles wouldn't be this way, and he isn't a crystalline demon!" Cynthia countered.

Mephiles reverted to his hedgehog form slowly. "Is this the Mephiles you were talking about?" he asked.

"You've taken him over…" Cynthia growled.

"Wrong again, Cynthia," Mephiles responded. "I'm still me, only now I see the truth."

"The dark matter is doing this to you; it's making you see things negatively!" Cynthia yelled. "Snap out of it, Mephiles, you're a nice guy on the inside!"

"My inside is darker than my outside," Mephiles corrected.

"Mephiles, you have to fight it!" Cynthia persuaded. "I know you can! You're still in there somewhere!"

"This isn't one of those stories or movies where someone turns bad and they're still good side," Mephiles assured. "This is reality. I am pure now. The true me has now awakened! I am no longer Mephiles the Hedgehog, I am Mephiles the Dark!"

_(Cue music: watch?v=DPrQOcz7h3g)_

"If you are going to choose this as your new alignment, then so be it," Cynthia finalized, aiming her gun again.

Mephiles re-entered his crystalline form.

"This is the real me, Cynthia," Mephiles repeated. "Your demise is certain; it will be by my hands."

"I think you got things a little mixed up," Cynthia corrected. "One day I'll get you, and GUN will get this dark matter out of you, even if it could kill you."

"And there I see it. The true human inside of you stepping out. Very well, we'll see who falls," Mephiles said, readying for a fight.

Cynthia was also ready, waiting for Mephiles' move.

"Make your move, Cynthia," Mephiles offered.

Cynthia aimed at him, shooting his eye.

This caused Mephiles to be blind out of that eye for a moment, but he could still easily see Cynthia running at him, ready to whack him with her gun. He moved out of the way, looking as if he was teleporting or moving quickly. Mephiles then summoned an army of shadows.

The shadows all had a weird laugh as some grabbed onto Cynthia.

Cynthia managed to kick some away, but one exploded, causing her to get injured. However, defeating them was easy for her.

"Defeat as many as you like, it will not matter to me," Mephiles assured. He then moved behind Cynthia and punched her in the back.

Cynthia grunted, but turned around and grabbed Mephiles' fists when he tried to punch her. She kneed his stomach, then trying to tackle him down.

Mephiles dug his claws into her arms, making them bleed.

Cynthia yelped slightly, quickly pulling away. She kicked his face, knocking him over.

Mephiles almost fell completely to the floor, regaining his balance quickly. He floated up into the air, sending dark balls of energy towards Cynthia.

Cynthia managed to avoid them, shooting at him repeatedly.

The bullets hit Mephiles' face and eyes again, causing him to fall back down, unfocused.

Mephiles got back up, but didn't expect to be stabbed in the back by Cynthia's knife. His scream wasn't major. Mephiles elbowed her away, punching her stomach, which caused her to lean over, then kneeing her in the face, causing her nose to bleed.

"Give up, Cynthia! I have much more power than you as a human will ever have!" Mephiles yelled menacingly.

Cynthia took time to get back on her feet, wincing in pain. "I'll never give in to someone like you!" she shouted, rugby-tackling Mephiles down and punching his face repeatedly.

Mephiles grabbed her by the hair and pulled it, then punching her in the face and throwing her off of him. He then began using the power he used on the soldiers earlier, beginning to kill Cynthia.

Cynthia's face started to turn purple. "M…Mephiles…" she choked.

"You voided your offer, now you will DIE!" Mephiles hissed darkly.

Trying to ignore the pain, Cynthia staggered over to Mephiles, still holding her knife. Before she could stab him with it again, he moved to being behind her. Cynthia then fell to the ground, holding her throat, struggling to breathe.

"Yes, Cynthia. Feel the pain coursing through your veins!" Mephiles chuckled. "Might I remind you that I always was an expert on pain?"

"S-Stop this, Mephiles…" Cynthia begged.

Mephiles just laughed at her mercilessly. "You truly are weak!" He appeared right in front of her, looking down at her. "Did you really think you could defeat me?"

Cynthia just reacted by stabbing him in the leg, her knife going in all the way.

Mephiles collapsed, managing to pull the knife out. Without hesitation, he stabbed it in Cynthia's hand, which pinned her to the grassy floor. Cynthia screamed in agony.

"Now how do you feel about losing your arm?" Mephiles asked. "Or is losing your dear father still more painful?"

"Shut up about my father…" Cynthia growled, still in pain.

Mephiles pulled the knife out of her hand, which still caused her agony. "Then perhaps I shall cut off your arm with this knife," he said.

Cynthia kicked his injured leg, making him lose balance. Since he was no longer focusing on his power, she managed to stand up.

Mephiles still hadn't given up, trying to stab her with the knife. Cynthia managed to avoid his attempts, disarming him and using it once again as her own weapon. She cut his arm deeply. Mephiles grunted in pain, looking at the flesh wound. Black blood seeped out of the cut. Mephiles stared at Cynthia with a death stare, using his power again, this time almost finishing her.

…

Mephiles watched as Cynthia slowly began to die, until hearing the sounds of a fire engine and GUN vehicles. Mephiles growled, releasing Cynthia from his power.

"This time you have been in luck," he stated. "But next time, you will die without any interruptions." Mephiles then summoned a portal with his hands escaping through it.

The Commander's vehicle pulled up beside Cynthia, helping her up. "Tell me what happened," he said, knowing that Cynthia had been attacked and also seeing the hole in the side of the house's roof.

"Mephiles…" Cynthia growled. "Mephiles happened."

…

Mephiles appeared back on Prison Island where Shadow was being held. Again he floated down to him, reverting to his hedgehog form. "You and I have much in common, Shadow," he said. "Betrayed by humanity. I would let you out, but I have my own solo plans. Perhaps one day if you ever are released, we could work together and take our revenge." Mephiles clenched his fist when he said that, holding it in the air only slightly. He then lowered it, finishing with: "Until then, my original. After all, when it comes down to revenge, it's more of a personal thing." Mephiles then teleported through a portal again.

…

**At last! I've done! Whoa… chapter 30! I wanted to end the whole story by this chapter number! Well, we're going back to Callie and Metal now. And Mephiles still has a dark secret to reveal to Callie… What will it be? Find out soon!**


	31. Heart

**~Heart~**

_(Current Year: 1999)_

Callie seemed a little surprised by Mephiles' history.

"So, does that sound true to you?" Mephiles asked.

"…It does," Callie answered. "Do you want to be good again?"

"I care not of my story," Mephiles replied. "I told it you to show you just how selfish the humans are. Even your father is selfish."

"Don't say anything about my father!" Callie yelled.

"You don't share his nature," Mephiles assured. "You are one of the few with the kind personality. That's what I thought of Cynthia before she betrayed me."

"She didn't betray you! You betrayed her!" Callie snapped. "You tried to kill her!"

"She denied the offer to join me in my quest for revenge," Mephiles corrected.

"Cynthia wanted to help you, you moron!" Callie argued.

"How would you know? Were you there to witness every moment in detail?" Mephiles asked angrily.

Callie tried to calm down, knowing that Mephiles could turn any moment. "You told me the important parts of the story," she said. "Cynthia was right to say that you were still in there. Mephiles, you're a good guy. Even though I'm on the bad guy's side, I like the good guys because they help people. When you told me the story, you and Cynthia reminded me of myself and Metal. I know you can be a good guy again, Mephiles. You've just got to be strong!"

"I am stronger than ever before," Mephiles responded.

"You gave in to the dark side of you, which shows you're weak, but you still have a heart," Callie assured. She took hold of Mephiles' hand, making him put his hand to his chest. "It's right there."

"My heart is made up of pure darkness," Mephiles added, pulling his hand away. "I am aware that it is there, but it's not warm, it is cold."

When Mephiles had pulled his arm away, Callie saw the scar just a few inches below his shoulder, which was where Cynthia had stabbed him.

Mephiles saw that she was looking at it. "You should see my point on how selfish humanity grows to be," he stated.

"I would have done the same thing," Callie responded. "If Metal decided to attack me and I couldn't persuade him to change his mind, then I would have no choice."

"You would attack your own friend?" Mephiles asked.

"You attacked your own friend, you hypocrite!" Callie snapped.

"Because she sided with the humans," Mephiles added. "You should know that humanity is the true evil."

"Not all humans are bad," Callie corrected.

"Everywhere I went, humans tried to attack me," Mephiles countered.

"But there are some who are good. Maria was good," Callie argued.

"And what happened to her?" Mephiles asked, knowing the answered.

"…She was shot by a GUN soldier…" Callie answered.

"Exactly," Mephiles responded.

"But he was sad about it afterwards, right?" Callie questioned.

"Yes, but the whole situation was forgotten and untold of," Mephiles replied. "There was no newsflash that a young girl had been killed in space, just the news of Shadow being shut down."

"So you do care about the nice people," Callie noticed. "But you have the power to travel through time. Why don't you go back and save Maria? Why don't you go back and save yourself?"

"Because I don't care about anybody or anything," Mephiles answered. "I like my true self, and this is how I shall be. And the tragedies of the past can stay as they are. And to prove that I don't care about anybody, I even try killing the nice people myself. I even tried killing you once, but the plan failed."

"What?" Callie asked, sounding surprised.

"Your mother became sick, didn't she?" Mephiles recalled. "Do you know how she got sick?"

"Not even my father does," Callie answered.

"When she became pregnant with you, I knew what you'd become, so I tried to kill you before you were born," Mephiles explained. "To do this, I poisoned your mother with an illness formed from my dark powers. It was noticed just before you were born, because it became fatal. The day you were born, your dear mother died. My plan could have worked, but that wretched Metal had to be invented to save you."

"You tried to kill me…" Callie growled angrily.

"You should be thanking me," Mephiles responded. "It was merely a favour, for it will save you from the most dreadful situations. In fact, it's better late than never."

Mephiles entered his crystalline form slowly.

Callie backed away from him.

"Prepare to drown in Darkness!" Mephiles laughed.

Callie ran to her Extreme Gear, jumping on it. "Keep away from me!" she yelled, flying away back aboard the Death Egg.

When she flew off, Mephiles summoned a portal and teleported away.

…

Metal was being held down by Emmi and Sniper, Emmi holding his arms and Sniper holding his legs. He was trying to get them off him.

"Get your hands off me!" Metal shouted angrily.

"Doctor, hurry up with fastening the restraints," Emmi said, struggling to keep Metal still.

Ivo was trying his best to fasten the restraints. "We definitely need to find a simple way to sort this malfunction out," he stated. "He's becoming dangerous."

"Well, to be honest, you did want him for that purpose," Emmi reminded.

"I made him to save my daughter's life," Ivo corrected.

Callie then ran in the room. "Father, what's happening to Metal?" she asked, worried.

"It's just a malfunction, Callie," Ivo answered.

"Will he be okay?" Callie questioned.

"He should be," Ivo replied, finishing fastening the restraints.

Callie stood by Metal's side. "Metal, can you hear me?"

Metal looked at her, his irises glowing red as he hissed.

"Metal, I know you don't want to hurt anyone," Callie said.

"Untie me at once!" Metal demanded.

"Not until I know you're back to normal," Callie replied.

"Callie, it's not use," Ivo confirmed.

Callie ignored her father, clasping Metal's hand. "Metal, you're my friend. Please, I want the real you to speak to me!" she cried, resting her head on his chest as she knelt beside him. "I know you're still in there…"

As Callie cried, everything around her was silent, until Metal's hand also clasped around hers. Callie looked up a little.

Metal looked at her, his irises normal again. "You're still a sleepy-head…" he said slowly.

Callie smiled, hugging him tightly as a tear escaped her eye. "Oh, Metal, I knew you were still in there!" she exclaimed happily.

"Right," Metal reacted. "Now can you get these restraints off me? They make me feel dangerous."

Callie looked at her father, who just nodded, then taking off the restraints. Metal jumped up off the metallic gurney, suddenly being hugged by Sniper.

"You scared me, big bro," he said. "You tried to kill me."

Metal hugged back, remembering that what Sniper said was true. He also remembered that Mephiles told him about Callie's death being his fault. "I'm sorry, Sniper…" he apologized. "I really am."

Ivo turned to Emmi. "Oh, Emmi, by the way, you and Metal might be going on a mission to invade the GUN fortress soon," he informed.

"I'd rather do it on my own," Emmi replied.

"Alright," Ivo responded. "That's probably better for Metal, too. Very well, you can go when it's best for you."

"How does in a year's time sound?" Emmi asked.

"Fine by me," Ivo sighed.

Emmi then walked off.

…

**So Emmi thinks she has got herself out of being betrayed on a mission? Let's see about that! Next chapter will be her mission… Who will be the foretold one to betray her? And Metal seems normal… for now! Plus, Mephiles is COMPLETELY heartless! He killed Debra Robotnik! :O See you next chappie! **


	32. Betrayal

**~Betrayal~**

_(Current year: 2000)_

Now Callie was ten years old. Things were a little more peaceful. Metal had shown no signs of rage or trying to kill his friends, Emmi was just popping to the future every now and then, Sniper was still trying to become more courageous, Marilyn had settled in and Mephiles hadn't been a bother since he and Callie met on the moon.

Metal was helping Ivo fix the Lava Chamber, a room where Ivo stored lava. At first Metal never really understood why Ivo needed a room like this, before learning that it was for when he was setting traps while on a mission to conquer the world.

"Metal, try not to fall into that lava," Ivo warned while Metal was fixing some broken beams above the huge pool of lava.

"I'm trying not to," Metal responded, focusing on what he was doing.

"Good," Ivo replied, getting on with fixing the control panel.

…

Callie was walking around quite happily. She wasn't bored, it's just because walking gave her time to think to herself, also giving her a break.

While she was walking, Callie saw a hedgehog-like robot walking ahead of her, quite far away. It was obviously a copy of Sonic, but Ivo didn't bother making those anymore. This robot must have been an old one, but they had all been disassembled. Suspicious, Callie followed it, seeing that it was headed to the Lava Chamber.

…

Ivo's wrench, while he was repairing the control panel, snapped.

"Grr! The damn wrench again. You keep on fixing those beams while I go fetch a new one," Ivo said, leaving the room.

Metal continued what he was doing. He was hanging upside down on the beam like a sloth as he was fusing the beam together, not needing to wear a mask due to his metallic face. That was when he heard footsteps coming along the beam, becoming louder and louder each time as if there was someone walking towards him. Metal looked up from his work, his eyes widening as much as they could when he saw who he was looking at. "You…!" he exclaimed, almost lost totally for words.

"Yes. Me," the one above him on the beam replied, kicking Metal's hand so he lost his grip. Metal hung on with his other hand, only to have that one kicked as well. The robot who kicked him walked away as Metal fell into the lava.

Metal struggled to keep his head above the surface, as the lava was very thick. "Master!" he shouted, trying to get Ivo's attention. It was no use. Metal had already begun sinking down into the lava, and he was sure that he was melting.

Before he knew it, he was under the lava completely, only his arm up as if reaching for someone, slowly sinking. Without know in, Metal lost consciousness, but somebody grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the lava quickly. It was Callie.

Callie pulled him up to the floor, sitting down as she held him in her arms.

Metal's eyes dimly blinked before switching on, still dim. He looked at Callie, his movement slowly.

Callie smiled at him warmly. "Had a bit of an accident?" she asked.

"…He's back…" Metal responded.

"Who is?" Callie asked.

…

Sniper was walking around, searching for Marilyn. He began liking her a lot now, worried if she was missing. "Marilyn?" he called, walking around. But when he walked around a corner, some metallic hands grabbed him, pulling him into the shadows.

…

Emmi was in the future for the time-being. Iblis wasn't back – yet. She was sat on a car beside Silver.

"It sure is peaceful," Emmi pointed out.

"Yeah…" Silver agreed. "But it won't be for long. Iblis will just rise from his ashes again." He looked at Emmi. "What are we supposed to do? We've been battling Iblis for some time. What's the point in fighting him if he's just going to keep coming back?" Silver then let out a sigh, looking down sadly with his eyes closed. "Maybe we should just give up…"

"Don't say that, Silver," Emmi replied.

"Then tell me how we can finish him for good," Silver responded.

"Easy. We need to find out where he came from, and then stop whatever created him," Emmi answered. "Since I'm the one who can time-travel, I'll do it. But first, I've got a mission to do in my time."

"Come back after you finish with it, okay?" Silver stated.

"I will, Silver," Emmi replied. "I promise."

"And Emmi… Take care of yourself. You're almost like a sister to me. I mean, you mean a lot to me and I care about you…"

Emmi gave him a hug. "I care about you too, Silver," she compared. "But if I'm gonna have to take care of myself, so are you. I don't wanna come back and have to bury my closest friend…"

"I'll keep safe, Emmi," Silver assured. "Don't worry about me."

Emmi then smiled at him, activating her watch. "Be careful Silver," she last said before teleporting back to her own time.

…

Callie brought Metal to the Medical Bay, where he was tended to immediately.

"I told you to be careful!" Ivo snapped at him once he heard about him falling into the lava.

"Father, it wasn't his fault!" Callie snapped back.

"Then whose fault was it, then?" Ivo asked angrily.

"Master… You have to understand… He came back…" Metal tried to explain.

"What are you blabbering about!" Ivo barked. "Who has come back?"

Emmi then walked into the room. She saw the state Metal was in, having to look away for a moment. She then looked at Ivo. "Is it alright if I go on my mission now?" she asked.

"Of course," Ivo answered. "Go now and retrieve those plans – and if you hear any interesting conversations, listen in!"

Emmi nodded, turning to leave.

"Wait, Emmi…" Metal said weakly. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

Emmi turned to face him. "Metal, look at yourself. You've barely got legs," she reminded. "Just recover from your accident. I have my reasons for doing this on my own, and I can assure you that I'll be fine." She then turned around and walked away.

Metal attempted a sigh. "She has been like this for some while…"

"Ever since that time aboard the ARK," Callie agreed.

"I'll return to repairing that control panel. Callie, keep an eye on him," Ivo stated, walking off.

"Yes father," Callie confirmed, nodding her head once before looking at Metal. "Hey, Mets… where are Marilyn and Sniper?"

…

Emmi used her little space-craft to arrive on Earth, keeping it hidden. She had to trek up a snowy mountain to reach the fortress, also having to keep hidden, which was difficult. The snow was quite deep and it was quite cold, and the wind was blowing quickly and strongly.

One soldier went through the heavily-mechanical doors. Emmi followed him through the doors before they closed again, then keeping herself hidden. Some conversations sounded interesting from her view, but probably not from Ivo's view.

Swiftly, Emmi made her way to the computer room, which she believed to have had plans in. With her intelligence she had gained from previously being a robot, she easily managed to hack the machinery, gaining access to all of GUN's plans dated from 1933, which fascinated her. The Heavy Dog from 1951 impressed her, but she had never heard anything about it, so it did not impress her enough. The plans she was supposed to be retrieving were "Big Foot", "Flying Dog", "Blue Falcon", "Sceptre of Darkness" and "Project: GULF".

Unlike the other plans, "Project: GULF" dated back to 1975, yet "Sceptre of Darkness" was supposed to have a connection with it, although it had only just been created. Ivo wanted to make one of his own, so needed the plans for it. Emmi downloaded the first three plans onto her memory stick first, since they were the most recent and hadn't actually been made yet. That was when she went for "Sceptre of Darkness". This one, since having a connection with an almost-ancient project, interested her, so she decided to read its description.

"The "Sceptre of Darkness", designed by Agent Cynthia West, is a sceptre which is to be used to either extract the darkness out of "Project: GULF" or take it as its whole prisoner. If broken whatever is inside it will be released, and the sceptre will be quite hard to repair as it is made from rare minerals. It has no other primary purpose," Emmi read, sounding a little surprised, before she downloaded it onto her memory stick. She then checked the last one, dated way back in 1975, getting a bit of a shock. Images popped up of a familiar hedgehog she saw who showed her a vision.

_Name: "Project: GULF"_

_Abbreviation: GUN's Ultimate Life Form_

_Commonly Used Name: Mephiles the Hedgehog_

_Date Began: 1975_

_Date Completed: 1977_

_Flaws: Lack in speed, dull inhibitor rings, pale muzzle and ears, powder blue streaks, reptilian eyes, altered voice, unable to support head well, no eyelids, no mouth, lack in emotion_

_Overall Status: Success_

_Formed From: Dark Matter – stability level 6.7/10.0, "Project: Shadow's" analysed abilities, 84.2% Artificial Tissue, 16.1% Chaos Energy_

_Abilities: Homing Attack, quick at dodging and getting behind/in front of opponents, strong punches, powerful kicks, high jumper, acrobatic_

_Known Personality Traits: Quiet, not talkative, tends to work alone or stay away from others, doesn't react much, acts suspicious_

Emmi continued to read, her eyes widening the more she read. She flicked through photographs and blueprints plans, then flicking up the most recent document.

_Current Name: Mephiles the Dark_

_Current Status: Corrupted_

_Fused With: Dark Matter – stability level 0.01/10.0_

_Abilities: Time-travel, manipulation, teleportation, cloning, dark energy balls, summoning shadows, half-telekonesis_

_Known Personality Traits: Lust for killing and blood, has a desire for revenge, hatred towards humans, cares for nothing, merciless when it comes to attacking, two-faced_

_Location: Unknown_

_Known Enemies: Agent Cynthia West_

Emmi downloaded the plans for "Project: GULF", shocked. "Mephiles…" she repeated to herself. "It's him… the one who told me about my death… Could he have been lying?" The bleep of the download being completed snapped her out of her thoughts, so she pulled out her memory stick and began trying to find a way out, before some alarms set off, detecting the unidentified memory stick downloading data.

…

Ivo immediately ran to the large computer screen when getting the alert, knowing instantly that something was happening in the GUN fortress. He activated the controls, getting a good sighting on Emmi on screen.

…

Metal and Callie had also noticed the alert sounding.

"Something's wrong," Metal stated, sitting up quickly to get off the medical bed, but was stopped by Callie.

"I'll go see what's wrong," she assured. "You stay here while I see what's happening."

"Okay…" Metal replied, lying back down.

Callie stood up and left to see what was happening.

…

"Father, what's going on?" Callie asked once reaching the room.

"Nothing's wrong, Callie, there's just a little bit of a plan failure within Emmi's mission," Ivo answered, managing to get in contact through Emmi's watch.

…

"_Emmi! What's happening? Get out of there at once!" _Ivo shouted through Emmi's watch.

Soldiers began running around the fortress, shouting, armed with guns.

"I'm in a bit of trouble, sir, let me just find an alternative route!" Emmi responded, looking for another way to escape. She then blocked Ivo from contacting her.

While running through a narrow corridor, Emmi heard that she had been spotted.

"There's the intruder! Get them!" a soldier shouted.

Emmi gasped, continuing to run. After a while, she had managed to outrun them, but didn't stop. She could still tell that they were after her, and if she stopped, they'd catch up with her.

Continuing to run, Emmi ran down a dark hallway, finding that it was a dead end.

"Hm. Looks like I'll have to find another way out," Emmi told herself, half-turning around before hearing the sounding of a gun clicking.

"Freeze!"

…

Ivo saw that Emmi was in trouble.

Callie also saw it. "Father, she's in trouble!" she pointed out.

Ivo tried to get back in contact with her, but it was no use. "She's sealed me off completely! I can't get in contact with her!" he announced. "But even if we went down there ourselves, I fear that there would be no time!" He smashed his fist on the control panel which was linked to the screen. "Damnit!"

Metal limped into the room.

Callie turned around and looked at him. "Metal, I told you to stay and rest," she said, trying to sound calm.

"I overheard you saying that Emmi was in trouble," Metal responded. "What's happening?" Before his question was answered, he looked at the screen, seeing Emmi at gunpoint. "No…" he reacted. "Something has to be done!"

…

_(Cue music: watch?v=JQZ-Pl_cSuU __**IMPORTANT: **__**You have to go to the time 50:18 on the video, or check in the video's description and click on the time for 'Maria's Wish'. This is quite a fitting Sonic track, and it will definitely put you in the mood that it should do! Do what you can to put it on! And don't stop at the breaks this time, stop at the end of the chapter!**__)_

Emmi stood still, looking out of the corner of her eye to see who was aiming at her. Instantly, she recognised who it was. He had changed over time, but still had those same odd-coloured eyes and grey hair. It was the boy she knew aboard the ARK. She never did quite catch his name, but he had become what she wanted him to become - the GUN Commander. Emmi smiled to herself happily.

"So, you're the intruder?" he asked, sounding as if he was threatening her. He couldn't see her in the darkness, nor would he recognise her anyway, but he could still see her figure. "You're not getting out of here with those plans. Drop them!"

Brave, Emmi tightened her grip on the memory stick, showing that she wasn't going to let go.

The Commander saw this, his gun clicking slightly again as he took aim. "I'm warning you! This is your last chance! Drop the plans or I'll shoot!"

Emmi didn't look as if she was going to let go of what she was holding.

"Drop them!" the Commander bellowed.

Emmi still showed no signs of dropping the memory stick which she held, closing her eyes, knowing he was going to shoot. She wasn't going to attack someone who achieved what she told them to achieve.

"DROP THEM!" the Commander repeated even louder, before he pulled the trigger of his gun.

The bullet went right through Emmi's back and exited her chest. She only gasped, her eyes widening as she dropped the memory stick containing the plans. Emmi fell and used the wall for support.

"I warned you, you intruder," the Commander growled. "Now what do you have to say for yourself!"

"I'm proud of you…" Emmi replied with a smile on her face, a tear escaping her eye. She slowly managed to reach for the watch on her other arm, activating it and travelling to the future.

…

Silver and Blaze had just defeated Iblis again when they noticed that Emmi had teleported there, both turning to face her.

Emmi had her hand on her chest as she leaned over slightly, her head hung at first before looking at them, smiling.

Silver could see the blood leaking from the gaps between her fingers. "Oh no…!" he gasped in horror, running over to her.

Silver caught Emmi as she fell forwards. He gently got down on his knees, allowing her to lie in his arms.

Blaze also ran over, shocked at what she was witnessing.

Tears continued to fall down Emmi's cheeks as she remained with the selfless look on her face.

Silver's eyes even began filling with tears, only one managing to escape.

Emmi placed her other hand on his cheek, smiling as if to comfort him.

Silver had a shocked look on his face as tears escaped his eyes. He was lost for words.

"Silver, it's okay…" Emmi assured him. "I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise… But you can still defeat Iblis… I _know _you can… You'll save many lives… Maybe you'll even get help from my friends… Don't hold anything back, Silver…"

"Emmi…" Silver stuttered.

"I don't want you to be sad about what happens now, Silver… Through your travels, you may meet a younger version of myself… Just don't let this stop anything… Promise you'll keep moving along with life and don't give up…"

"I promise, Emmi…" Silver promised.

"I'm glad to have had you by my side all this time, Silver…" Emmi smiled. "You were always there for me in the toughest times… I never got to thank you for that… But we may meet again someday…" Emmi smiled again, and with her last breath, she said her final words. "Goodbye, Silver the Hedgehog…" Emmi shuddered as she gasped a final time, her eyes closing as her hand slipped back down to her side, remaining lifeless.

Silver bowed his head, closing his eyes, as did Blaze.

"Sayonara, Emmi the Hedgehog…" Silver said to Emmi. He still had Emmi in his arms, remaining silent for some time.

…

**:O**

**Emmi's died! So Mephiles' plan really is working so far! Sniper and Marilyn have been captured, and Emmi has been betrayed on a mission and killed! It was the Commander who betrayed her – it would have probably been better if she went solo. What next? Will more deaths be caused by Mephiles' master plan? And by the way, if you are going to review for this chapter, I would like to know how that music made you feel when reading what happened! I would be disappointed if you didn't review that because I myself thought that it fitted well (if read in time). I will be using it again later in the story. See ya for now! Hoping to see reviews because my chapters are winning the race (more chapters than reviews)! **


	33. Aftermath

**~Aftermath~**

The Commander had recognised Emmi's voice, collapsing.

A woman, who was about thirty years old, came to the Commander's side.

"Are you alright, sir?" the woman asked, putting her hand on the Commander's shoulder.

At first the Commander didn't answer, but eventually he did.

"West, research EMMI for me," the Commander instructed. "Not in our documents, though."

"Yes, sir," West replied, of course being Agent Cynthia West. Cynthia then went off to hack Ivo's network to research about EMMI.

…

Callie was hugging Metal, crying softly on his shoulder.

Ivo had left the room to continue his work, also bothered by Emmi's death.

"She's gone… She's really gone…" Callie sobbed.

Metal hugged Callie back, slightly using her as support since he was still in poor condition.

"I can't believe it either…" Metal admitted. "After how I treated her before… I shouted at her too much…" He then rested his head on Callie's shoulder sadly.

…

Silver was sitting on a cliff's edge while Blaze stood next to him. Cliffs were the only remains of nature, really. On the edge of the cliff was a large pointed rock which Silver had stuck in there deeply, marking where Emmi was buried.

"I can't believe she's gone…" Silver said, still in shock over the fact that Emmi had died within a few hours.

Blaze put her hand on his shoulder. "She believed that we can stop Iblis for good," she reminded. "We should fulfil her wish."

"How?" Silver asked.

Blaze held up Emmi's time-travelling watch. "She wanted us to use this, remember?"

"I don't know…" Silver responded, sounding apprehensive.

"Silver, if we can find the right time, we can stop Iblis for good and our world will be saved. Besides, we might also meet a younger version of herself who can help us," Blaze explained.

"It wouldn't be the same," Silver predicted. "She would be young and wouldn't know anything about what happened."

"We may even be able to reverse her death," Blaze added.

"If we can find the right time," Silver continued for her.

Blaze sighed. "Stop being so naïve, Silver."

Silver just sat with his eyes closed. "Emmi was like our leader," he reminded. "She always knew what to do. The time travelling was always her specialty."

"Then it's time you took her place," Blaze stated.

Silver opened his eyes and looked at her. "Why me?" he asked.

"Well, she was younger than you, so you should have a little more knowledge," Blaze answered.

"Are you forgetting that she was once a robot and was actually _built _to travel through time?" Silver asked.

"Silver, she would be counting on you," Blaze reminded. "She would want you to travel back in time to save those lives lost to Iblis – to save your parents."

That sentence hit Silver's mind instantly as he clenched his fists in anger. He stood up, taking the watch from Blaze and putting it on his wrist. "Then I'm doing this for her and my mother and father," he clarified, pressing a few buttons on the watch before teleporting.

Watching from a distance in the shadows was Mephiles in his hedgehog form. He let out a laugh of evilness, knowing that his plan was already working.

"Such foolishness…" he said to himself. "At last I will get my revenge on humanity – especially on that wretched human girl… Agent Cynthia West." He created a portal and stepped through it, disappearing.

…

Cynthia managed to hack into Ivo's documents via a GUN computer. She found a document about EMMI, reading some parts of it.

_Name: EMMI (Eggman's Mechanical Manufactured Intelligence)/Emmi_

_Age: 10_

_Status: Deceased_

_Cause of Death: Shot with a pistol – 1 bullet_

_Murder: GUN Commander_

_Known Friends: Silver the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, Callie Robotnik, Maria Robotnik, Marilyn Robotnik, Shadow the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Metal Sniper_

_Description: EMMI was a robot built to travel through time in order to discover what has previously happened and what will happen. She was named by Silver the Hedgehog, who will be alive in over 200 years. Records suggest that Emmi shared a close bond with Silver and spent her last moments with him. _

After reading these few parts, Cynthia went back to the Commander, a little baffled of what she had just read.

"EMMI is deceased, and it says she was murdered by you," she explained.

The Commander seemed horrified.

"Are you alright, sir?" Cynthia asked.

"I'm fine…" The Commander responded, walking off as if he had seen a ghost.

…

Sniper was sitting in a jail cell sadly, not knowing how he had got there. The last thing her could remember was looking for Marilyn and then being dragged into the shadows.

Meanwhile, Marilyn was in the cell beside him, pacing. She didn't even know that Sniper was in the cell next to her, nor did Sniper know that.

"How the heck am I going to get out of here…?" Marilyn asked herself as she paced.

Sniper heard her voice, his ears almost perking.

"Marilyn?" he said, standing up and trying to see around to the next cell to his left.

Marilyn heard Sniper's voice, also trying to look. "Sniper?" she asked, sounding quite happy.

Sniper was relieved to hear her. "Man, I thought I was on my own…" he sighed.

"So did I," Marilyn agreed. "The question is, how do we get out of here?"

"Scream like little girls?" Sniper suggested.

Marilyn frowned. "No."

"Well then, I'm out of ideas," Sniper stated.

"Next time we end up locked away like zoo animals, remind me not to rely on you," Marilyn noted.

"I like zoos…" Sniper muttered.

Marilyn face-palmed.

…

Metal was back in the Medical Bay, with Callie sitting on a chair beside him. There hadn't been a lot of speaking.

Ivo entered the room, causing the two to both look up at him.

"Metal Sniper and Marilyn have been captured," he announced.

Metal clenched his fists angrily.

Callie put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Hey, don't get angry. We can still find them," she assured.

"If GUN harms any more of the ones I care about, then I'm going to go insane…" Metal hissed angrily.

"Metal, we'll rescue them. I know we will," Callie said. "After you recover, we can do it together."

Metal looked at her. "No. I'm not putting you in any danger," he stated.

"Remember all of that training I had?" Callie asked.

Metal remembered the training.

"I'll be fine," Callie guaranteed.

"He has a point, Callie," Ivo agreed. "I don't want you to be in danger. You should just stay here where it's safe."

Callie sighed. "Fine…"

Ivo then left the room.

Metal slowly fell asleep.

Callie stayed by his side.

…

**Typical Sniper! His idea of escape is to scream like a little girl! Well, that's just him. I've also just realized that since **_**'Sonic 06' **_**never happened, Blaze and Silver never actually met. I'll figure something out, though, don't worry! I hope I will, anyway… And man, without Emmi, there's no light at all, is there? Will Silver manage to save her, though? His quest will be shown in the next story, and by then I'll hopefully have Blaze's story straight. See you next chappie!**


	34. Rescue

**~Rescue~**

_(Current Year: 2001)_

Metal was fully recovered. He was looking at the car Emmi had built to race him with.

Callie came and stood by his side.

"Guess she never did get to race you," Callie stated.

"She never did," Metal acknowledged.

Ivo tuned in on the intercom.

"Metal! You're running out of time to get Sniper and Marilyn!" he shouted.

"My timing is perfect," Metal responded calmly. "Only robots understand perfect timing."

"You've been saying that for a year, you useless bucket of bolts!" Ivo snapped.

Metal flew up to the intercom and punched it, smashing it to keep Ivo from bugging him. "Sometimes I can't stand you," he said.

Callie looked at Metal as he landed.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Metal turned around and looked at her. "Stay here," he commanded, fully turning around and then walking past her.

Callie watched him. "Where are you going?"

"The time I planned is now," Metal answered as he continued walking.

Callie watched until Metal was completely out of his sight.

…

Metal flew through space and down to the other within minutes because of his speed. Once landing, his red irises brightened as he began tracking down Sniper. Once having the coordinates of the GUN fortress, he immediately flew up, ignoring the snow. Luckily for him he didn't have to walk up the snowy mountain, unlike the humans had to.

Breaking the door down, Metal looked around sharply. Already, GUN soldiers were firing at him with their guns, but the bullets ricocheted off him and back at them, but they used their bulletproof shields against their own bullets.

Metal was quick, beating them all down in an instant. He lifted one up by the neck.

"Tell me where Metal Sniper and Marilyn are being held," he demanded.

The soldier, choking, pointed. Metal dropped him, following the directing of where he was pointing.

Metal reached the Commander's room, but didn't enter. He stayed outside, listening, also managing to see what was going on through the gap between the double doors.

…

Sniper was standing beside the Commander. He looked frightened and nervous.

"You are doing quite well," the Commander admitted. "Especially for a robot of Doctor Eggman's."

"Well, I do have a free mind," Sniper reminded.

"However, you are not to have that collar removed for another six years," the Commander continued.

Sniper looked down sadly, but quickly shook the thought off his mind.

"Also, using you we managed to find where the location of your master's main hideout is," the Commander added. "We also found out that Metal Sonic is highly dangerous now and is still in use."

"His name isn't Metal Sonic," Sniper corrected. "His name is Metal."

The Commander looked at Sniper oddly.

"Metal isn't Sonic's copy. He was built to save the life of a child," Sniper continued. "He only fought Sonic when Ivo ran out of options, and wanted to let him win the race. However, Sonic didn't believe that he was saying."

"I wouldn't have believed him either," the Commander agreed. "Metal Sonic is an evil machine."

"Don't say that about him! He's still my brother!" Sniper yelled.

The Commander narrowed his eyes at Sniper, as if to intimidate him.

Sniper returned to his cowardly state. "I-I'm sorry… It's just that… I don't like hearing my friends and family being insulted…" he stuttered.

"Well, sometimes, you've just got to deal with it," the Commander growled, grabbing Sniper by the arms and holding him up. "Do I make myself clear, robot?"

Sniper nodded quickly, terrified.

The Commander threw him back down. "Good," he said.

Sniper stumbled over.

Metal busted into the room. "Leave him alone!" he bellowed, tackling the Commander down.

The Commander pushed Metal off him, but Metal soon saw everything go black, as did Sniper.

…

Callie was watching on screen what was happening to Metal, gasping. "I've got to help him…" she told herself. So, she got onto her Extreme Gear and flew down to the Earth.

…

Landing, Callie hid her Extreme Gear in a bush. She wasn't bothered by the snow, managing to sneak into the fortress. She found a crate, opening it, finding a pistol inside. She slowly picked it up, looking at it, but then ran off with it, looking for Sniper and Metal. If any soldiers passed by, she hid easily.

…

Metal and Sniper were tied back-to-back in the lab, both on chairs. Marilyn was watching them.

"Marilyn, let us go!" Sniper pleaded.

"I would if I could," Marilyn sighed.

Metal was just struggling at the ropes. He glared at Marilyn with fury in his eyes. "We saved you from your imprisonment! Now release us!"

"I'll figure something out. I promise. That Commander was like a little brother to me and Maria in the days – and Emmi. I'll prevent him from harming you in any way I can."

Before Metal could snap back at her, Sniper just turned to him over his shoulder.

"Metal, enough. Just give her a chance," he said.

Metal growled before responding. "Fine."

Cynthia then entered the room.

Marilyn stood to the side, staying quiet.

Cynthia had her eye on Sniper, looking disappointed and a little angry.

"I always knew that you were untrustworthy," Cynthia stated. "You're just another one of Eggman's robots."

"I'm not like the others," Sniper responded.

"Yes, you are," Cynthia countered. "We may as well use you as scrap metal, along with your brother here, _Metal Sonic._"

Metal hissed, trying to lunge at her when she said that.

Cynthia narrowed her eyes at him.

Marilyn stepped forward. "What does the Commander want with them?" she asked.

"Sniper is to be electrocuted at high voltage with that collar for ten minutes while Metal Sonic will be turned into scrap," Cynthia answered.

Metal growled even more, trying to escape the ropes. "I'd like to see you try, you bitch!" he rasped.

Sniper just shivered. "The collar hurts at high voltage…" he whimpered. "I don't like it…"

"It's your own fault for being an evil robot, Metal Sniper," Cynthia reminded.

Marilyn didn't know what to do.

…

Callie had started to move quicker around the fortress. The place was huge, and Metal was in trouble.

As Callie turned a corner, facing behind to make sure nobody was following, she didn't know that there was a soldier on the other side of her.

"Stop right there!" he shouted.

Callie gasped, turning to face him, pointing her gun at him.

"Drop the gun and put your hands on your head!" the soldier commanded again, aiming at her.

Callie didn't drop the gun. Her hands were shaking as she kept her aim in line with him.

"Drop the gun, girl!" the soldier barked.

Callie remembered a similar situation to the one she was in.

…

_(Flashback)_

"You're not getting out of here with those plans. Drop them!" yelled the GUN Commander.

Emmi was brave and tightened her grip on the memory stick full of the plans she downloaded, not going to let go of them.

"I'm warning you! This is your last chance! Drop the plans or I'll shoot!" the Commander warned her, his gun clicking as he took aim.

Still, Emmi didn't let go.

"Drop them!" the Commander repeated, sounding angry.

Emmi closed her eyes, still keeping a tight grip on the memory stick. Anyone could tell that she knew in her mind that he Commander was going to shoot her.

"DROP THEM!" the Commander repeated for a final time loudly before he fired his gun.

Poor Emmi could only gasp as the bullet went through her back and pierced out of her chest.

…

Callie remembered this moment clearly, looking hesitant still, but a tear escaping one of her eyes as she tried to put a more confident look on her face, looking a little angry. She looked at the soldier she was aiming at.

"Back off or I'll shoot," she warned, a little bit of fear in her voice as if she wasn't sure if she could shoot somebody.

"You don't know what you're doing with that gun," the soldier stated.

Callie had her finger on the trigger. "Move out of my way!" she demanded, her hands still shaking.

"Stand down now!" the soldier ordered.

Callie looked away and closed her eyes tightly, firing her gun. The soldier was hit by the bullet in the stomach, falling onto his back. Callie opened her eyes and saw what she had done, gasping. He was still alive, trying to get up.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Callie apologized.

The soldier didn't even bother responding.

Callie then ran off, looking for Metal, until she saw on the CCTV screens exactly where he was.

"There you are…" she said to herself quietly, running to the location.

…

"I wonder where the Commander is…" Cynthia wondered, impatient.

"Marilyn, help us…" Sniper begged, almost whispering.

"I don't know what to do," Marilyn admitted, fully whispering.

Just then, the door opened quickly. In ran Callie, still holding her pistol.

"Callie?" Marilyn asked, confused.

Metal, too, was confused. "Callie, I told you to not come here!" he scolded. "You could have got yourself hurt!"

"I came here to save you, you should be thanking me!" Callie responded.

Cynthia grabbed Callie by both her arms, holding her still.

"Grr! Let go of me!" Callie growled.

Cynthia managed to grab the gun from her hand, pulling it out of her firm grip and tossing it aside, returning to holding both of her arms tightly.

"Kid, you need to learn not to play with guns," Cynthia reminded.

Marilyn quickly picked up the gun, aiming it at Cynthia.

"Marilyn, what are you doing?" Cynthia asked angrily.

"She's a relative to me, Cynthia, now let her go," Marilyn answered calmly.

The name reached Callie's brain as she tried to look at Cynthia. "Wait, are you Cynthia West?" she asked.

"That's _Agent _Cynthia West to you," Cynthia corrected.

"I've heard about you," Callie said.

"How have you heard about me?" Cynthia asked, suspicious.

"A friend of yours told me about you. One of your best friends," Callie replied.

"I don't have any friends," Cynthia corrected.

"At the time he was your friend," Callie countered.

Cynthia had a brief idea in her mind of who Callie was on about.

"He told me all about you. He saved your life the time Burning Simon locked you in the attic of a burning house," Callie continued.

Cynthia gritted her teeth angrily. "I want no reminders of him…" she growled.

"Cynthia, please, just help us," Callie pleaded. "Wouldn't you save your best friend if he was going to die?"

This gave Cynthia an unwanted memory.

…

_(Flashback)_

"No… You don't understand! I'll die!" Mephiles exclaimed, panicking.

"Stop! You'll kill him!" A young Cynthia pleaded, trying to fight the researchers from the control panel.

Cynthia could remember looking at Mephiles' weak expression. Her expression, in return, was a worried one. She could then remember him hesitating, until he screamed, and the glass of the capsule he was in smashed. Cynthia managed to dive down and avoid any glass shards, but when she next looked at Mephiles, he was a crystalline demon hedgehog. She was horrified. He, too, was horrified, but he teleported away.

…

Cynthia shook the memory off her mind. "I tried to save my friend from dying and I failed, but he ended up saving his own life, almost ending mine and others in the process…" she remembered.

"Metal's not a bad person, though," Callie assured.

"That thing is a killer robot built to destroy!" Cynthia snapped.

"He was built to save my life!" Callie argued. "Even Mephiles knew that! He's the one who poisoned my mother with darkness in an attempt to kill me before I was born! He witnessed Metal's creation and how he saved my life, and I remember that moment as if it was yesterday!"

Cynthia listened, not sure if she should help the two robots and young girls escape, or if she should still try guarding them.

"Cynthia, the Commander killed his friend from aboard the ARK he knew from almost fifty years ago," Callie said. "He'll kill Metal and he'll probably shock Sniper for ten hours."

"Alright, I'll help you!" Cynthia gave in. "But not a word about this to anyone."

"Our lips are sealed, Agent West!" Sniper assured.

Cynthia, Callie, Marilyn and Metal all looked at him as if he was simple. Then again, in living years he was only five.

Cynthia began untying the two robots, allowing them to stand. She pulled a key out of her breast pocket, unlocking the collar around Sniper's neck so it fell to the ground.

"Thanks," Sniper thanked. "For a moment I thought I was going to die…"

"If you're not careful you will die," Cynthia warned.

Sniper attempted to gulp.

"Alright. Now let's get out of here!" Cynthia announced quietly, opening the door, followed by the others.

…

Cynthia helped them out of the fortress undetected.

"Thanks for your help, Cynthia," Callie thanked. "It is very much appreciated."

"You're welcome," Cynthia responded. "I'm hoping that we don't have to meet any time soon again." With that, she walked back into the base.

So Sniper and Metal flew back to the Death Egg, Callie on the Extreme Gear with Marilyn. Marilyn had discovered that she could breathe in space, it was just the Maria side of her mind taking over, making her believe that she was a regular human who couldn't breathe.

…

As Cynthia entered the fortress, she had no idea that a certain Sonic look-alike had seen all of her actions on CCTV, walking off to do something about it.

…

**Whew! There we are! Damn, Sniper and Marilyn were almost GUN agents for a minute there! And it was quite funny how Marilyn, Callie and Cynthia all got together. Marilyn from the first generation (1940/50), Cynthia from the second (1970/1980) and Callie from the third generation (1990/2000). Anyway, that robot Sonic is back! Who is he? Who made him? And what are his intensions? We'll find out soon. **

**By the way, I was adding theme songs, but they were all Sonic-bound. If they were normal songs, these would be the theme songs (some making the character seem completely different):**

**Callie Robotnik – Glad You Came by The Wanted**

**Metal Sonic – Technical Difficulties by Julien-K**

**Marilyn Robotnik – Americano by Lady Gaga**

**Maria Robotnik – Paradise by Coldplay**

**Cynthia West – On The Floor by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull**

**Metal Sniper – Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia**

**Mephiles the Hedgehog – Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace**

**Mephiles the Dark – Hell Awaits by Cradle of Filth**

**Shadow the Hedgehog – All My Life by The Foo Fighters**

**EMMI/Emmi – It's My Life by Bon Jovi**

**Silver the Hedgehog – Question of Time by Depeche Mode**

**Listen to these songs and their originals, and you probably might think "Wow. Big change in theme song, yet still fitting for the character". All except for Silver. I never gave him a theme. Have I missed anyone? XD.**

**Also, my new profile picture was based off the chapter "Betrayal". It's Silver doing his "I found the Iblis Trigger" pose, but I made it look more like a pose of anger and revenge. On the picture I've got the GUN Commander pointing his gun, Emmi's ghost beside Silver (or in his mind) and another image of Emmi dying, which doesn't portray the moment in this story since she got shot and died in Silver's arms. I was just lazy XD. Silver is also quoting that Emmi was killed by the GUN Commander. What do you think of the pic? Does it look believable? Bye for now! **


	35. Photos

**~Photos~**

Mephiles was back in the abandoned underground laboratory on Prison Island, seeing that a part of his plan had failed. His intention was to have Sniper and Marilyn try to escape, using their powers in their attempt, then have them captured again and put in the research lab where he once was. That was also where he wanted his second target to be killed – Marilyn. However, the plan failed.

"She was just a minor victim…" Mephiles told himself. "Hopefully the rest of my plan will work."

…

Cynthia was walking in the fortress, a little exhausted from today's work, when she saw the GUN Commander.

"Oh. Hello, sir," she saluted.

"I would like a word with you, Agent West," the Commander announced.

From behind the Commander stepped out the robot Sonic. Cynthia never knew his name, but what she did know that he was once Ivo's machine. Even though he could never change his expression, he seemed rather smug – especially since he had his arms folded.

"…Yes sir," Cynthia responded to the Commander, walking ff with him, leaving the robot.

…

Ivo seemed very angry with Callie.

"Don't you realise just how much trouble you could have gotten yourself into!" Ivo asked, furious.

"Please, father, I only wanted to help Metal…" Callie replied nervously, not looking at Ivo.

"You were at gunpoint! Think about what happened to Emmi! You were lucky that you didn't have the same fate!" Ivo shouted.

"She wasn't saving anyone's life," Callie corrected.

"No?" Ivo asked rhetorically, sounding sarcastic. "Well, how about your cousin, Maria! She was just a year older than you when she was mercilessly shot by a GUN soldier while saving Shadow's life! Shadow was just like Metal to you, having been created to cure her, in a way, so she could visit Earth. She gave up her dream to save him!"

"She wasn't mercilessly shot," Callie, again, corrected, still a little calm. "The soldier panicked."

"Oh, and you know that, do you?" Ivo asked rhetorically again. "Were you there?"

"No," Callie answered. "But Emmi was when she was a robot."

Ivo remembered that. He then sighed. "Look, Callie. I only want you to be safe," he admitted. "If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do."

"And if I lost Metal, I'd feel lost," Callie compared.

"If I must be honest with you, Metal has been like a son to me from the beginning," Ivo admitted.

"Huh?" Callie asked, confused. "But I thought that you just saw all of your robots as slaves?"

"Not Metal," Ivo responded. "Ever since the moment Metal held you in his arms, I instantly saw something different about him, which gave me the generosity to give him a name. Metal may sound like a simple name, but it suited him, because that was what he was. He was metal. He was a metal hedgehog who became my greatest invention. Not only did I create a robot with healing powers, I created a defender. A son. A friend. And all these years, along with you, I've watched him change as if he was growing up."

…

_1990:_

_While his daughter was on life support as an infant, Ivo had started to build a robot which he referred to as his "Greatest Creation". For once he gave one of his robots a free mind and gave him healing abilities, along with attacks for defence. This robot was built to save his daughter from dying of Robotto Koka._

_"Success…" Ivo told himself after his robot's eyes switched on. He admired this new robot, whom was now standing up, trying to get used to his surroundings. "Come with me, my 'Greatest Creation'. You have a job to do."_

_From one's point of view, this robot seemed like a normal robot – emotionless, mindless and lifeless. However, when seeing the dying infant, he naturally knew what to do. He put his hands on her chest where her heart was located, his hands then glowing as he began to heal her. The baby then opened her eyes and blinked before crying, indicating that she was both healthy and very much alive._

_The robot was holding the child, who had eventually stopped crying, grabbing his nose. Reacting, the robot held the young girl's hand. Hearing the child giggle made something happen inside the robot, as if he was feeling an emotion._

_Ivo smiled at the sight. He had created a nice robot for once, one which almost had a heart. In fact, he took a photograph of this moment to put in a photo album._

"_She likes you," Ivo eventually stated._

_The blue hedgehog robot turned to face him._

"_I think you should name her," Ivo continued. "And then I'll name you."_

_After a short time of thinking, the robot eventually came up with a name. "…Callie," he said in his deep, yet somehow not intimidating, voice. "Her name is Callie."_

"_Callie… What a wonderful name," Ivo smiled. "And your name shall be… Metal."_

"_Metal…" the robot repeated to himself. He liked that name, and Ivo could tell, still smiling._

…

_1992_

_Metal was chasing Callie around._

"_I'm going to catch you~!" he laughed._

_Callie could only giggle as she ran, before Metal grabbed her playfully. "Gotcha!"_

"_Hey!" Callie responded, still giggling._

_Metal then set her down on the floor. "You're a speedy little one, aren't you?" he asked._

"_I'm very fast!" Callie responded, striking a superhero pose._

"_Indeed you are," Metal chuckled, ruffling her short brown hair._

_Again, Callie giggled._

_Ivo was watching the two through a camera, smiling. Of course, he didn't want to invade their life too much, but he always wanted to catch a nice photo of them to put in his photo album. So before he tuned in with the intercom, he had taken a picture of Metal chasing Callie playfully._

…

_1993_

"_What are you painting?" Metal asked Callie, who was painting a picture in her Play Room._

"_You as a fairy princess," Callie replied, giggling as she painted._

"_Is that supposed to be my long blonde hair?" Metal questioned, pointing to Callie's attempt at painting hair, which was a yellow line down the side of what was supposed to be Metal's head._

"_Yes," Callie answered, still giggling a little. "And I still need to do your pretty pink dress and wings!"_

"_Of course, how could you forget my dress!" Metal reacted playfully, as if he had forgotten, too._

_Callie then pained on the dress, wings, high-heels and wand, laughing. "I'm finished~!" she announced._

"_Wow, you are some artist, Callie!" Metal praised, looking at the artwork. "I think you should put that one up on the wall with the others."_

"_Okay~!" Callie chirped, putting the picture on her wall of paintings._

"_It looks beautiful there, Callie," Metal commented._

"_Thank you," Callie accepted._

_Ivo, again, was seeing what they were doing, having taken a picture of when Callie was laughing as she painted the rest of Metal's features on. That was when he tuned in on the intercom, about to give his creation an upgrade so he could start rivalling against Sonic, who coincidentally looked like Metal._

…

_1996_

_Callie zoomed past Metal on her scooter as he walked around the metallic hallways, having come back from a training course. He went at a mild speed using his booster to fly beside her._

"_Are you having fun, Callie?" he asked._

"_Yep~!" Callie replied. "I'm going SUPER fast!"_

"_Indeed you are," Metal chuckled._

_Ivo was walking through a hallway nearby, seeing the two, smiling. He took a photograph of them, until something ran past him with some blueprints. Ivo realised that it was the robot he was just getting back to, known as Metal Sniper. Angry, Ivo began chasing the robot._

"_Grr! You irritant little piece of scrap! Get back here with my blueprints!" Ivo yelled as he chased Sniper._

…

_1997_

_Metal was driving around in his new Metal Booster in a large room aboard the Death Egg. He was having quite a good time, then noticing Callie beside EMMI. EMMI was a robot he had recently met after helping Sniper. He pulled up beside them._

"_Hello there," Metal greeted._

"_You learned to drive pretty fast," EMMI pointed out, smiling a little._

"_I'm a robot, I watch and I learn," Metal reminded._

"_I'm a robot as well," EMMI stated._

"_What design?" Metal asked._

"…_Malfunction android…" EMMI answered, sounding glum._

"_I'm part robot," Callie added._

"_You're a human with the abilities of a robot," Metal corrected. "Some abilities, anyway."_

"_I was nearly right," Callie responded._

"_Indeed you were," Metal chuckled. "I think I might use this car for future use against Sonic."_

"_When I learn to drive, you can race me!" Callie chirped._

"_You'll beat me," Metal predicted. "Because you'll get a faster car."_

"_I know!" Callie laughed._

_Again, Ivo was passing by at this point. Hearing Callie laughing, he saw what was happening, smiling. "Metal sure loves that car," he said to himself. He took a picture of all three of them._

…

_1998_

_Callie went into the Games Room, where she found Metal playing 'Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'. He had just finished the 'Turtle Woods' level on the game._

_Metal turned to look at Callie. "I did the first level," he said proudly to her._

"_You do realise that I'm on 'Pack Attack', don't you?" Callie reminded, laughing._

"…_Ah," Metal responded, remembering this._

_Ivo had now made his cameras able to take pictures on moments that were perfect for photographs, and the camera took a photo of this moment. It never filmed anything, though, so their privacy was kept. Shame, because Ivo would have found out that his daughter was planning on going to the ARK, even though he was on Earth at the time._

_..._

_1999_

_Callie was training with Metal._

"_Why am I learning this again?" she asked._

"_Haven't we gone through this three times?" Metal responded._

"_You didn't explain it in a way I could understand," Callie stated._

"_Fine," Metal replied, sighing. "I'll explain it again. You need to learn self-defence for when you visit Earth one day in the future."_

"_But who would attack me?" Callie asked._

"_Everybody," Metal answered._

"_Why?" Callie questioned._

"_Callie, no more questions," Metal sighed._

"_Okay," Callie responded._

"_Alright. Now give me fifty punches," Metal instructed._

_Callie began punching a punch-bag as hard as she could._

"_Harder! Faster! More effort!" Metal snapped._

_The cameras somehow detected this as a good moment to take a photo of, and of course, Ivo was a little concerned later._

…

_2000_

_Callie was by Metal's sighed in the Medical Bay as he slowly fell asleep. Emmi had just been killed by the GUN Commander._

_Even though this moment wasn't much, the camera in that room photographed this, almost sensing Callie's emotion towards Metal._

…

"So… You've been watching us change all this time?" Callie asked.

Ivo nodded. "There are also photos that you saw me take of you which you posed for," he said. "Some with Emmi, robot or hedgehog, and of course, Sniper." Ivo then handed the photo album to Callie. "Here. You can see the pictures for yourself."

Callie took hold of the album and looked through it, fascinated at how much she and Metal had changed.

…

Cynthia walked out of the Commander's room. She had been demoted to a regular agent now, though she had been a commanding officer since she was eighteen, keeping her agent title.

Brandon, the soldier who had been shot by Callie, was in the medical bay, speaking to some other comrades about what had happened.

"This kid… she was about eleven or something and she had a gun…" he described. "I don't know who she was…"

The Commander then came into the room. He had already heard the important detail of what had happened.

"I know who the girl was," he said. "Our robot agent told us since he used to work around her when she was younger. She's Eggman's daughter, Callie Robotnik. She's a mutant."

"A mutant?" Brandon asked with the other three soldiers.

The Commander nodded. "Also, we now know where the Death Egg is thanks to Metal Sniper. But since he has returned there, he will be destroyed along with the other murderous machines. All along Emmi was working with them, and now Marilyn has joined them, too. It's time to settle this once and for all. Soldiers, start to prepare yourself. We're going to raid the Death Egg."

"But, sir, remember what happened with Maria?" one soldier asked. "What if you kill an innocent life up there?"

"There are no innocent lives aboard the Death Egg!" the Commander barked. "Now that was an order! Prepare for a raid at once while I'll inform the other soldiers!"

"Yes, sir…" Brandon and the other responded.

…

Silver had gotten used to the time-travelling watch. Now he was on his own. He had discovered that Blaze was in fact a robot copy built by doctor Eggman Nega to deceive him, but of course, Blaze betrayed Nega and told Silver about herself. Unfortunately, Silver had to destroy her, and was now alone. He was sad about killing Blaze, since he had known her for a very long time. But he knew it was the right thing to do.

Now, he had to put the past behind him. Even Blaze wanted him to go back in time and save Emmi's life, and that was his quest. But his main aim was to stop Iblis once and for all.

…

**Damnit, that end bit was rushed, okay? I was trying to think of something complicated, but this story is already complicated! Still, it looks like the final curtain call will be soon! **

**And if you're wondering why I didn't give Mephiles the Hedgehog a Sonic-bound theme song, it's because 'I Am… All Of Me…" suits both sides of him, hence the lyrics: "Black hearted evil, brave hearted hero."**

**Well, I'll be seeing you very soon! Just a few more chapters before the grand finale! But I may have to upload the last few at the same time. We'll see. Bye for now, readers!**


	36. Games

**~Games~**

Callie was looking through the album overnight, some photographs she remembered being taken, both old and recent. She smiled to herself. Metal had definitely turned into the robot he used to be before battling Sonic. After having a good look at the pictures, she closed the album, put it under her bed and fell asleep.

…

The next morning, Callie was having a shower. Metal and Sniper, however, were in the Polishing Room – which also had showers – cleaning themselves.

The two brothers were in the shower area, watering themselves down beside each other, but under different shower heads.

"Are you sure that there is no device inside of you that will kill you by making you self-destruct?" Metal asked.

"I'm positively sure," Sniper answered. He didn't want to tell Metal that GUN knew where they were.

"Good," Metal responded.

Sniper then reached up for the shower head, pulling it from its holder while it was running, then turning it up to full blast while pointing it at Metal.

"Hey!" Metal reacted, trying to guard himself from the water.

Sniper laughed as Metal fell over. However, he was so distracted by his laughter that he didn't notice Metal grab his shower head, too, turning it up to full blast while aiming it at Sniper. Sniper instantly fell backwards.

Metal chuckled.

Sniper got back up. "It's on!" he announced, firing the water from his shower head towards Metal while Metal fired his towards Sniper.

…

Callie had decided to try on Maria's dress, which was bound to fit her by now. She put it on, expecting it to be itchy and uncomfortable, maybe different. However, it was not. It felt exactly the same as her black one, despite the fact that it was almost fifty years old. She even tried on the shoes, which fitted just like her black ones, and the hairband, which was a new feeling to her hair.

Callie looked in the mirror to see what she looked like. Surprisingly, she looked just like Maria, only with green eyes and brown hair. She imagined herself with blonde hair and blue eyes for a minute, and as shocked at the fact that she was practically Maria's twin.

After time, Callie decided to get changed back into her regular dress and shoes, putting the other clothes back in her drawer. She then headed out of her room to see what was going on. It seemed… oddly quiet.

That was, until she walked so far and heard Metal and Sniper laughing.

Realising that the laughter was coming from the Polishing Room, Callie decided to leave the two robots to it, going into her Games Room and playing on _'Crash Bash'._

…

Sometime later, Metal and Sniper left the Polishing Room, the two of them very shiny.

Callie saw the two brothers. "You sounded like you were having fun," she stated with a smile.

"We were having a water fight~!" Sniper chirped.

"I could tell," Callie laughed. "Let me guess, was it you who started it off, Sniper?"

"You guessed right," Sniper replied.

"I thought so," Callie smiled. "Oh, and I've left _'Crash Bash' _on for us to play. Wanna game?"

"You bet!" Sniper answered, running to the Games Room.

Metal chuckled at the sight of his little brother. "Alright, let's give it a go," he said, walking to the Games Room.

Callie walked beside him.

…

Arriving at the Games Room, the three sat down and each held a controller.

Callie chose her favourite character from the series, who was of course, Crash Bandicoot himself. Crash was a failed mutant bandicoot experiment by Doctor Neo Cortex, who turned out quite cute.

Metal chose Doctor Neo Cortex. He was the main villain of the series, who was an evil genius. Metal's favourite character was always the bad guy.

Sniper, on the other hand, chose Coco – the sister of Crash who was also a failed experiment by Cortex coincidentally. Who knows why Sniper chose a girl.

The three played the game for an hour, before Metal stood up. "Why play these Earth games when we have our own personal games?" he asked.

"We have our own games?" Sniper asked, confused.

"Oh yeah, father and I made those when he was teaching me to edit and program!" Callie remembered. "Then I started making my own. Hold on, let me get them all and we'll choose which one to play!"

Metal and Sniper just waited, occasionally saying something to one another. It was mainly Sniper asking some random question like "Do you like shoes?" or "Metal, what's a mermaid?" and Metal giving the answer. The answer to those two questions were "No," and "A human-looking female creature with a tail that swims in the sea. In other words, what Callie made me in one of her fairy tales as a little girl – along with many other strange things."

Callie came back with the games. "I'm back!" she announced.

"Cool," Sniper responded.

Callie put down the pile.

"Okay, let's take a look at these games," Callie said, putting them all down one by one so they could be seen.

"We could go on Slink the Weasel: All-Out Battles," Metal suggested.

"Yeah, that one looks fun!" Sniper agreed.

"Alright, we'll go on it," Callie chuckled, putting it in the PlayStation.

"Did you make this one?" Sniper asked.

"I made the whole series, silly!" Callie responded. "Some help from my father, of course. And some from Emmi when she was still alive…"

"It's actually a pretty good game series," Metal complimented. "What happened in the first one, Callie?"

"We finished that one a while back, Metal," Callie reminded.

"I know, but my memory is not as good as it was," Metal replied.

"Okay, here's a reminder," Callie sighed. "In the forest two twins were born with 'the lightest blue eyes', but it was foretold that one would join the polecats, who in the game are the villains. The mother of the twins assumes it is the twin born first, who she names Slink, and names the slightly-different looking twin, Salvador, which means 'saviour'. However, by the age of three, the twins leave the boundaries of the forest and into the fields. Slink remembered that he had to clean his room, but when he returned, Salvador was gone. When the game officially begins, you play as a fourteen year-old Slink, with his little brother Tyrone, and his friends. Later he is tricked by villain Pike the Porcupine, and ends up fighting another weasel his age. After the fight, he realises it is Salvador, who is now working for the polecats. At the end of the game Slink battles Spike, the chief polecat, and defeats him. As for Salvador, he just leaves, ready to jump back as a villain in the trilogy."

"Well, you just spoiled it!" Sniper said.

Callie laughed. "I know," she said. "But the other ones are much better. Alright, let's have a game of this!"

The game was only for two players, so Callie went against Metal and Sniper, who were switching places every now and then. Callie was playing as Salvador because he was badass, while Metal and Sniper played as Tyrone. Callie won most battles, winning all of them against Sniper. Metal, however, managed to defeat her various times.

"Good game," Metal said, holding his hand up for a high five.

Callie high fived him. "Indeed it was," she agreed, smiling. "Feel like playing the series itself?"

"You're on," Metal replied.

…

**Random chapter? I know. But it was fun to see Metal and Sniper fighting in the shower. If you want to know what Slink the Weasel is, it's a game I came up with when in Year 5 (Grade 5 in USA, to you). I might write it up on FictionPress, but it might change a bit (or a lot), and I'll write the entire series. In fact, my previous name on it was actually Salvador the Weasel. **

**It's nearly the end. Just a few more chapters. I reckon about… wait for it…**

**Mephiles: One… two… um… four…**

**Never gets old for me! Okay, what I reckon is about five or six chapters, maybe. Including the Epilogue. We'll see very soon. Bye for now, readers of the Earth! (Wtf?) **


	37. Thoughts

**~Thoughts~**

_(Current Year: 2002)_

Callie was sitting on the moon on her own, looking at the Earth. She was now twelve years old. Ivo had gone down to Earth to find Gerald's top secret weapon securely locked away on Prison Island, but Callie knew that the weapon was Shadow. She smiled to herself.

Suddenly, Callie could hear the sound of an engine coming closer and closer. Again she smiled, knowing that it was Metal Sonic. Callie turned around to look at him.

"Hello," Callie greeted with a smile.

"Hello," Metal responded. "What are you doing out here?"

Callie looked back at the Earth. "I was just looking at the Earth," she answered.

Metal sat down beside her, also looking at the Earth. In his eyes, although he saw in red, he thought that the Earth was beautiful. Even he could see the different colours: blue, green and white.

_(Cue music: watch?v=5eUwUiZfE-s) _

"You know, it's kind of hard to think that my father is down there right now as we speak," Callie stated. "That planet seems so far away…"

"Yet we can get there so quickly," Metal added.

"Indeed we can," Callie agreed.

The two enjoyed a bit of silence for a moment before speaking again.

"Hey, Metal… Do you think Shadow will be nice to my father?" Callie asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Metal, confused.

"The top secret military weapon. It's Shadow," Callie explained. "If my father lets him free… do you think he would be nice?"

"…I don't know…" Metal admitted. "He might be upset. After all, exactly fifty years ago Maria was shot and killed."

"Good point…" Callie acknowledged. She then smiled a little, thinking to herself. "You know, I hope I get to meet Shadow one day. He seems like a nice guy, and from what I've heard, he sounds a little like you."

"Maybe one day you will meet him," Metal assured. "We could go down there and help your father in his quest. Tomorrow."

"Sounds like an idea," Callie smiled. She then stopped smiling slowly, looking down. "Metal?"

"Yes?" Metal responded.

"For years I have been bothered by two stories. The stories of Shadow and Mephiles. Something bad happened in the end of these stories… Do you think it will happen again? To Sniper and Marilyn? To us?"

"No," Metal answered. "It won't. You've got me here, built to be perfect. A robot with… a free will and emotions, built to protect and heal. I think that's what I am, anyway. In fact, I'm not really sure what I'm meant to be."

"Metal, you're just like everyone else," Callie assured, looking at him.

Metal looked back at her.

"You have a free will, Metal. You can be whatever you want to be. What you really want is inside you, and you've got to find it. Don't listen to what others say to you, listen to what you tell yourself," Callie continued.

"I will," Metal replied. He then looked down a little. "Callie… we're friends, right?"

Callie looked at him. "Of course we are! Why would you ask that?"

"Well… I treated you quite badly…" Metal responded. "Looking back, I was an awful robot. I never knew that being a fighter robot could make me so… cruel. It almost ripped my 'life' to shreds."

"But you're okay now," Callie assured.

"I hope I am…" Metal muttered. He looked at Callie. "I'm glad to have you as my friend, Callie… You always helped me when I needed you."

Callie smiled. "That's what friends are for," she stated. She then hugged him. "We'll be friends forever, Metal. Best friends."

Metal hugged her back. "I love you, Callie…" he said.

"I love you too, Metal…" Callie replied as she hugged him.

The two then just stayed there for a while, sat beside each other as they looked at the Earth.

…

Sniper was sat looking at some ants in an ant farm.

Marilyn saw how intense he was when he looked at them. "Where did you find those?" she asked.

Sniper looked at her, then back at the ants. "On Earth," he answered.

"When did you get an ant farm?" Marilyn questioned.

"I made it," Sniper replied. "With help from Metal and Callie, of course."

Marilyn got down beside him, lying on her front as she rested her head on her hand. "They're pretty cool," she stated.

"I know they are," Sniper agreed.

…

Silver was sat on his own in his world. Iblis hadn't risen yet. He was still deeply missing Emmi – she would be twelve by now. Silver, though, was now thirteen. He closed his eyes, sighing sadly.

"_Hey, are you alright?" _EMMI's voice said in Silver's head. Silver was having a flashback of when he first met the violet robot.

_(Flashback)_

_(Cue music: watch?v=7AS6eP93nA0)_

Silver opened his eyes, seeing the pink robotic eyes of a robot.

The robot smiled. "Hey there. You got pretty hurt while fighting that monster. What were you trying to do, anyway?"

"I was… trying to save the world from that monster…" Silver replied.

"On your own?" the robot asked.

"If I didn't, it would've destroyed us all…" Silver responded. "But it just keeps rising back up from its ashes…"

"Well, fighting it on your own won't solve anything," the robot clarified.

"Who are you?" Silver asked, a little suspicious and impatient.

"Um… I don't have a name," the robot admitted.

"No name?" Silver responded, baffled. He stood up, dusting himself off. "Who created you?"

"Doctor Ivo Robotnik," the robot answered.

"Ivo Robotnik…" Silver repeated to himself, thinking. He then looked back at the violet robot. "I've heard about him. One of the evil geniuses of the past. Everyone usually called him Eggman."

"Eggman?" the robot asked, confused.

Silver nodded. "You know, you don't seem like a mindless machine built by an evil scientist," he stated.

The robot sighed. "There was a malfunction during the process…" she admitted.

"Doesn't seem like you've had a malfunction," Silver stated.

"You don't see me as a threat, then?" the robot asked, smiling.

"Not at all," Silver replied. "You know what? You deserve a name. Let's see… built by Eggman… mechanical… manufactured intelligence…" That was when it clicked. "What about EMMI?"

"EMMI?" the robot questioned.

"Eggman's Mechanical Manufactured Intelligence," Silver explained.

"Sounds like a cool name," the robot stated. "Alright, I will accept that as my new name.

Silver smiled. "Great. That must make you the first of his robots to be named."

"Sort of," EMMI said. She then noticed the time. "I should be getting back. "Goodbye, um…"

"My name is Silver," Silver introduced.

"Alright," EMMI replied, smiling. "Goodbye, Silver." With that, she teleported away in a blue flash of light.

…

Silver opened his eyes, looking down sadly. He remembered Emmi smiling at him in both her robot form and her hedgehog form, then the image in his mind slowly changing to when she died in his arms, her face so selfless. He clenched his fists in anger, gritting his teeth, before screaming in rage.

…

The GUN Commander was watching his soldiers prepare for a raid.

One of the soldiers came up to him, saluting. "All set and ready for invasion," he informed.

"Get the troops in the shuttle. Nobody leaves the Death Egg until all of those robots are destroyed," the Commander replied.

"Yes, sir," the soldier responded. "Anything else, sir?"

"Make sure 'Agent MS' is ready," the Commander answered. "And if you find that daughter of the mad scientist, bring her back here. If she retaliates with violence or if she refuses, kill her without hesitation."

"Yes, sir…" the soldier reacted, heading off. He wasn't sure why the Commander had such a grudge against the young girl, but it was an order.

…

**Agent MS? That's right; it's the robot who tried to kill Metal in the lava. Next chapter is the raid. What will happen? Only a few more chapters to end this, so keep up!**


	38. Attack

**~Attack~**

"So, you got the exact score as I did on the obstacle course?" Metal asked Callie as the two were walking through the corridors of the Death Egg.

Callie nodded. "The exact same time."

"Very strange indeed," Metal acknowledged.

"It's because I've got some of your abilities," Callie reminded.

"Some, but not all," Metal added.

"Right," Callie sighed, laughing a little.

…

The GUN soldiers were already in their shuttle, approaching the Death Egg.

"Set to reach destination in four minutes, sir," Brandon confirmed, saluting.

"Good," the Commander responded.

Cynthia was just sitting with her head down, holding her gun. She sighed.

"Is there a problem, Agent West?" the Commander asked.

"No, sir…" Cynthia answered. Truthfully there was a problem, but Cynthia didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to bring harm aboard the Death Egg, and she didn't want to harm a young girl.

Agent MS, referred to often as Agent M or just M, was somewhere aboard the shuttle. Cynthia didn't really like M, since he reminded her of Mephiles, only he was much more of a jerk, and he was also very cocky.

…

"The ants go marching one by one, hurrah, hurrah~" Sniper sang.

"Hey, Sniper. Hey Marilyn," Callie said, walking over.

"Hey, Cal," Marilyn greeted.

"The ants go marching one by one, the little one stops to suck his thumb, and they all go marching down to the ground to get out of the rain~" Sniper continued to sing.

"And thus Ivo invented the first robot who sang nursery rhymes," Metal narrated.

Sniper looked at Metal. "Whoops. I didn't notice you there," he reacted.

Metal laughed a little. So did Callie and Marilyn.

"Through to the next round," Marilyn added, still laughing a bit.

"I'll be right back, let me just put my ant farm away," Sniper announced, picking up his ant farm and walking off.

"Actually, I need to check my system for a malfunction," Metal remembered, flying off.

Callie watched him leave, then looked at Marilyn.

"Well, we've been ditched," Marilyn announced.

Callie laughed a little. "Right."

Marilyn also laughed a little.

Callie then looked out of the window, seeing a shuttle approaching. "Huh?" she said, before widening her eyes. "Oh, no. I have to warn Metal!"

"What is it?" Marilyn asked, but Callie had already run off.

Marilyn looked out of the window. "This can't be good" she gasped, seeing the shuttle. She ran off to find Sniper.

…

Metal was just about to check if he had a malfunction, but was interrupted when he heard Callie shouting for him.

_(Cue music: watch?v=ar6-yfIp3MQ) _

"Metal!" Callie could be heard shouting.

Metal turned around, seeing her run into the room. "Callie?" he asked, concerned on why she was in horror.

"Metal, this is urgent! There are GUN soldiers about to invade the Death Egg!" Callie informed.

"What?" Metal asked, shocked himself.

"It's true! I saw their shuttle outside the ship!" Callie continued. "Please, Metal, you have to help me rescue the others before they are harmed or captured!"

"I will, Callie. I promise," Metal promised. "Whatever it takes, I'll help you rescue the others."

Callie grabbed hold of his arm. "Come on! We don't have much time!" she exclaimed. And with that, she ran out of the room with him.

Metal ran with her.

…

Sniper put his ant farm back in the Cell Room, on a table behind his cell. He exited the room normally, glancing out of the window briefly. He didn't look for long, not noticing the shuttle at first, before quickly looking again. "Yikes!" he yelped, running off to hide somewhere.

…

Callie and Metal looked around for the badniks. "Oh, I wish my father was here!" Callie admitted, panicking. "He'd know what to do!"

Metal looked at her. "Don't worry, we'll find the badniks together," he assured.

Callie took hold of his hand. "Come on!" she commanded, running with him.

The first badnik to find was Metal Knuckles. He was in the Training Room.

"MK, you have to leave!" Callie shouted. "Go now to the escape pods! That's an order!"

Metal Knuckles, without questioning her, ran for the escape pod.

"Okay, good so far. Now we need to find Tails Doll," Callie counted, until she heard shouts. Soldiers. She gasped in fear.

Metal grabbed her by the forearm. "I can find him," he stated, lifting her up in his arms and flying off with her, going the opposite way from the soldiers.

Callie held on to him tightly. "Please, do hurry! I don't want anyone to get hurt!"

"Callie, I'm the clone of the fastest thing alive. I always hurry," Metal replied, finding Tails Doll in his cell. He opened it.

Tails Doll floated out of it, his head hanging to the side.

"Tails Doll, leave at once. We are under attack. Just get to the escape pods, and if any soldiers enter there, escape!" Metal commanded.

Tails Doll just floated out quickly.

"Alright. That's them to, now it's Shadow Android prototype," Callie recapped.

"Understood," Metal responded.

The soldiers could be heard coming from all places now.

"Damn," Metal rasped.

"Forget about me, Metal, you have to help the others!" Callie ordered.

"No, I'm not leaving you," Metal disobeyed.

"Go, Metal! I'm only slowing you down. I'll be alright; I promise," Callie promised.

Metal was hesitant, but he nodded. "…Alright," he said. "Please be careful, Callie. I don't want you to get hurt."

Callie hugged Metal tightly. "It's you that would be in the most danger," she said sadly, letting go of him. "Now go, Metal!"

At first he was hesitant, but Metal then flew off at full speed.

Callie ran off to find the other robots. She kept reminding herself that Emmi was long gone, since Emmi would have been the first robot she warned.

…

Metal had caught the eyes of the soldiers easily, flying to the Lava Chamber, where he only stood at the door.

"Is there anyone in here!" he shouted, indicating that he wasn't going to check. There was only silence. Metal then flew off to Ivo's office.

…

Arriving at Ivo's office, Metal activated the intercom to the escape pod area.

"Attention all badniks by the escape pods. There shall be no more waiting. You must all get into an escape capsule as fast as you can and escape from here – the attack is tenser than we think," Metal instructed. As soon as he said that, some soldiers had found his location.

"We've found Metal Sonic! He's in here!" one soldier shouted.

Metal glared at them angrily, his irises brightening.

The soldiers entered the room, trying to corner him.

Metal allowed himself to be cornered, but before the soldiers could make a move, he used an attack he hadn't used for a long time. He zoomed forwards with a yellow light surrounding him, injuring the soldiers as he flew out quickly.

"Get him!" one soldier yelled.

…

Callie managed to sneak around the corridor, hearing footsteps running ahead of her. Looking, she saw who it was. Thankfully, it was only Marilyn.

"Hey! Marilyn!" she whispered.

Marilyn looked quickly, startled, but becoming relieved shortly. She quietly jogged over to Callie.

"We need to find Sniper," Marilyn stated.

"Don't worry, Metal's on the case," Callie assured. "I'm just looking around to make sure no robot is left behind. You should just head over to the escape pods – if those GUN soldiers spot you they will not hesitate to kill you."

"I'm the first Ultimate Life Form, Callie, I can handle things myself," Marilyn reminded. "Besides, I don't want to leave Sniper on his own."

"Like I said, Metal will find him," Callie repeated. "If not, then I will. Just get out of here, Marilyn; everything will be fine."

"…Alright, if you say so…" Marilyn gave in. "Just be careful, Cal." Marilyn then ran off quickly.

Callie then continued her search.

…

Sniper was hiding in the Storage Room, the place he was hiding in when he was being searched for by Metal on the day he was activated. He didn't whimper this time when he heard some soldiers come in.

"Check every area of this room. If you see any movement, do not hesitate to fire," one soldier said to the others. They all then spread out with their torches, searching.

Sniper flinched, frightened, switching off his eyes. However, he switched them back on, uncurling himself.

'_This time I'll be brave…' _he thought. _'Like Metal. I'll get out of here on my own!'_

To start thing off, Sniper checked to see if any soldiers were heading his way. There were none. This was good, and so he stood up and hid in the darkest shadows. Luckily for him he had silent feet, so he could walk past without making a sound.

'_Lucky me, I was built for stealth,' _Sniper thought happily. Too focused on his thoughts, Sniper ended up tripping on a large robot scrap arm. Torches all shone in his direction, and he had to shield his eyes because of the brightness.

"There's one here! Destroy it!" a soldier yelled.

"Oh, crud," Sniper gulped, running off quickly as the soldiers followed.

…

Metal had just helped the prototype Shadow Android escape, which had orange stripes. As he was heading out, he heard soldiers coming from behind. Because of this, he charged up his booster and flew at a high speed in an attempt to outrun them.

…

Sniper had managed to lose the unit of soldiers, stopping for a break. "That was close…" he said to himself. He looked ahead, seeing Marilyn being cornered by some GUN soldiers. "Oh, no…" he gasped, running over.

The soldiers noticed him, and two grabbed him quickly.

Sniper struggled against their grip. "Get off me! Get off me!" he shouted

Marilyn pulled out her pistol, aiming at the soldiers who had Sniper, but her hand was shot, causing her to drop the gun. She yelped in pain.

One soldier stepped forwards, his gun millimetres away from her head.

Marilyn turned to look at Sniper. "Sniper… don't look," she said.

"Marilyn…" Sniper responded.

The soldier with his gun to Marilyn's head was ready to fire, speaking through a communicator.

"Marilyn Robotnik is at gunpoint, sir. Do you want me to fire?" the soldier asked.

There were a few moments before the Commander responded. _"…Fire."_

"Yes, sir," the soldier responded, putting the communicator away, pulling the trigger.

Instantly, Marilyn fell to the ground, blood leaking from her head.

"Noooooo!" Sniper screamed, horrified.

The soldier who shot Marilyn turned towards Sniper. He aimed at him. "You may be bulletproof because you're titanium, but these bullets can get through you easily," he explained.

Sniper began trying to pull away violently. "HELP!"

…

Metal had just fought off another unit of soldiers who had ambushed him, which meant that the other soldiers chasing him were catching up. He heard Sniper shouting. He turned a corner quickly, seeing him at gunpoint and also seeing Marilyn's corpse. His scarlet irises brightened.

…

Meanwhile, Callie was just behind Metal. Since he had turned a corner, she didn't realise that. However, she heard the soldiers coming from behind, deciding to hide in that corridor…

…

Metal could hear the soldiers coming from behind, then looked in front of him again. Quickly, he went up to a red button on the wall, slamming his metallic hand against it. A glass wall went down like a garage door. This was a special kind of glass which Ivo had invented. It was almost impossible to break through.

Metal then flew towards the soldiers around Sniper, his arms out in front of him with clawed hands. "GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER, YOU HEARTLESS HUMANS!" he hollered.

The soldiers fired, but it was no use. Metal was too quick for them, and within seconds, they were all down. The soldiers were probably unconscious, but the one who was about to shoot Sniper was definitely dead. Metal made sure of that several times.

Sniper hugged Metal tightly. "Oh, Metal, how can I ever thank you?" he asked, over-relieved from being saved.

"You don't need to," Metal responded, hugging him back. "I'll never let you get into any danger again."

Sniper then looked at Marilyn.

Metal noticed him looking at her. "…I'm sorry…" he apologized sadly. "It's too late… She's gone."

Sniper looked down sadly.

Metal put his hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Sniper. We should go. I'll get you to the escape pods, then I'll find Callie," he planned.

After a moment of grieving, Sniper nodded. "Okay…" he replied sadly.

"Let's go," Metal said, about to head off with Sniper before hearing a muffled voice from behind.

"Metal!"

The voice was instantly recognised. Quickly, Metal turned around, seeing Callie trapped behind the glass wall.

…

**Oh dear, Callie's trapped! And poor Marilyn… At least Sniper's alright. But what will happen to Callie? Soon to be concluded…**


	39. Tragedy

**~Tragedy~**

Metal ran over to the glass, which Callie had her hands against. He repeatedly smashed his fist on the button, but the glass didn't go up.

"Come on, come on! Don't do this to me now!" he shouted as he tried to make the glass lift.

"Metal… It's no use…" Callie revealed. "It takes half an hour before you can lift it again…"

"No, I'm not letting this happen - not now!" Metal exclaimed. "There has to be a way to get through!"

"There isn't one…" Callie announced. "Metal… just go."

"I'm not going to leave you, Callie!" Metal yelled. "I'll find a way past, I promise!"

"Metal, don't bother…" Callie replied. "You'll only waste time. Just get out of here with Sniper – there are no more robots…"

"Callie, I was built to protect you!" Metal reminded. "That's my purpose for being here!"

The soldiers then ran into the hallway Callie was in from behind.

"Hold your fire, men!" one soldier ordered.

Callie didn't even turn around to look at them. She smiled as tears leaked from her eyes.

Metal just felt completely helpless.

Callie moved her hand a little.

Metal put his directly against it, almost as if it was touching hers.

"You don't need a purpose to be alive, Metal…" Callie assured. "Not a purpose someone gives you. You need a purpose you create yourself…"

"Seize the girl, mean," the same soldier from before commanded.

"No," said a deep, robotic voice in the crowd.

Metal recognised it, but couldn't see who it was as they stepped forwards, standing behind Callie at a distance.

"Agent M, orders are orders. We have to bring her back to the fortress unless she resists. After all, all children are innocent," the 'leading' soldier reminded.

"There are no innocent lives aboard the Death Egg," Agent M repeated, before a machine gun could be heard firing.

Callie was shot by the bullets fired from the machine gun, collapsing to her knees, her expression almost blank.

Metal fell to his knees, also, level with her. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

Callie looked at him weakly, smiling as her eyes twinkled because of the tears. "Metal… Go on with your life… You still have many more purposes… Some that you are yet to discover… You're not just a mindless robot, Metal… You're a guardian, a brother, a son, and most importantly… a friend…"

"Callie…!" Metal said, knowing that his best friend was dying.

Again, Callie just smiled as the tears escaped her eyes. "We had our time together, Metal, but you have to move on… I'm sure one day we may meet again…" She paused before continuing. "You're capable of many things, Metal, for I have seen it with my own eyes… Now, you must be the great robot you were meant to be… All of Earth will know just how great you truly are if you give them a chance to know your full story… Metal… Never forget about me, but try your best to forget the tragedies of your life and move on… Look on the bright side of life… Always… Metal… I love you…" Callie's eyes then slowly closed as she fell onto her side.

Metal stared in horror, not knowing how to even react. It took time for the fact to get through to Metal's system as he slowly looked up angrily. He saw Agent M with his machine gun arm, who had also just killed the unit of GUN soldiers with him. Metal knew that he had full control of what he did, and also knew who he was.

The one who warned him.

The one who tried to kill him.

The one who betrayed him.

The one and only.

Mecha Sonic.

Angrily, Metal got to his feet. He glared at Mecha with anger.

"You… you _killed _her…" he hissed as his irises glowed brightly.

Mecha said nothing as he flew off back the way he came.

Metal knew that he was going to come around to battle him, flying off to confront him.

"Metal, where are you going!" Sniper shouted.

"Get to the escape pods, Sniper! Get out of this place NOW!" Metal barked, continuing to fly off.

Sniper did as his brother told him to, running to the escape pods.

…

_(Cue music: watch?v=RyoMQg3d5cs) _

Metal found Mecha waiting for him.

"It's been a long time, Metal Sonic," Mecha stated.

"That's not my name," Metal growled.

"You may as well stop saying that. Even your own creator knows you by that name," Mecha pointed out.

"It doesn't matter what people know me by. My name is, and always will be, Metal," Metal finalized. "Let's settle this once and for all!"

"As you wish," Mecha replied, flying at Metal.

Metal flew at Mecha at the same time.

Both robot hedgehogs grabbed each other's hands, attempting to push the other into the wall.

"You'll pay for murdering Callie!" Metal snapped.

"We'll see about that," Mecha reacted, throwing Metal over and to the ground, causing him to smash into it.

Metal quickly flew back up and began punching and kicking Mecha.

Mecha fired at Metal with his gun. However, his bullets couldn't pierce through robot armour.

Metal grabbed Mecha by the arms from behind, then kneeing his back. While Mecha was down, he fired a laser from his chest.

Mecha managed to roll out of the way, doing a flip as he got back on his feet in a battle stance.

Metal span like a drill towards Mecha quickly, but Mecha jumped up and performed a Homing Attack on Metal, continuing to spin while he was on the ground in an attempt to cut him in half.

Metal, however, used his booster to back him up. The fire from his engine began scorching Mecha, causing him to jump away from the damaged Metal. Metal staggered back to his feet as sparks jumped from his damaged areas.

Mecha, however, didn't even seem that damaged. "You're weak," he stated.

"I am not weak," Metal growled. "You are!" He then fired electricity from his hands, managing to shock Mecha, frying his circuits a little. But since he was running low on energy, the attack didn't last long.

This gave Mecha the chance to strike. He managed to do a spin-dash towards Metal, knocking him down.

Metal fell to the ground and onto his back.

Mecha laughed at the downed Metal. "Who is superior now?" he asked rhetorically.

"Not you!" Metal answered, jumping up and flying into Mecha, pushing him against the wall, damaging him. He raised his fist and smashed it through Mecha's chest, ripping out some wires.

Mecha grabbed him by the offending arm, forcing it away.

Metal easily escaped Mecha's grasp, punching him in the face before throwing him to the ground, slamming down onto him.

Mecha grabbed Metal afterwards. He smashed him to the ground after standing up, then hammering his foot onto his chest. Then, Mecha aimed his laser, ready to fire it at point-blank range.

"Now you DIE!" Mecha hollered.

Metal grabbed Metal's laser arm and used it to pull himself up before grabbing Mecha's other arm and head-butting him.

Mecha kicked Metal backwards just after he did this, firing his laser at him.

Metal avoided the laser, grabbing Mecha and using his electricity attack again, managing to electrocute Mecha more.

Mecha grabbed onto Metal, which caused the currents of electricity to flow into his circuits, as well.

Metal buzzed as he was electrocuted.

"Not so tough now that it's backfired, are you!" Mecha taunted. He then kicked Metal away from him, sending him right through a wall into another room, covered in debris.

Mecha flew into that room, pulling Metal from the debris, expecting him to be weak. However, Metal had not given up. He punched his eye screen, causing it to crack badly.

"Gr! You'll pay for that!" Mecha snarled.

Metal just retaliated by flying forwards, causing Mecha to topple over.

"I will always be stronger than you, Mecha!" Metal shouted.

Mecha quickly got up and fired his laser at Metal, catching him off guard.

Mecha was flung back into the wall, falling to the ground. More debris fell on top of him.

…

Mecha walked over to where Metal was, pulling him from the debris yet again. This time, Metal was definitely weak and was severely damaged.

"You're outdated, Metal," Mecha confirmed. "You should've expired years ago. I've been upgraded into this thanks to your _little brother _sending my parts to Earth, and it looks as if the plan to get rid of me failed."

"He was deceived…" Metal corrected, his voice croaky.

Mecha laughed at Metal's weakness. He charged his laser, aiming at Metal's head again.

"After I'm done with you, I'll kill Metal Sniper, as well," Mecha clarified. "You can be brothers in death."

"Don't you dare go near him…" Metal hissed.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Mecha asked, mocking him. "Say your goodbyes to yourself, Metal Sonic!"

Before Mecha could fire his laser, a bullet went through his head. This damaged his main computer, so he instantly deactivated and fell to the ground, dropping Metal.

Metal saw that the one who shot him was Cynthia, walking over to him. However, Metal fell unconscious.

Cynthia lifted Metal up, carrying him to the escape pods.

Sniper was still there, debating whether to escape or not. He saw Cynthia, yelping.

"What have you done to him!" he exclaimed, backing off.

"Relax, he's still functioning," Cynthia assured. She placed Metal inside an escape pod. "You should escape with him to find your master and tell him what's happened."

"Why are you helping us?" Sniper asked. "You're part of GUN!"

"Just trust me, Sniper," Cynthia replied.

Sniper climbed into the escape pod, closing it. Cynthia then pressed a button, ejecting the escape pod.

…

**Well, that's where the 'Curse' part of the title came in… Callie's dead… So is Mecha, who is the one who killed her… At least Cynthia's tried helping, right? Still, this story is almost over, and then I'll release two more before ending the trilogy. If you're crying… let it all out, my friend. **


	40. Rebellion

**~Rebellion~**

_(Current Year: 2003)_

Metal was repaired, but he was locked away in a cell – the same cell he and Sniper were once locked in.

Sniper entered the room, looking through the bars of the cell.

"Go away…" Metal growled angrily, not turning around to face his brother.

"I only came in to show you this…" Sniper responded. He had a piece of paper in his hand – a picture. He reached his arm through the bars of the cell with the picture in his hand.

Metal turned around, snatching the paper from his grasp, scanning it with his eyes. It was a drawing Callie did last year, a few months before she was killed. The picture said: 'Neo Metal' on it, and the drawing itself looked like a new design for Metal.

"She was writing a story," Sniper informed. "Like the ones she wrote when she was little. This time you were going to be a hero."

Metal handed it back to Sniper. "I don't need to look at those anymore!" he yelled.

"Okay…" Sniper shivered, backing off. He then left the room.

"Neo Metal…" Metal repeated to himself. "Neo Metal… Sonic…" Metal's irises brightened as he said 'Sonic'.

…

Metal was practically sleeping when two E-series robots came into the room, opening the door of his cell. Metal looked at them both, until both of them grabbed him, one arm each, dragging him out of the room.

The robots dragged Metal to the lab, lying him on the same table he was on when he went inside, being held down by the same restraints.

"Hey! Get these things off me!" Metal demanded.

"Metal, you failed to protect my daughter. That was your primary purpose. You also failed to stop Sonic numerous times. That was your secondary purpose," Ivo explained. "You're going to have to be decommissioned."

Metal didn't like the sound of that, so violently thrashed and strained at the restraints.

The guarding robots in the room got ready to fire at him.

Metal managed to break free, destroying all the robots in an instant. He then began approaching Ivo.

"Stay back, Metal!" Ivo commanded, backing away from his rebelling creation.

Metal just reacted by punching him in the face, knocking him unconscious. He then went to the Upgrade Room to change himself into Neo Metal Sonic, then took over the Egg Fleet Ivo had built, along with imprisoning Ivo aboard it.

…

Metal, now in the form of a monster, was battling Team Dark. All the three in the team had a link with Ivo – Shadow was created by Ivo's grandfather and was also released by Ivo, working for him for a short period of time, Rouge helped Shadow and Ivo, but turned out to be a spy, and E-123 Omega was one of Ivo's E-series robots who had turned against him because he was sealed away.

"Even the Ultimate Life Form can't stop me!" Metal Madness yelled, attempting to burn the three. However, they jumped over the flamethrower. He then tried to seal them inside some crystals, which ultimately failed.

The team had found his weak spots, hitting him there repeatedly until Sonic and his team had finished charging up their Super abilities.

Metal roared as he became Metal Overlord, flying off with his new wings. He was shortly followed by Super Sonic and his two teammates, Sonic and Tails.

…

"Sonic, I was created for the sole purpose of destroying you!" Metal shouted as he battled his rival. "But I can never seem to defeat you! That is why I built my own body with my own hands!"

"Heh. You actually thought you could defeat me by transforming into a monster?"

"But that was the past. Now you're nothing but a speck of dust to me!" Metal yelled, firing more attacks before swooping down and grabbing one of the ships. "I'll crush you!" he yelled, throwing the ship at the three.

Knuckles smashed it with his fists.

…

"Gurgh! Why! I had it all!" Metal bellowed as he fell, defeated. "I am the ultimate overlord… Metal Sonic! I am the REAL Sonic!"

"Looks like it's all over – for you!" Sonic yelled victoriously.

…

Metal was back in his Neo form, shortly returning to his original form. "It's no use… but why can't I defeat you?" he asked, looking up at Sonic before looking down at the metallic ground beneath him.

"Because, we're Sonic Heroes!" Sonic replied, waving his finger smugly.

"Sonic!" Amy could be heard shouting.

Sonic looked, then walked past Metal.

"Anytime you want a rematch, just let me know – I'll be waiting," Sonic stated before running off.

"Sonic, wait for me!" Tails yelled, running after Sonic.

Ivo had begun sneaking away, leaving Metal as he shut down. He saw that, of course, wondering why his creator left him.

"_All of Earth will know just how great you truly are if you give them a chance to know your full story… Metal… Never forget about me, but try your best to forget the tragedies of your life and move on… Look on the bright side of life… Always…" _Callie's voice said in Metal's head.

"Callie…" Metal said quietly before shutting down completely.

Omega then lifted up Metal carefully with Shadow by his side. The two then looked at each other, then ahead of them. They were standing near the edge of the ship.

"Must destroy all Eggman's robots!" Omega announced. He was about to drop Metal off the ship's edge, until both he and Shadow saw a robot in the corner of their eyes, hiding behind an obstacle. It was Metal Sniper.

Shadow ran behind Sniper, grabbing him.

Sniper whimpered, struggling against Shadow's grasp.

"And just what do you think you're doing, robot?" Shadow asked.

"Please, don't hurt me, Shadow!" Sniper pleaded.

"Destroy this one first, Omega," Shadow commanded.

"No! Please, don't!" Sniper cried.

"Shadow…" Metal's voice said weakly. He had awakened already.

Shadow, Omega and Sniper all looked at Metal.

"Don't hurt him… He never did anything wrong…" Metal explained. "I did the wrong… I was trying to take revenge…"

"Revenge?" Shadow asked, confused.

Metal looked at him. "You must remember your friend, Maria, right?"

"Maria?" Shadow questioned, more confused.

"You don't remember her? She was your best friend and you promised her revenge…" Metal reminded. "She was shot…"

Shadow remembered the gruesome image of the blonde girl being shot.

"I had a friend, too… Her name was Callie… She was killed last year because of the same people who killed Maria…" Oil leaked from the corners of Metal's now-green irises like tears. "Please, Shadow the Hedgehog, spare my brother… Spare me so I can fulfil my friend's wish… She always wanted to meet you… She was fascinated by your story…"

Shadow listened to Metal, then looked at Omega, then finally at Metal. "Fine," he answered. Shadow then let go of Sniper, pushing him slightly. "Fly back to Eggman, and take your brother with you."

Sniper nodded, taking Metal from Omega's grasp and flying back to the Death Egg.

…

**Now it's just the epilogue. This chapter was severely rushed. **


	41. Epilogue

**~Epilogue~**

_(Cue music for whole chapter: watch?v=noBucnkjd6k)_

And so, Callie's adventures came to an end. Her life ended too soon, exactly fifty years after he cousin's, who died at the same age.

She was born with the disease "Robotto Koka", and her mother, Debra Franklin-Robotnik died after giving birth to her. However, Metal was created to save her, being named by his creator and then naming Callie, who had just opened her eyes.

Then Callie became a toddler who loved to run around and be fast, and she loved to draw and write. She became good friends with her guardian.

Soon, Metal had to battle against the blue hedgehog known as Sonic, trying to get on his side, in a way. Callie was scared that she was going to lose him, but he turned out to be okay.

Callie also was a lover of the _'Crash Bandicoot' _series. The last game for her to own was _'Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'_.

Soon Callie became a little more curious, trying to do the obstacle course that was built for Metal. She was close to death, but Metal rescued her before any harm came to her, with the help of his little brother, Metal Sniper.

Callie became an adventurous girl, exploring the ARK and meeting both a dead girl and a girl who was believed to have been dead. She also had heard about a girl known as Cheryl, writing a letter to her and sending her the necklace she had. Callie had also got the exact same time as Metal on the obstacle course.

However, soon Callie became distant to Metal because of his new rivalry with Sonic. But as soon as Metal calmed down a bit, Emmi was killed on a mission. All because of one hedgehog tricking her, who also tricked the others.

Callie then had a thought of meeting Shadow one day while her father was on Earth. But unfortunately on that day, GUN attacked. She helped Metal rescue some robots, but was then killed by Mecha Sonic. Metal, enraged, battled Mecha, who was later killed by Cynthia, and then went insane, taking on one of Callie's designs for him as his own, real look. Yet he was defeated, managing to be spared by Shadow.

Cynthia had decided to leave GUN.

At first Cynthia was a motherless four year-old who named Mephiles after the dark villain in her story on the day Mephiles was created.

Then a dark gloop was discovered by a lake. Mephiles revealed this to be Dark Matter, which infected him that night.

Cynthia's father had been killed in a terrorist bombing, which she was shocked about, sleeping with Mephiles that night as she cried herself to sleep.

Mephiles later revealed to her that he was infected by the Dark Matter. Cynthia accepted it, then kissed him before he left for his mission.

However, Cynthia realised that Mephiles had been discovered, cycling to find him. She found him, trying to cycle away, but was found by the soldiers of the fortress she lived in.

Mephiles was taken to the research lab, where he was going to have the darkness removed, but it would kill him.

Cynthia saw him go dark after trying to save him, horrified.

Not so long later, Mephiles was captured and locked away. Four years passed, and he became physically weak.

Cynthia went to a crime scene, but was locked in the house by Burning Simon, a dangerous serial killer.

Mephiles had turned dark so he could save her, but before Cynthia could speak to his usual self, he became corrupted.

Cynthia then battled Mephiles, scarring his shoulder. Before he could kill her, she was saved by the GUN Commander.

Cynthia then invented the Sceptre of Darkness, which would be used to either capture Mephiles or take his darkness from him. However, when she recently tried to seal him inside of it, it wasn't possible, so it is only possible to remove the darkness from him.

Next Cynthia met Metal Sniper and Marilyn, who began working for GUN for a year, but were then taken back to Eggman by his daughter, Callie.

Cynthia was then demoted, and was also involved in the GUN attack on the Death Egg. She saved Metal from being killed by Agent M, also known as Mecha Sonic, by shooting him and killing him instantly. She handed Metal to Sniper so they could escape.

As for Marilyn, she was created to be the first Ultimate Life Form, in an attempt to save Maria's life. However, she failed. Yet she became good friends with her. The two were actually half-sisters. Things changed when Shadow was created, and she tried to kill him, thus being put in a hibernation chamber for almost fifty years, enraged when hearing about Maria's death. She befriended Sniper the most, but was shot in the head during the GUN attack.

Currently, Metal is on Earth. He was sent there as exile after his repairs.

Little did he know his adventure was yet to enlarge…

…

**And here it is! The end of the story! Sad, I know. But the adventure will continue in 'The Memory of the Robotnik Name', and then in 'The Return of the Robotnik Name'. Keep cool!**


End file.
